


The Life of a Vampire Hunter...

by Alexandrawinchester



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 52,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrawinchester/pseuds/Alexandrawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester Sleeps with his little sister, John Winchester is not happy about this and they both leave. 10 years later what happens when they come back and nothing is the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

10 years ago –

John Winchester had walked into the motel room to have the shock of his life, to see his eldest and middle child in bed with each other. John didn’t see the love or anything else he saw red and wanted to kill his oldest for sleeping with his sister of all things, “Jonathan Dean Winchester what in the hell do you think you’re doing” John shouted making his children jump.

Ally looked up and smirked; John would have laughed if he wasn’t as angry, John knew that they were so alike, even though Ally was Sam’s twins she was always more like Dean and John should have expected this.

“Well I was having my way with Ally, but you’ve stopped that” Dean said.

Ally would have laughed but she could see the anger on her father face, gently getting up and keeping the cover over her she approached her father and smiled her smile that would make anyone melt, “daddy please calm down, this is what we want” Ally said.

John looked down and laughed, “what you want, your 14 Alexandra and you don’t know what you want, so this is going to stop or ill spilt you up” John snapped.

John watched as his baby girl flipped, “your spilt us up, Fuck you” Ally spat and walked over to the room and looked at Dean, “I want to leave Dee” Ally said.

John was shocked and looked around; he had driven his children from him and knew that Sam was at the library, Dean nodded and smiled “right get dressed and were leave, we now when were not wanted” Dean said getting up and dressed.

John watched as Dean walked up to him and laughed, “well she’s under my company now, so if I was you I would hope you never run into us again” Dean said and grabbed the shotgun and walked out of the motel room with his arm over Ally and the impala keys in his hand.

And that was the last time John saw his children.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later –

Ally and Dean where now adults; Ally was 24 and Dean was 28, Ally walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and smiled at her reflection she was 6ft 1 and blonde as she had died her hair before her and Dean were turned into Vampires, she was slender and had the curves in all the right places and she liked to where clothes that stuck to her.

Dean was 6ft 2 and had short cropped blonde hair that looked dirty in the light, he was slim but had muscles and made sure that he was drop dead knockout, as others put it. People would say that Ally and Dean where beautiful and nothing in the world would change that, Ally looked about 19 and Dean looked about 23.

They were turned about 5 years ago when they were on a hunt in mystic fall’s Ally and Dean got captured and turned but the vampire that turned them didn’t realise that they were hunters or that they were an item with each other.

Dean got up from the bed and looked over into the bathroom and smiled, “well I think you should come back to bed baby” Dean said to her.

Ally laughed and walked back into the room and smiled as she crawled up the bed, kissing Dean as she went she chuckled as she heard him moan, “you like baby” Ally asked.

Dean pulled her up and kissed her slowly turning her over, smiled he moved down her body “I think we might have to get you some new underwear baby girl” Dean said.

Ally chuckled and looked at him, “well maybe if someone didn’t get rough after a hunt I would have some left” Ally said.

Dean chuckled and went back to what he was doing, Ally moaned and pushed her hips up and got Dean’s hand on her stomach pushing her back down. “Dean come on don’t tease” Ally asked.

Dean chuckled again and went to making her feel better; Dean slipped her underwear off and shuffled out of his and looked up as he entered Ally and we wrapped her legs around him as he moved in and out of her.

Dean slid out and lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, “well I think we should get to the woods, so we can kill this werewolf” Dean said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “I think so to, let me get dressed and then we can leave” Ally said getting up.

Ally picked up her duffle as she bent down she heard Dean breath in and she smiled, as she walked in the bathroom she left the door open and turned on the shower, quickly getting in and washing herself off she wrapped the towel around her and grabbed her hairdryer and went to drying her hair, the good thing about being a vampire was she didn’t get tried as she was drying her hair, she saw Dean come past and get in the shower and smiled, she quickly applied make up and got dressed into her black AC/DC crop top, tight blue skinny jeans and black dr martins and pulled over her leather jacket, pulling her hair out of her jacket she looked in the mirror and smiled.

Ally turned around as Dean walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans, shirt, over top, leather jacket and his boots and they made their way to the car. Ally grabbed her gun and placed it at the back of her jeans and pulled her jacket over the top so no one could see it, getting in the passenger’s side Dean started the engine and they made it to the county park where this werewolf was spouse to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean turned the engine off and got out of the car, walking around to the trunk, Dean grabbed the duffle and loaded the silver bullets and other things they would need for this hunt. Dean grabbed the now full duffle he walked around the side and locked the car, grabbing Ally’s hand they walked up the trail without their flashlights as they didn’t need any. Half an hour in Ally stopped and looked to Dean, “we have company and not the werewolf type” Ally said.

Dean looked and nodded, “other hunters, I can see the tall one and short one with guns” Dean said.

Ally nodded and smiled as they walked up the trail, they came to a stop and noticed that they were stood in front of the other hunters, “you shouldn’t be here, its dangerous” the taller man said.

Ally snorted and looked up, “come on, we all big bad hunters here” Ally said.

He nodded and turned, “dad there’s other hunters here” he said.

The man walked over and Ally and Dean where happy that they kept their face neutral, as it was there father which made the taller man Sammy. “Abby and this is Daniel my husband” Ally said not shaking John extended hand.

John pulled his hand back and nodded, “I’m John, this is my son Sam and the grumpy man is Bobby” John said.

Ally and Dean nodded and smiled, “well I don’t know about you lot but we have a werewolf to kill” Bobby shouted.

Ally and Dean grabbed the flashlights and turned them on, looking down and smiling as they were wearing their daylights rings which were shaped as wedding bands, Dean grabbed Ally’s hand and carried on walking in the woods.

They made camp and looked around, John started putting a tent up and looked to Ally and Dean, and “you two not bring stuff” John asked.

Ally smiled, “was thinking of not sleeping, wanting this thing dead” Ally said.

Dean snorted and John looked at him, “what, she’s right this thing isn’t going to just sit and watch” Dean snapped.

Bobby looked at them and then to Sam and frowned, “dad they can bunk with me, this tent was made for 3” Sam said.

John nodded and turned to Ally and Dean, “kept it PG please” John said.

Ally saluted him and snickered, “I’ll go and find firewood” Ally said.

“I’ll go with you, its dark out there” Bobby said and looked over to Dean.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Ally, “be careful, don’t scare anything” Dean said chuckling.

Ally smiled and walked over, “I’m not the scary one” she said and kissed him.

Sam smiled and looked over to where John was frowning, “oh come on, there cute together. Reminds me of Ally and Dean” Sam said.

John snapped and looked over, “Sam we don’t mention them names, there gone and dead” John snapped and went back to heating up their food.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally walked out of the circle and down the path with Bobby following, "so how long have you been married Ally" Bobby asked smirking as she tensed at the name.

Ally turned around and smiled, "Abby, my name is Abby" Ally said trying to get him off her scent.

Bobby stopped and looked at her, "nope your name is Ally and that is Dean" he said pointing to the camp. He smiled and looked at her, "plus you're the spitting image of Mary, you snap so easily at John and not the face that even though your blonde now you and Sam still look alike" Bobby said.

Ally smiled and looked at him, "you're a cleaver man aren't you bobby" Ally said smirking.

Bobby chuckled and then turned serious, "why does he think were dead" Ally asked.

Bobby frowned and walked closer, "he lost hope 5 years into searching for the two of you, went back to searching for the demon that killed your mother" Bobby said.

Ally frowned and looked to bobby as they walked to grab some dry wood, "I think I hurt his feeling's bobby, I mean I wasn't very nice to him" Ally said.

Bobby stopped and looked over to her stopping her in his tracks, "Ally when you and Dean feel like you can come out to John, I promise I will help you in any way I can, plus I know Sammy will be happy with see the both off you" Bobby said.

Ally smiled and nodded, bending down she picked up some wood and they walked back to the camp where Dean was stood up against the wall and smirking at John, Ally looked over and shot him the stop look, Dean pushed off the tree and took the wood "nice chat" he whispered.

Ally smiled and leant up, "don't be an ass" Ally said and walked over and took a seat on the ground.

Dean dumped the wood and smiled as he took a seat in between Ally and Sam, "so Sam, you always wanted to hunt" Dean asked knowing the answer.

Sam smiled and shook his head, "no, but when my brother and sister went missing dad only had me left so I stay and wanted to help look for them, but there dead, we haven't seen them in 10 years" Sam said.

Dean and Ally smiled sadly and looked over to John, "did you ever get an idea where they were" Ally asked.

John frowned and looked at her and then to Sam and Ally could tell he was figuring it out, "yeah I think I've found them" John said.

Sam looked at John and frowned, "you told me they died dad, why did you lie" Sam snapped.

John ignored Sam and looked over, "Sam there sat next to you, I mean look at them, Ally is the spitting image of your mother and Dean looks a bit like me" John said.

Dean laughed and looked at John, "clever men aren't you" Dean said getting up and walking into the forest.

John looked to Ally, "something I said" John asked.

Ally looked at John as she got up off the floor and followed Dean out of the circle; she walked down the path and noticed Dean standing by a tree. "Dean" Ally said.

Ally saw him with a fag in his hand, smirking away at her "you're going to kill yourself smoking" Ally said smirking at him.

Dean chuckled and walked over to her, "I think we should just find this werewolf and leave" Dean said looking over to her, and then that was when he noticed that look on her face, "I mean why are we even staying" Dean asked.

Ally looked at him and smiled, "because of Sammy, we left him once and I can't again Dee" Ally said to him.

Dean knew how she felt because he did as well, Sammy was the youngest and Ally and Dean did like to play older brother and sister, Dean turned his head back to camp and smiled "shit baby, he's bloody tall" Dean said chuckling.

Ally chuckled and nodded, "we'll all I say is shit baby, I mean were not even human anymore" Ally said. They walked back slowly and made it back to the camp when Sam stood up and bombarded them in a hug; catching Ally and Dean off guard, they wrapped their arms around him and smiled as he breathed them in. "I thought you were dead, where have you been" Sam asked.

Ally pulled back and smiled at her little brother, "around, we've always kept an eye on you, school, hunts and making sure that you were safe. But we couldn't come home, dad doesn't accept us so we have to stay away I hope you understand." Ally asked.

Sam looked at them and smiled, "I understand but please stay, I want you to stay with us" Sam pleaded with them.

Ally looked to Dean and he had the same look, "please stay I'm sorry you two I didn't mean what I said to you that night, I dropped the search for the demon because you where my number 1 priority and you are more important to me. I love you two and I want no need you back, I need my family back as one" John said getting up.

Ally looked to John and snapped at him, "Family, you were the one that got all pissy with us, I mean fair enough that me and dean didn't have the right, but he loves me and that should be enough for you" Ally snapped at him.

Dean could see she was going to burst and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "calm down now" Dean said.

Ally nodded and buried her head in his chest; she took a breath and smiled as she could feel her self-calming down. "I was wrong and I shouldn't have done that, but I'm asking for another chance" John asked.

Dean looked down and smiled as Ally was biting him playfully in the chest, looking over to John he smiled "you have your chance so don't screw up and Ally quit it" Dean said rubbing her back.

Ally giggled and looked up, "your no fun" she said and turned around, "one chance and one only, you fuck up we leave and this time I'll take Sam with us." Ally said and with that she sat down and heard her stomach rumble.

Dean looked over and frowned, "when was the last time you ate" Dean asked.

Ally looked up and smiled at him, "A few days, I've been busy" Ally said frowning slightly.

John chuckled and walked over to his bag and pulled out a bag on M&M's and past them to her, "I know it's nothing good, but after this we can go and get breakfast?" John asked wanted to spend some time with them.

Ally smiled and nodded, knowing that she could fend off the hunger for a few more hours, but she needed to get away so she could feed without giving them away, "thanks" Ally said and went to eating the M&M's.

Dean frowned and walked over towards Ally and plopped down next to her, Dean grabbed a handful of M&M's and put them in his mouth and smiled as she looked at him, "mine, hands off" Ally said sticking her tongue out.

John chuckled and then heard a growl from outside the circle, Ally and Dean where up in a flash and pointing their guns at the werewolf, "come on out fluffy" Ally taunted.

John smiled and turned to Sam and Bobby and noticed that they were trying to keep the smirk off their faces, Dean chuckled at his wife and looked over to the werewolf, "come on out, you now you want to play" Dean said.

The werewolf walked out of its hiding spot and looked over to John, Sam and Bobby and over to Ally and Dean and howled, Ally laughed and looked over to Dean "I think we scared it Dee" Ally said smiling.

Dean laughed as the werewolf walked towards them but the werewolf completely ignored Ally and Dean, Dean quickly grabbed his gun from the back of his pants and smiled as he shot the werewolf, smiling as he grabbed Ally and moved her out of the way of the werewolf as it moved towards them as it was dying. Dean looked down and wrinkled his nose and noticed that Ally was covered in blood, "ewe, I smell like wet dog" Ally shouted.

Dean laughed and looked over to John and the others and smiled, John walked over and handed Ally a wet cloth, "do you like to taunt these creatures by any chance?" John asked.

Ally chuckled and nodded, turning to Dean again she looked up "I think I need a shower baby, I really smell of wet dog" Ally said.

Bobby, Sam and John frowned at her, "wet dog?" they asked.

Dean turned and cocked his head to the side, "Yeah you know werewolf, is a hyped up mutt" Dean said rolling his eyes.

Ally chuckled and looked over to Sam who was on the floor; Ally walked over and helped him up, "you okay?" Ally asked.

Sam nodded and looked at her, "Ally what happened, that werewolf looked at you and Dean and left well enough alone, but it came after us" Sam asked confused.

Ally smiled and looked to Sam; "because it was looking for a mate properly as it was a girl werewolf" Ally said looking down at the now naked dead girl.

Sam looked down and frowned, "oh" Sam said turning red.

Ally and Dean laughed and turned to John, "so what about this breakfast because I'm starving" Dean said wrapping an arm around Ally and picking up there duffels.

Ally turned around and flicked the lighter as Sam poured the salt and lighter fluid on it and Ally threw the matches on it and smiled as it went up in flames. They walked down to where Dean parked the car and looked over to the truck that their father got when he gave Dean the impala, "you still got that" Dean asked pointing to the truck.

Ally threw the stuff in the back of the trunk and grabbed the bottle that was filled with blood and drank it down quickly, smiling as she was full she walked over with another bottle and past it to Dean and smiled, "here" Ally said handing it over.

Dean smiled and Ally turned to John, "which diner, because I need to eat" Ally said.

John chuckled and nodded, "follow us, do you mind taking Sam, as I don't think he likes it in the back" John said.

I smiled and nodded my head; "sure you're in the back" Ally said and walked towards the car.

"Baby throws this in the back" Dean said chucking the bottle at Ally, Ally caught it with one hand and opened the trunk and threw it to the back.

Dean chuckled and turned to John, "when you're ready" Dean said sliding into the front and looking at Ally.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally smiled and leant over to Dean, “be good and nice” Ally said and kissed him.

Sam coughed and Ally looked back, “sorry don’t usually have company” Ally said smiling.

Sam smiled and leant forward, “well you two going to tell me what really happened, and how you two aren’t human anymore” Sam asked smirking.

Ally and Dean turned to him and Sam raised an eye brow, “I think I’m proving a point, you’re both looking at me and you’re still driving perfectly” Sam said.

Ally smiled and turned to Dean, “couldn’t keep your eyes on the road” she asked.

Dean smiled and turned back to the road, Ally turned her attention back to Sam and smiled, “it happened 5 years ago, we were hunting a vampire in mystic falls and well it got the best of me and Dean, but didn’t picture us turning on them and killing them all, plus we like being this way, were faster, don’t need a torch and come on were drop dead gorgeous” Ally said flipping her hair.

Sam chuckled and looked at her, “I promise I won’t tell them, but don’t keep secrets from me, dad always did and it pissed me off” Sam said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “umm… there 2 kinds which one are you?” Sam asked.

Ally smirked and turned to face him, “the type that need daylight rings as the sunlight burns” Ally said.

Sam looked at them and frowned, “the bands on your hands, the wedding rings” Sam said.

Ally nodded, “yep compelled a vicar to marry us, was a nice ceremony wasn’t it sweetie” Ally said running her hand through Dean’s hair.

Sam looked at them and frowned as he was trying to work out their age; “So your 19 and 23 then” Sam asked.

Ally and Dean nodded, “yep” They said together.

Sam nodded and smiled again, “okay, so when Dean asked you when you last ate he meant…” Sam asked.

“Blood, from blood bags” Ally said smiling.

Sam breathed out and noticed that he was being stared at, “were not going to eat you Sammy, I promise, we don’t feed from human’s” Ally said.

Sam looked shocked, “but that’s a lot of self-control, which most vampire don’t have” Sam said.

“Ally, do you mind” Dean asked.

Ally nodded and took the wheel and climbed over Dean to sit in the driver’s seat, putting her foot down to catch up with their father Dean turned to Sam and smiled, “past me your hands” Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean and frowned, “why?” Sam asked.

“Ally and I have gifts, from the transformation, Ally can control the elements and me I can show you the past, future and present” Dean said.

Sam nodded and smiled putting his hand in Dean and was amazed as he did indeed see the past; Sam saw the argument between John, Ally and Dean, and then Dean and Ally walking out. He saw Ally and Dean laughing at the mess of Ally’s hair and having to go to the hairdresser to sort it out, he saw Ally crying on their birthday as she missed Sam, he saw Dean asking Ally to marry him and she saying yes, talking about having children and a normal life, and then going to mystic fall’s and getting taken by the vampires and changed.

Sam saw the rage in Dean when he saw Ally and went mad and killed them all, he saw Dean untying Ally and smiling at her see all the rage fall from them, he saw her sit him down and talk about their future and smiled as they decided to keep hunting and along the way he noticed that both of them were looking for him.

Sam came back from the memories and smiled at them, “your love for each other keeps the humanity in each other” Sam said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “we go mad with rage when someone hurts the other or family” Dean said.

Sam smiled and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled, “thanks for staying big brother, I’ve missed you” Sam said.

Dean smiled and nodded, “us too little brother” Dean said and felt Ally pull in to a diner.

“Now remember you think were human and don’t tell dad because he will kill us” Ally said smiling.

Sam nodded and looked around and spotted their father, walking in they sat behind a booth and smiled as the waitress walked over and kept her eyes on Dean, Ally growled and she moved her eyes and turned to John, “what can I um…” she started to say as she was glancing at Dean “get you?” she said turning her attention back to John.

John watched as Dean put his arm around Ally and pulled her closed nuzzling her hair, he turned back to the waitress and smiled, “can I have 3 breakfast platters and 3 coffee’s, um what about you two” John asked.

Ally looked to the waitress and made her eyes turn cold, “two pancake platter’s and black coffee” Ally said and turned her attention back to Dean.

She nodded and walked away and Dean turned to Ally, “you going to make us get another waitress” Dean said chuckling.

Ally looked at him and smiled, “well she need to learn not to look at something she can’t have” Ally spat back.

Dean chuckled and tightens his grip, he turned to John and smiled “what she gets touchy” Dean said.

John nodded and grabbed her hand smiling, “maybe we should get you two checked out in the doctor’s I know Jefferson will check you two over” John said.

Ally and Dean looked over to John and smiled, “were fine, we don’t need to go and see a doctor” Ally said trying to keep her anger down.

John smiled and looked them in the eyes; “maybe you could just have a check-up I mean I’m aloud to worry” John said smiling.

Ally and Dean looked to Sam and then to Bobby and nodded, “fine, but just a check-up and no blood test, a needle comes anywhere near me ill kill him” Ally said.

John and Bobby chuckled thinking she was being funny, and Sam just smiled. “Too far Alexandra” Dean spat.

John looked at them and frowned, “dean, your sister okay” John asked.

“Ally has ADHD, found out a couple of months after we left, but the med’s that we have don’t work anymore” Dean said trying to come up for an explanation for her outburst.

Dean wasn’t technically lying as she does have it, but once they were turned the med’s did stop working and they had to hunt more for her anger out burst’s. John looked down and nodded, “okay then maybe we need to get Jefferson to run some test and they might be blood tests” John said.

Ally looked up and growled at John, “I don’t want anyone putting needles in my skin” Ally said.

John looked at her and frowned, “what are you afraid off Ally, he won’t hurt you” John said trying to calm his daughter down.

Dean saw what John was trying to do and looked to him, “just stop John” Dean said and turned to Ally, “baby will you do this for me, I mean maybe we can find something that will work. I promise I won’t let him do anything you don’t want” Dean said.

Ally looked at him and nodded, “okay, but he hurts me and it will be coming out of you” Ally said.

Dean nodded and smiled, “thanks baby” Dean said kissing her.

The woman behind them was making a horrible noise, “maybe you can stop your child and their other half from doing that” she snapped at John.

Ally turned around and smiled, “maybe you can keep that” she said pointing at the woman’s nose “out of our business” Ally said.

“Well how rude, didn’t you daddy ever teach you any manners” she asked.

Ally smirked and leant forward, “no because I never listened, I hear you snipe again and I’ll snap your pretty little neck” Ally snapped at her, the woman looked at her and looked afraid.

“Ally come-on” Dean whispered.

Ally smiled and reached over, Ally moved so she could look in the woman’s eyes and saw the woman pupils dilate and Ally knew she could compel the woman to do what she wanted, smiling Ally looked and spoke; “your forget us and never see us again” Ally said.

The woman nodded and Ally chuckled as she turned around looking at John and Bobby, “how the hell did you manage to calm her down” John asked as Bobby nodded.

“Ally can do this mind thing, she leant it in college didn’t you” Dean said smirking at her.

Ally nodded and smiled, “didn’t do college for long though” Ally said.

Sam smiled and nodded, “I wanted to go to college but never went” Sam said smiling at them.

Ally nodded and placed her hand on his, “maybe you can do it online, if I remember correctly you’re the smart one” Ally said.

John looked down and noticed the wedding rings and frowned, grabbing Dean and Ally’s hand he looked at the two of them, “how?” John asked.

Ally looked over to John and smiled, “well John it would be a piece of paper saying my last name was singer and then I married dean and became Winchester again” Ally said smirking at her father.

John smiled and looked to them, “is it so hard to call me dad” John asked knowing that he wouldn’t get daddy from Ally.

Ally and Dean looked to him, “when you earn that name” Dean said.

John nodded, and knew that he had a lot of work to do to earn their trust back, a new waitress walked over and put their breakfast down and ran away to clear another table, Ally and Dean where chuckling and the others just looked confused, “well I think this is going to be another diner you get us bared from” Dean said.

Ally looked at Dean and pouted, “Sorry Dee” ally said.

John, Bobby and Sam watched as Ally had Dean wrapped around her little finger and watched as Dean pulled her in and rubbed her hair down, “I know you are, but you need to control that anger inside you” Dean said.

John was amazed that Ally calmed down and nodded, “okay I’ll try, and oh that reminds me we need to go clothes shopping” Ally said looking at Dean smirking.

Dean nodded and turned to his pancakes and dug in as did Ally, Sam was amazed as they both where eating he thought that they would just push the food around. Ally noticed that Sam was staring and smiled, ‘it helps with the craving’s’ Ally said pushing into his mind.

Sam jumped and looked over to Ally and smiled when he noticed that she was smiling. John looked over, “Sammy you okay” John asked.

Sam looked and nodded, “yeah dad, and how many times do you need to be told, its Sam” Sam said rolling his eyes.

Ally and Dean laughed and looked at him, “still on that kick I see” Ally said rolling her eyes.

Sam nodded and smiled as he was picking at his food; Ally stole the bacon and laughed as he wasn’t fast enough for her. “To slow little brother” Ally said putting the bacon in her mouth and smiled.

John chuckled and looked over Dean and smiled, “so you going to tell me what you’ve been doing for 10 years and did your sister even finished school, I could never find an Alexandra Winchester in school records” John said.

Ally looked over and smiled, “no I didn’t go in the end but Dean taught me everything I needed to know about the hunt and we took it from there. But we did have a few run in’s with the police and CPS but that was all” Ally said shrugging her shoulders.

John was amazed at his daughter she was a completely different person, she was strong, beautiful, and a very independent person as was Dean and then he realised that Dean was the best man he could expect for his daughter. John smiled and looked over to Bobby, “well I think I’ve learnt my lesson” John said.

Bobby looked at him and was shocked, “shit Johnny did you just admit you were wrong about your children” Bobby asked.

John chuckled and looked over to Dean and Ally, “I shouldn’t have let my rage get the better of me, I mean look at you two, Ally your beautiful, strong and everything I ever wanted in you, and Dean you were always tougher than you looked, and I can admit that Dean is the only man for my little girl” John said.

Ally and Dean where speechless and looked to John, “aww daddy” Ally said and got up wrapping her arms around him and smiled.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on his lap and smiled when she looked up, “now I think we should go and buy some beer and jack and then have a nice night in” John said.

Dean and Sam nodded and Bobby chuckled, “well I give Sam two beers and he’ll be out” Bobby said.

Ally looked over and smiled, the waitress approached and gave a shaky smile, and “umm are you f-f-finished” she asked.

Ally stood up and she back off, “I’m going loo” Ally said and disappeared.

Dean chuckled and looked to the waitress, “oh don’t worry, she’s all bark and hasn’t got much off a bite” Dean said chuckling.

She nodded and handed Dean the check and smiled, “but that doesn’t mean I won’t bite, now get lost” Ally said coming up behind her.

She jumped and walked away; Ally gave evils and then turned to dean and looked at him. “You have to flirt with her dean” Ally asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, “you’re the only girl for me and you know this” Dean said looking at her.

Ally looked at him and there was a bolt of lightning outside, John, Bobby and Sam jumped and looked over to where Dean and Ally where starting to argue, “well why don’t I do you a favour and leave jackass” Ally said and walked away.

“Fine leave, see if I need your ass” Dean snapped at her sitting back down and eating his pancakes.

He heard another bolt of lightning, and the storm outside was getting worst. Dean knew that he was the root of this but he didn’t care, “you can be a real ass hole John” Ally smirked.

Dean stood up and turned around too looked at her, “don’t call me that” Dean yelled.

“Well it’s your name, I mean you are daddy’s little solider aren’t you, being named John junior” Ally snapped back.

Dean walked over and pushed her against the wall and that was when John got up and intervened, “Ally, Dean Stop. You love each other not hate each other” John said.

Dean and Ally turned to John “STAY OUT OF THIS” they shouted.

John backed off and decided to let them at it, Bobby walked up, “that’s it John” bobby said.

John looked at him and smiled, “when Mary and I used to fight it used to get like this and then after, we would make up, but first things would get thrown and well there just the spitting image of us” John said.

Dean was pushed against Ally and she was smiling, “if you wanted to get close all you had to do was ask” Ally said smirking.

All of Dean’s anger drained out of him and he smiled as he pulled Ally towards him and smiled, “now come on baby, we have an audience” Dean said.

Ally smiled and looked around, “never stopped his before” Ally said wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled.

Dean turned around and smiled, “were okay” Dean said and walked outside with Ally over to the car, “SAM MOVE IT IF YOU WANT A LIFT TO THE MOTEL” Ally shouted.

Sam smiled and turned to John, “you’re going to be better off getting the beer” Sam said throwing money down on the table and leaving to get into the impala.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked at them both and then turned to Ally, “I take it the lightning outside was you” Sam asked his twin sister.

Ally nodded and looked miffed, “yeah when I get pissed it comes out, I’ve got no control over it” Ally said.

Sam nodded and smiled, “well maybe if you want to and when we get to bobby’s we can try to control it if you’re up for it that is” Sam asked trying not to get disappointed as he hasn’t been with them for so long.

Dean chuckled and turned to Sam, “of course Sammy, we’ve missed so much with one and another” Dean said.

Sam smiled like a child with dimples and Ally turned the car into the motel parking lot and turned around so she was facing Sam, “Sammy listen to me, I know your upset but your our little brother and were do anything for you” Ally said.

Sam nodded and smiled, “thanks guys” Sam said.

They got out of the car and Dean turned to Sam, “watch this” Dean said and turned to Ally, “go on baby” Dean said.

Dean walked over to the side of the pavement, grinning like a child “what is she doing” Sam asked.

“Compelling the receptionist for a bigger room, thinking we can stay all together” Dean said.

Sam smiled and nodded, “so how does it work” Sam asked.

“Vampires have a few supernatural powers and one of them is the ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one’s self and other’s. We can so calls ‘switch off’ our ability to feel emotion –such as Fear and guilt – allowing us to kill and feed with remorse and then we can go up against a foe without any fear. But this ability can also relieve ourselves and other people of depression and sadness.” Dean said not looking at his little brother. “Also we can fall from great heights at a much slower rate than humans, almost appearing to float” Dean said.

Sam nodded and was amazed, Ally walked out swinging a key and grinning, “well that was easy, text dad and tell him where we are and you can ask all the question’s you want” ally said smiling.

Sam nodded and pulled out his phone and went to text John as they walked towards the motel room, they unlocked the door and walked in throwing the keys on the side and looked around, “well this could be nicer” Ally said turning her nose up.

Sam frowned and sat down, “okay tell me what you can do then I’m actually interested in this” Sam said.

Ally chuckled and sat down on Dean’s lap, Dean wrapped his arms around her and smiled, “well what do you know, and then were fill in the blanks” Dean said.

Sam nodded and smiled, “well I know that vampires have strength, stronger than ours, and that you need to feed on blood to be able to live” Sam said.

Dean and Ally nodded and smiled, “and that’s all” Sam said.

Dean nodded and shifted Ally, “well the strength is right, - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than the average adult humans and we slowly grow stronger with time. Vampires always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human, even when your newly turned we are still able to toss an average size, fully grown human across the room with great speed and force. We can also single handed pick a grown man up high off the floor by their throat and we can either snap their neck, ripping a person apart and ripping out internal organs such as their heart.” Dean said chuckling at the thought. “our strength is also more powerful than that of a werewolf that are not in wolf form, our strength allows us to jump higher and further than any other natural creature, and vampire that feed on human blood grow stronger with time as they continue to feed, than the vampires that feed on animals” Dean said smiling.

Sam nodded and then looked at them, “wait you can feed on animals” Sam asked.

Ally nodded and smiled, “we can but we don’t, we feed from blood bags, not from humans though” Ally said smiling.

“Okay then, what else” Sam asked.

Ally chuckled and appeared in front of him making him jump, “we are much faster than any humans and werewolves in human form and we can possibly out run a werewolf even when they are in wolf form. We can accelerate our movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see” Ally said chuckling at Sam as he paled, “when we’re running across long distances, we appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened, like our strength, our speed increases with age as well” ally said looking at Dean and smiling.

Dean smiled and appeared in front of Ally and pushed her down on the bed and laughed as she jumped away and pushed him down, sitting on top, “I’m older remember that big brother” Ally said giggling.

Sam chuckled and looked down to Dean, “how old are you two in vampire age” Sam asked.

Dean looked up and smiled, “get off me baby” Dean said and turned to Sam, “well where both 5 years old in vampire age, but Ally was turned in front of me, which is why she’s older for a change” Dean said chuckling.

Sam nodded and smiled, “okay so we’ve established that you have super strength and super speed” Sam said.

Dean smiled and nodded, “right there’s agility, -and Vampires possess superhuman agility. We can move, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without the difficulty or exhaustion. We can jump with our super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood, and like everything else our ability’s increase with age.” Dean said.

Sam was shocked as he looked at them, “wow, so in other words your fucking awesome” Sam said.

Dean and Ally chuckled and nodded, “but this does come with a few downside as well” Ally said.

Sam nodded and turned to them, “were get to that later, what else can you do” Sam asked smiling like a child on Christmas.

Dean nodded and looks over to the door to make sure that they can hear if John and Bobby are coming, “well we have a few little tricks, such as dream manipulation which means that we can control the dreams and the subconscious of people around us, giving us the ability to produce and modify their dreams, we can bestow nightmare or take them away and we can ensure lucid dreaming. And we are able to distort reality and trap you in your dreams” Dean said smiling at the scared look on his face.

Ally looked over and smiled, “but we wouldn’t dare do that, you have my word” Ally said wrapping an arm around him and smiled.

Sam smiled and leant into her embrace, “okay well what else big sister” Sam asked pushing Ally back and snuggling into her and smiling as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Well let’s see, there our senses, we have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. We can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones” Ally said smiling, “we can smell blood and see in the dark” Ally said chuckling.

Sam snorted and looked at both of them, “so in other words, I can’t have a wank without you two hearing me” Sam asked.

Ally and Dean snorted, “well nice way of putting that but yeah your right” Dean said rolling his eyes at his little brother.

Sam looked up and noticed that Dean was smiling, “Dean did you miss me” Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled, he got off the bed and walked around pushing his hand through his hair, “of course we did, we didn’t want to leave you but dad wouldn’t let us take you, that day we were told you were at the park but you weren’t were you” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, “no dad sent me to the library, said he wanted something researching, he was hiding me” Sam said in disbelief.

Dean and Ally nodded and smiled, “but that didn’t mean we didn’t care about you, ever figure out how you got money into your account that dad doesn’t know you still have” Ally questioned.

Sam smiled and looked up, “so do you have sort of mind freak power” Sam snorted.

Ally smiled and looked to Sam, “stand up Sammy” ally said.

For some reason Sam stood up and looked around to Ally, “what the hell” Sam said.

“We have the ability to influence/control minds, plague people’s dreams and alter/erase human memories” Ally said smiling a little bit.

Sam nodded and frowned, “okay then, when you were changed you were 19” Sam said looking at Ally and then turned to Dean, “and your 23” Sam asked.

They nodded, “once you’re bitten you stop aging and we become immune to all illness, disease, virus and infection” Ally said.

Sam looked at them and realised, “in the diner earlier, dad wanted you to get a check-up but you said no, this is why you can’t have blood drawn can you” Sam asked.

Ally nodded, “then dad would find out, I mean a bullet can’t kill us, but it will hurt like hell” Dean said.

“But we can also heal from almost anything as well, I mean we will still feel the pain but it will heal back quickly, we can snap our bones back into place and be perfectly fine after. They only injury we can’t hell from would be a werewolf bite” Ally said smiling a bit, hoping that Sam wouldn’t put the werewolf hurt and this together.

Sam looked around and then to ally and Dean, he turned on them and shouted, “You can die from a werewolf bite and YOU GO AFTER ONE IN THE WOODS, IN THE FUCKING DARK” Sam shouted.

“Look we can take a great amount of damage and we won’t be slowed down, even if were shot with wooden bullets we can still continue to fight as long as we aren’t shot in the heart” Ally snapped back.

Sam looked at her and he was seething, “I just get you two back from being told that you were dead, and you go and follow a werewolf when they can kill you. I don’t want to lose you two ever again.” Sam said looking down.

Ally and Dean looked to each other and frowned, “Sammy I’m sorry I didn’t think, I known for not thinking and I’m sorry, we love you and we don’t want to lose you either” Ally said.

Sam looked up and smiled, “Really, you mean it” Sam said.

Ally and Dean nodded and walked over to where he was stood, “well how about this now we have our trusty geek sidekick, you can tell us if were in danger” Ally said and Dean was nodded in agreement.

“The good thing is that we have Eidetic Memory, meaning that we aren’t able to forget, our minds remember everything, things that we didn’t know we had to everything we learn as vampire” Ally said.

Sam looked up and frowned, “when you say everything” Sam asked as the door opened and John and Bobby walked in, ‘were finish this later’ Sam said looking at them both.

Ally and Dean smiled and nodded, “so then where have you two been” Dean asked.

John looked over and smiled, “thought we would say and let you three have a chat, how in the hell did you get this” John said looking around at the 2 single beds and the double and the pull out sofa.

Ally smiled and looked to John, “poor reception guy had the hot’s for Ally but she decided to get the room first before she told him she was married” Dean said smiling at Ally.

Ally poked her tongue out and smiled at Dean, “you love me really” Ally said bouncing on the ball on her feet, Bobby walked in and looked around smiling.

Ally chuckled and sat down on the double bed and leant back against the head rest, Dean came and sat next to her and she cuddled up against him. “I think I need to go for a shower, I can still smell wet dog” Ally said scrunching her nose up.

Dean chuckled and nodded, “go on then” Dean said and watched as she bent down for her duffle and disappeared in the bathroom.

Dean looked over and noticed the beer, “throw us one” Dean said.

John nodded and threw the can and dean caught it with one hand, “hey ally did that earlier” John said.

Sam chuckled, “looks like you have some skills” Sam said chuckling.

Dean frowned at him and turned his attention to the bathroom, “what the hell” Dean said getting up.

John looked at Dean and saw the change and backed away, “what the fuck are you” John asked.

Dean didn’t have time to answer as the bathroom door broke and Ally chucked the guy out, she was wrapped in a towel and looked around, she saw John shocked and looked back to the vampire, “who sent you” Ally snarled.

“Someone you’re going to wish you never met” he snarled at her.

Ally laughed and looked at him, “wrong person to piss off” she said and pushed him against the wall and lifted him of the floor, snapping his neck Ally dropped him to the floor and turned to Sam, “back of the car, green duffle large bring it in please” Ally asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, Ally turned to Dean, “he wakes snap his neck again” Ally said and walked into the bathroom.

Dean nodded and turned to John, “long story short, me and Ally had a run in with a couple of vampires 5 years ago and got changed, didn’t want you to hate us but hey I was wrong look at you pointing a gun at your own son” Dean snapped.

Ally walked out and smiled as she noticed that the guy was waking up, she walked over and smile down at the waking vampire, “here sis” Sam said.

“Okay when I tell you tie him up please” Ally asked.

Sam nodded and unzipped the bag and noticed that there was rope and it smelled funny, “okay what is this stuff” Sam asked.

Ally pushed the guy on the chair and bent down, “you want this to go smoothly don’t piss me or him” Ally said pointing to Dean “OFF” Ally snapped at him.

He laughed and looked up, “your maker sent me” he snapped.

“Our maker is dead, I killed him myself, and Sam ties him up, around the chest” Ally said.

Sam nodded and went to tying him up but caught Ally as well, “Ahh Shit” Ally said jumping back.

The vampire made a move but John and bobby held him down and John turned to the vampire, “no one harms my children none of them” John snapped and waited for Sam to finish.

John and Bobby turned to Ally and Dean, “okay then, we want an answer, you feed of humans or blood bags” John asked.

Ally and Dean smiled and threw the bag at him, “have a look for yourself” Ally said.

John opened the bag and smiled, “well then your fine, now who’s this guy” John said smiling at his children.

Ally turned and walked over to him, “this can be done two ways, you talk and I’ll be nice, you don’t and you see him” Ally said pointing to Dean. “Will rip your heart out and make you watch” Ally said.

Ally heard Sam and bobby breath in and she looked up, “you can leave if you want, we won’t take offence” Ally said.

Bobby looked at Ally and then to Dean and smiled, “your family and we do this as family” Bobby said.

Ally nodded, “ahh isn’t this sweet, two vampires talking about their feelings” he said.

Dean walked forwards and smiled, “me I’m the nice vampire, Ally here well she can get creative with those powers of hers” Dean said.

“But problem is I can’t control them” Ally said smiling.

John looked up “powers” John asked.

“Later” Ally said.

“I want a name and I want it NOW” Dean snapped at him.

The vampire looked at him and laughed, “You don’t scare me” he said.

Ally was seething by now and moved Dean out of the way, she smiled and plunged her hand into his chest and grabbed his heart, and “now I’m not going to play nice, I want a name and I want it NOW” Ally yelled.

He looked up and nodded, “Eric, your makers brother, wants revenge” he said.

Ally smiled and chuckled “looks like you’re going to watch your heart being ripped out” Ally said and yanked her arms out with his heart. “Ahh there that look, dean burn him” Ally said and walked into the bathroom and threw his heart at him.

Sam, John and Bobby where shocked to see this side of them and looked down, “I’ll be back, don’t do anything to piss her off, feed her that normally works” Dean said.


	7. Chapter 7

John nodded and watched as he eldest wrapped the dead guy in a blanket and then disappeared from them, Ally walked out blood free and looked down and frowned, “well I’m glad we don’t have a

Deposit” Ally said.

John chuckled and smiled, “here sweetie, you need to eat something” John said holding out a blood bag.

Ally smiled and took the bag and bit into it and sucked, she smiled and sat back, “so what do you want to do, we can leave” Ally said.

John frowned, “I don’t want you to leave, I mean it your my children and I will accept you how you are, plus you don’t feed from humans, but you’re not the same as any other vampire we’ve come across” john said.

“I know why that is, but maybe dean can do it quicker when he comes back” Sam said.

John looked and frowned, “people keep saying powers” John said.

Ally smiled and stood up, “well I don’t have control of mine, I can control the elements and I have telepathy, and Dean has telepathy as well and can show people there future, past and present of their own life or ours” Ally said.

John nodded and smiled, “okay then, I noticed that you have fangs and not teeth like the other vampires we’ve come across” John said.

Ally smiled, “there are two types of vampires, first type is the ones with teeth they need the blood to survive and doesn’t have humanity see the world as 1 big blood bag, then there is us where worst, have the choice of humanity, can go out in daylight, our bodies can function pretty well as long as we have a healthy amount of blood, we can eat, drink and sleep” Ally said.

John nodded and frowned, “wait you’ve gone out in day light” John said.

Ally held up her hand and smiled, “there daylight rings as well” Ally said.

John smiled and nodded, “okay then, so you have fangs” John asked trying to clarify.

Ally nodded, “look I know this isn’t what you wanted, but we don’t hurt humans and we still hunt, we as human as we can be” Ally said.

John smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, “shh… come on, your still my little girl” John said.

“So what’s with the fangs sis” Sam asked wanting to get back to his convocation from earlier.

Ally smiled, “we can grow a pair of fangs which we use to feed, our fangs will occasionally come out and extend when we feed or aroused by the scent of blood or if we feel intensely threatened or angered. But new vampires can’t control the fangs coming out epically ones that can’t control their blood lust yet” Ally said.

John nodded and smiled, “okay then, so we need to be careful around sharp objects” John said chuckling.

“I hope so” Dean said making John and Bobby jump.

“The body” ally asked.

Dean smiled and walked over, “brunt and we need to leave soon, can’t have people coming for us with the 3 of them, we need to get somewhere safe, where they can’t be touched.” Dean said.

“Were go to bobby, there we have to be invited in and other vampires can’t get in, but Bobby you’re not going to be able to answer the door” Ally said.

Bobby nodded, “right first thought, you need to tell us what you’ve told Sam so where caught up” bobby said.

Dean nodded and smiled, he walked over to look to his father and uncle, and “take my hand” Dean said to both of them.

John and Bobby nodded and Dean closed his eyes, after a minute Bobby and John where watching as Ally and Dean told Sam about themselves, John and Bobby smiled and Ally walked over to Sam “you okay” Sam asked.

Ally smiled and sat down, “yeah, bout right we get you into trouble” Ally said.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister, “look were family and we do this together I promise” Sam said.

Ally smiled and kissed Sam’s cheek, “thanks Sammy” Ally said and looked over to wear Dean was finished and John looked pissed.

“Your one weakness that will kill you is a werewolf and you go after one, which one as a death wish” John snapped.

Ally got up and pinned John to the wall, “neither and I understand that you’re pissed but I haven’t got a death wish, we handed it and there not going to hurt us anymore, we promised Sam and we promise you and Bobby as well” Ally said.

John nodded as he noticed that Ally wasn’t touching him, “fine, I’m sorry, I can’t lose you” John said putting hand through Ally’s hair.

Ally smiled and looked over to Dean, “get packed I want to leave” Ally said.

Dean nodded, “okay were take one car, “is there anyone who can take your truck” Dean asked John.

John nodded, “ill phone Jim or Josh they can come on get it” John said knowing not to argue with them for the moment.

John went to walkout side and then turned, “John” Bobby said.

John turned to Bobby and chuckled, “was going to go outside for some privately but nowhere is private is it you two” John said smirking.

Ally and Dean smiled and Ally walked over to Dean, “you have 10 minutes, were be back” Ally said and took Dean’s hand and walked out of the room.

John smiled and was amazed that they could take a hint, pulling out his phone he dialled Josh number and smiled as he picked up, “John Winchester” Josh said.

“Hey Josh, any chance you could come and take my truck to Bobby’s” John asked.

“Sure John, what’s going on” Josh asked.

“Look I’ll have to tell you when you come and drop it off” John said.

“Okay then, where are you” Josh asked.

“County pine hotel, mina soda” John said.

“Okay then, see you in a day or two” Josh said.

“Okay then” John said and put the phone down.

Just as John put the phone down and smiled as Ally and Dean walked in, chuckling John turned to them “take it you were just coming back” John said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “food anyone” Ally asked holding up a bag.

John chuckled and looked at his children, he was happy that they were smiling at each other. “Right well if you’re done, we can leave” Dean said.

Ally nodded and turned to Sam, “you can sit up front, me I’m in back and sleeping on dad” Ally said smiling.

John chuckled and nodded, “well then come on were leaving, and I think sleep is a good idea, I mean you look like shit baby” Dean said.

Ally looked at him and smirked, waving her hand and air rose and Dean went flying, Ally doubled over and laughed as dean got up and moved over to her and pinned her to the wall, “now now baby, we now fighting dirty is my talent” Ally said and slipped under and pinned him to the wall with his hand behind him and pinned him down.

Dean tried to move but couldn’t, “fuck Alexandra come on let go” Dean said.

Ally looked at him and snapped, “Fuck you Dean, I’ve been awake for 48 hours and I’m knackered and I don’t need you telling me I look like shit” Ally snapped at him.

“Look I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry” Dean said, he felt Ally loosen her grip and he turned around, “how about dad drives and we sleep” Dean asked.

Ally nodded and Dean threw the keys to John, “Don’t mind do you” Dean asked.

John smiled and nodded, “sure come on, the sooner we get on the road the better” John said and walked out of the motel and towards the car.

Dean got in the back of the car and smiled as Ally curled up next to him and closed her eyes falling to sleep. Dean wrapped his arms around Ally and turned to John, “wake us when where there, but don’t get to close, we tend to lash out” Dean said.

John nodded and smiled, and watched as Dean closed his eyes and bobby looked to John, “they aren’t breathing” Bobby said.

John and Sam looked back and smiled, “I don’t think they need to, I mean technically they are dead” Sam said.

John frowned and looked over to Sam, “no their not, there different” John said.

Sam nodded, “well I’m going to sleep, night dad oh and don’t fuck dean and Ally’s car up” Sam said before closing his eyes and smiling.

John looked over and smiled, he had all three children and nothing was going to take them away, he was going to talk to Ally and Dean and talk about their future.


	8. Chapter 8

John pulled into Bobby's place and noticed Josh stood there with his trunk, gently woke Sam and then bobby. "well Josh is hear, Sam why don't you go in with Bobby, but remember they need inviting in" John said, "plus I don't want anyone else knowing their vampires" John said pointing to Ally and Dean.

Bobby and Sam nodded and went to Josh keeping him away from the car, "ALLY, DEAN" John said staying away.

Ally opened her eyes and smiled, "go ill wake him" Ally said reaching over and kissing her father's cheek.

John smiled and got out of the car and looked over to Sam and Bobby, "Josh you got here quick" John said.

Josh chuckled, "where you get the impala, looks like your old one" Josh said.

John chuckled and went to answer when the door open and John saw Dean hold his hand out for Ally and they walked over hand in hand, "and you are" Josh asked.

"Josh, you remember my eldest Dean and Sam's twin sister Ally" John said.

Josh looked at them and down to their hands and back up and was speechless, "well I never thought I would see Josh speechless, Dean, Ally come on in will you" Bobby said smiling

Dean nodded and patted Josh on the shoulder, "your catching flies" Dean said and slung an arm around Ally and walked into Bobby's.

Ally walked in and looked around smiling, it was the same as she remembered, "well where are we staying" Ally asked.

"Back room, John shares with Sam these days and I think you want your own room" Bobby said raising an eyebrow.

Ally and Dean chuckled and nodded, "that's fine" Dean said and pulled ally to him.

Ally chuckled and went willingly, "well Mr Winchester come on we have company" Ally said to him.

"Huh, I'll have to take you up on that later Mrs Winchester" Dean said making Bobby snort.

They turned and faced him, "good help us" Bobby said and slid over a plate.

"JOHN, SAM, JOSH LUNCH" Bobby shouted.

Bobby looked to Ally, "they coming" Bobby asked.

Ally nodded and smiled; "yep" she said and went to take another bite.

John, Josh and Sam walked in and took a seat, John walked behind Ally and ran his hand over her hair and kissed her head, "any chance you missed me daddy" Ally asked.

John chuckled and nodded, "I've missed the both off you" John said and sat down next to Dean and dug into his food.

Josh was still staring but he was staring at Ally and Dean was starting to get pissed off about it, "take your eyes somewhere else Josh, there not the sweet kids they used to be" Bobby said noticing that Dean was going to rip his head off.

Josh looked up and nodded, "sorry" Josh said not hiding the fact he was interested.

Ally looked up and smiled, "sorry but I'm married" Ally said.

John snorted at Josh's looked and turned to him, "plus even if she wasn't you wouldn't even dare, as I would chop it off" John snapped.

Sam laughed, "You know what dad was like when she was younger and he's going to be worst as she is older, beautiful and dad just got her back" Sam said.

Dean smiled and leant over to Ally, "thinking we could get some alone time, I now the river is still down here" Dean said.

Ally looked around and smiled, "sure Dee" Ally said and kissed his cheek.

"Were going for a walk down the back of the river, were be back in half an hour and no were won't be far" Ally said to John.

John nodded and smiled, "have fun" John said and watched as they walked out when the dog started barking at them.

Ally looked down and growled making the dog back off and she laughed, John, Bobby and Sam chuckled and watched as Josh was confused. John was smiling away and looked over, "there not animal people" John said.

Josh nodded and looked over to John, "So then as you have them back you going to this Halloween party that Ellen is throwing" Josh asked.

John looked out of the window and saw Dean take Ally's hand and disappeared, John turned back to Josh, "I'll have to talk to them first, and I'm not sure how they will take it being around new people" John said.

Josh nodded and smiled, "well I have nothing to do for a while, you aright with me sticking around" Josh asked.

Bobby smiled and nodded, "sure but your down here, Ally and Dean have the back room, John is in with Sam which leaves you down here" Bobby said.

Josh nodded and smiled, "so there's something different about them, and he's very protective for her, you never did say why they left John" Josh asked.

John smiled, "Dean is Ally's husband and you get on the wrong side she'll bite" John said.

Josh looked at John and was speechless again, "wait married to each other" Josh asked.

"Yeah and what off it" Dean asked walking in.

Ally looked over them and popped herself down on the floor, John chuckled and looked over to Dean, "you okay" John asked.

Dean nodded and smiled, "yeah just hungry, haven't eaten much" Dean said.

Ally looked up and walked outside and down towards the car and grabbed a blood bag and poured it into the bottle and walked back in, "it isn't much, only soup left" Ally said smiling.

Dean nodded and poured the blood down his neck and smiled as the burning in his stomach disappeared, walking over to the sink he washed the bottle out and put it on the draining board and returned to the front room where he sat next to Ally and pulled her on to his lap and smiled and she snuggled into him.

Josh looked down and frowned, "really John, its incest" Josh said.

Ally looked up and Josh took a step back as Ally walked up to him, "if you don't like it you can always leave" Ally said turning on him.

"Okay sweetie, come on" John said.

John turned to Josh and snapped, "no offence Josh but that was how I lost them the first time, and if you stop and take a minute your see that there is no one else better for my little girl that the guy that raised her and looked after her" John said.

Josh nodded and turned to Ally and Dean, "look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just something new we have to find a common ground on" Josh said.

Dean nodded and looked to Josh, "maybe just stay away from her for a while, when someone pisses her off she will stay mad at them, trust me I know best" Dean said taking ally from his father's embrace and smiled as she kissed him.

Dean smiled into the kiss and looked over to John, "so what's going on then" Dean asked.

"Well a friend of mine, I went to her when you and Ally disappeared and I needed help, I went to her and well she was a big help was there for me, has a daughter your age" John said.

Dean nodded and smiled at Ally, "well what does she want" Dean asked.

"Nothing, Jo her daughter has convinced her to throw a Halloween party and we've been invited" John said.

Dean nodded, "cool a party, do we have to dress up" Ally asked.

John smiled and nodded, "yep only the younger ones though so you, Sam and Dean" John said.

Ally groaned and looked over to Sam and smiled, "hey dean, we could go as vampires" Ally said.

Dean, Sam, Bobby and John snorted, "Well we saw that coming" Dean said chuckling.

"Well then we better go and find a costume" Sam said grabbing his brother and sister.

John chuckled and realised they didn't have any money, "Hey dean, here" John said throwing his wallet at him, "find 3 costumes and then come back" John said.

"Sure" Dean said and walked out following Sam and Ally.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean got into his car and Ally in the front and Sam in the back, Ally smiled and turned to Sam, “so maybe you can be a vampire as well” Ally asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, “well be the best dressed there” Sam said chuckling away.

Dean looked over to Ally and laughed, “Couldn’t think of anything else” Dean asked.

Ally smirked, “well we don’t need to do much we pretty much have it down” Ally said smiling away.

Dean chuckled and turned into the car park and parked the car, turned to Sam he smiled, “know where to look by any chance” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, “sorry no, looks like we’re be looking around for a while” Sam said.

Dean knew that was coming and smiled at Ally, “well come on baby, let’s go and find you something” Dean said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “well this is going to be fun, plus we need some normal clothes as well, but we have money for that” Ally said.

Sam smiled and walked on the other side of them and frowned, “man this is like a bad film, the geek with the pretty people” Sam said.

Ally laughed and turned to Sam, “oh Sammy you don’t need to worry little brother, and you’re a pretty person as well. I mean we did come from the same womb, and we all have the same parents” Ally said giggling at him.

Sam frowned and pushed Ally lightly, “wow, you made me feel so much better” Sam said rolling his eyes.

Ally looked at him, “don’t roll your eyes at me little brother” Ally said.

Sam chuckled and turned to them, “well actually outside it makes me the big brother as your 19 and Dean’s only 23” Sam said.

Ally turned and looked at him, “shut up, were older and always will be” Ally said pouting.

Sam smiled and they walked into a town packed full of people, Dean moaned and looked around and then to Sam and Ally, “I want this done quickly I hate shopping, and she takes her sweet ass time about it” Dean said.

Ally nodded and so did Sam and they walked into a fancy dress store, looking around Ally saw a few things and smiled, “ohh look” Ally said.

Dean walked over and smiled, it was a fairy costume and it was red, short and had big wings, Dean smiled again and wrapped his arms around her, “your make one beautiful fairy baby, but with a nasty bite” he said grinning.

Ally smiled and grabbed her size and went to find Sam, “Sammy look” Ally said.

Sam looked and smiled, “cool sis, now that we have our costumes can we leave, because I’m getting hungry” Sam said.

Ally and Sam nodded and went to the till to pay for it all and walked out with 2 bags, Ally smiled and Dean took her hand as they walked into the food court. Dean looked over to Sam, “what do you want?” Dean asked.

“Chicken salad please” Sam said and sat down.

Sam looked over and smiled, “sis you okay, you seem jumpy” Sam said.

Ally looked over and smiled, “yeah, just getting a bit hungry and I can’t feed here, and Josh is at the house and I can’t eat there, I can’t control these stupid gifts and all I can hear is everyone talking and its pissing me off” Ally said.

Sam smiled and placed his hand on her, “shh… come on sis, just focus on me and me alone” Sam said.

Ally nodded and closed her eyes, and focusing on Sam and it worked she smiled and opened her eyes, “how did you know that would work” Ally asked.

“Well when you went out for a walk I went all geek and decided to look up all vampire myth and fact and found out a few tricks that might work for you, but I’ll get into your control later on okay” Sam said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “thank you Sam” Ally said.

Sam smiled and nodded, “your welcome sis” Sam said and looking over when Dean came and sat down.

Dean past Sam his meal and frowned, “do you really eat that shit” Dean asked.

Sam nodded and smiled, “we all don’t stay like that” Sam said waving his hand over Dean and Ally.

They both smiled and dug into their meals when an older woman walked over and smiled at Sam, “well good afternoon Sam, your dad back in town” she asked.

Sam looked up and smiled, “oh hey Jody, yeah were staying with Bobby again” Sam said.

Jody looked over and smiled, “Jody Mills, friend of bobby and John” Jody said.

Ally and Dean looked over and smiled, “I’m Ally and this is my husband Dean” ally said.

Jody smiled and nodded, “well nice to meet you, Sam when you get home can you get your father to give me a phone, I have news on his missing children” Jody said.

Ally and Dean looked up and looked over to her, “why are you still looking into a missing person’s case” Dean asked.

Jody looked up and snorted, “Well I don’t think this as anything to do with you, but John is a friend and I don’t think it’s fair to give up on it” Jody and walked away.

Dean and Ally looked over to Sam and frowned, “well she was a barrel of laughs” Dean said.

Ally laughed and looked over to Sam, “so then, what’s going to happen at this Halloween thing, because Halloween normally sucks” Ally said fusing with her hair.

Dean smiled and grabbed her hands, “hey your hair is fine, leave it alone” Dean said and they turned to Sam, “so who else is going to be their” Dean asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, “well to answer your question Ally, Jo likes to show off properly thinking that she can get some new guy, and Dean Jim, Caleb and others will be their” Sam said.

Dean nodded and looked over, “Sammy please tell us the truth, but when dad had to give up on us who else knew” Dean asked.

Sam smiled, “well we first went to Bobby, and then we all went to Jim’s where Caleb and Josh were, dad had the hunting community on you, I’m actually amazed that you stayed hidden for the first few years” Sam said.

Dean and Ally smiled, “we didn’t want to be found Sam, he ducked and hid and made sure we weren’t found, I mean I learnt from dad how to hide” Dean said smiling at Sam sadly.

Sam nodded and went to eating his food in silence, Ally frowned and stood up she walked over to Sam’s side and sat down, she pulled his chin towards him and smiled, “Sammy please look at me” Ally asked.

Sam looked and Ally could see the watery eyes, “I’m sorry we hurt you Sammy, I never wanted to hurt you. But you have to understand that you’re just as strong and hard headed as me and Dean. Now I promise you that were going to stay with you for the rest of your life I promise you” Ally said to her.

Sam looked and smiled, “but your stay like this and then were die and you’re be alone” Sam said.

Ally smiled, “you’re thinking too much Sam, I mean what would you rather us change you, dad and bobby” Ally said snorting.

When Sam didn’t answer Ally looked down and frowned, “ahh hell no” Ally said and grabbed Sam, “this isn’t anything you want Sam, I mean there are a lot of downsides to this” Ally said.

Sam looked up and nodded, “can we just go home and talk about this” Sam asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally and Dean nodded and grabbed Sam’s hand and used there vampire speed to get up to the car, Sam got in the back while Ally and Dean Where in the front. Ally was pissed and didn’t want to speak to Sam about turning him, Dean turned and looked at Ally, “baby come on, he doesn’t want to lose us” Dean said.

Ally turned to Dean and frowned, “Dean I’m not turning him and nobody else, they don’t want this life it was pushed on us and we didn’t have any choice, I look at Sam and I’m jealous because I miss the human part of life, I mean were stuck at this age which isn’t bad because were good looking but I see the way Sam, dad and bobby look at us, just in case we turn on them” Ally snapped at Dean.

Sam looked and snorted, “Really you’re going with that, I mean come on you two we don’t look like that at you, we trust you and I know that you and Dean are more human than me or dad, because every day you wake up you get up and smile and take the day as it comes and that’s a miracle to me and everyone else, and if I’m reaching chick flick I will be but I look up to you two because you’re the best brother and sister a guy could ask for” Sam said looking down.

Ally turned to Sam and smiled, “really you believe that about us” ally asked.

Sam nodded and looked to Ally, “I’m sorry I pissed you off, but I didn’t want to lose you and I still don’t” Sam said.

Ally frowned and turned to Sam again, “how about this, you let me and Dean think about this, and if we both agree about this, then were talk about this as a family when Josh isn’t around.” Ally said.

Sam smiled and nodded, “okay well let’s get in there before dad comes to find us” Sam said.

Ally chuckled and nodded, the all got out of the car and followed each other into the house and smiled as John, Bobby and Josh where sat at the kitchen table and chatting away, Ally and Dean could hear everything and smiled as John turned around, “hey you’re back and with a few bags” John said.

“Yeah we needed some new clothes, and don’t worry we used our own money to buy these, plus we got costumes as well” Ally said.

Josh smiled and stood up, “so you’re all going as the same thing” Josh asked.

Ally didn’t say anything but walked over to John and smiled, “I’ll be upstairs, call me if you need me” Ally said and walked up the stairs.

Josh turned to Dean, “did I do something” Josh asked.

Dean turned and smiled, “it’s about earlier, and she doesn’t forgive easy” Dean said.

Josh nodded, “maybe I should go and talk to her” Josh said.

Dean snorted, “I wouldn’t just leave her, she come round by dinner time” Dean said.

Josh nodded and put his head down in his hands, Dean frowned and turned to John and Bobby, “maybe I’ll go and talk to her” Dean said.

John stood and smiled, “let me try” John asked.

Dean nodded and took a seat by Sam and grabbed the coffee mug and turned to John, “hey Josh, don’t take it to heart she can be like this, had a bad run in with a few monster a while back and it changed us for the better, I mean she is still Ally but she isn’t a child anymore and wants to be treated like a person not something to be looked at all the time” Dean said.

Josh smiled and nodded, “well not to push things, but how in the hell did you two become like that, I mean you were a good looking teenager, and I mean so was Ally but you haven’t even lost your looks at all, even Sam is a good looking guy” Josh said.

Dean and Sam chuckled and Josh looked over, “Sam come on tell me you don’t get the girl you’re after” Josh asked.

Sam smiled and shook his head, “I’m not like that Josh, plus I like the way I am at the moment” Sam said smiling at them.

Dean chuckled and looked over, “if I remember you always had trouble when you were in school” Dean said.

Sam looked over and smiled, “well after a while, I went off the deep end. Ended up in a bit of trouble and dad got pissed off with me” Sam said.

Dean laughed, “so there is some Winchester bad side in there then” Dean asked.

Sam smirked and went to drinking his coffee, Dean smiled and heard John and Ally walking down the stairs, Dean turned and smiled as Ally came into view and she looked over to Josh, “hey Josh, look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you think you were in the wrong, I’ve just haven’t had a lot of sleep and I snapped at you” Ally said.

Josh smiled and stood up wrapping his arms around her, “that’s fine Ally, it just nice to see this family whole again” Josh said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “well just what we brought daddy” ally said.

John looked over and shrugged his shoulder, “what?” John asked.

Ally grabbed the bags and passed them over and smiled, John noticed a vampire costume, a zombie and a fairy. “Well then I’m guessing that Dean is the vampire, Sam the zombie and Ally the fairy” John said smiling.

Ally smiled and showed her dimples and John smiled as she looked really young, “well when we have some down time, we need a chat as Sam said something earlier that we need to chat about as a family” ally said and walked into the living room.

Dean smiled and turned to Bobby, “this includes you as well” Dean said joining Ally and smiling at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally leant over to Dean and smiled, “how about we go and have some fun upstairs” Ally whispered.

Dean smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her through the kitchen with everyone smiling, Ally smiled and ran up the stairs with Dean behind her. Dean slammed the door and smiled as Ally pushed him against the wall and made a dent, “shit I think bobby’s going to kill us” ally said and smiled as Dean started kissing her neck.

Ally moaned and smiled as she wrapped her legs around Dean’s waist and pulled his shirt off and threw it against the wall and on to the floor, Dean smiled and looked over as he pushed her into the other wall and pulled her shirt off throwing it on the floor, “bed before we break walls and bobby kill’s us” Ally said.

Dean smiled and moved to the bed and undone her trousers, and ripped them off. Ally turned Dean over and straddled his hips and bent down, Ally smiled and undone his jean’s and pulled the off with his boxers, moving down his body Ally stopped at his cock and smiled as she licked and started to suck Dean off, Dean moaned and moved his hands to her hair and started to fuck her mouth, “shit baby” Dean said.

Ally smiled and moved down to his balls and smiled as she kissed and nipped at him and smiled when dean flipped them over and looked down, gently pulling her panties off and smiled as she moaned at him, Dean leant in between her legs and smiled as she sat up and looked down as she watched Dean lick her out.

Ally was moving and she pulled Dean up, “fuck me now Dean” ally said and moaned as Dean pushed in and grabbed a hold of her.

Ally moved up and down and held on, she smiled as she fucked herself on his dick and chuckled at the moans that came out of Dean’s mouth. Gently laying her down Dean smacked into her and smiled as she was tightening around her as she came, Dean didn’t last long after that and pulled himself to the other side and wrapped his arms around her, he looked at the walls and grimaced, “well it looks like where be fixing the walls” Dean said.

Ally chuckled and nodded, “well I don’t know about you but I’m going for a shower, so can you grab me some clean clothes please” Ally said kissing him.

Dean pushed his tongue into her mouth and moaned as she moved over him and straddled him again, “come on baby, I need a shower” Ally said.

Dean nodded and got up and dressed, “I’ll bring the clothes to you, go and get in the shower okay” Dean said.

Ally nodded and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and stepped in, Dean smiled and walked down stairs and everyone was looking at him, “what” Dean said.

Everyone smiled and Dean turned to bobby, “were pay for the damage” Dean said.

Bobby frowned and looked at him and realised that they were stronger so things that would withstand humans wouldn’t them, “that’s fine, I need to make some changes in that room, so maybe you and Ally can help with the change and were be even” Bobby said.

Dean nodded and bent down grabbed the bag of clothes and turned to the other, “she’s in the shower, needed some clothes” Dean said and disappeared.

John smiled and looked over to Josh, “fancy going and grabbing some things for the grill, and were leave in the morning to get to Ellen’s” John said.

Josh nodded and smiled, Ally got out of the shower and noticed that Dean had left clothes and underwear for her and smiled, she got dressed and did her hair and make – up and walked out when Sam looked up, “hey, Josh has gone for food, he’ll be about an hour maybe 2” Sam said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ally nodded and sat down next to John, “Dad can I asked you something” Ally asked.

John nodded and looked at her, “okay well I’ve been thinking and I know dean agrees with me, me and Dean are immortal and we won’t age” Ally said.

John nodded, “but you three will and in about 50 years were going to lose you two or earlier depending on the hunts we go on” Ally said.

John knew where this was going, “Sam mentioned earlier about us turning you three and well I went off at him but thinking about this it’s up to you three” Ally said looking at them.

John smiled and nodded, “well I think that it would be a good idea, but only if you’re happy with doing this” John said.

Bobby nodded, “me too, your family and we can’t lose you again” Bobby said.

Ally and Dean nodded and looked over to Sam who was smiling, “well you know my answer” Sam said.

“Okay were due this when Josh has left, but there is a few things you need to know about being a vampire” Dean said.

They all nodded and smiled, “go on then” John said.

“okay first thing is when your turned you stop aging so make sure you are happy with your appearance as that is how your stay, Sam your stay at 24, dad and bobby at the age you are” Dean said.

The nodded, “well if you turn anyone there is a chance that they can become sired to you” Ally said.

John, Bobby and Sam frowned, “what’s a sired” Sam asked.

Ally smiled and looked over, “a sire bond is rare but they can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire they ha eve strong feelings for. Now you three are safe as were family” Ally said.

They nodded and smiled, “okay what else” John asked.

Ally and Dean nodded, “okay well there are a few things that you need to stay away from, when your first turned were doing this down stairs and I need you to find three personal items, like ring, bracelet something you wear” Ally said.

“For what” Bobby asked.

“Sunlight burns and kills, I now this witch and she will put a spell on the items and they will become daylight rings” Dean said.

John frowned, “witches really” John said.

Dean nodded, “there helpful dad” Dean said.

John nodded, “okay what about things that can hurt us or kill us” Sam asked.

Dean nodded and smiled, “well there are a few things so stick with me, 1. Decapitation, Fire or Sunlight, Wood, Vervain, Heart Extraction, Desiccation, Vampire blood line, Werewolf bite, Magic.” Dean said.

The nodded and Sam looked up, “Vervain what’s that” Sam asked.

Ally smiled “Vervain is a plant that was grown when the first ever vampires walked the earth, so exposure to or ingestion of Vervain causes us to become severely feverish and weak. And physical contact with Vervain will burn a vampire’s skin. And we can’t compel anyone who has ingested Vervain or it has to be on them” Ally said.

Sam nodded, “so in other words, stay away from it” Sam said.

Ally and Dean nodded and John turned to them, “how do you know all this” John asked.

“About 2 years ago Dean was taken and I went mad and went after the little bitch that took him, we found out the long way and was tortured” Ally said.

John frowned and smiled, “well at least you killed them” John said.

“Well you know that you have to be invited in and when you get turned Bobby, this house will be empty which means any vampire can walk in” Dean said changing the subject.

Bobby nodded and smiled, “well I have a feeling with you two where be fine” bobby said.

Ally and Dean nodded and Sam looked over, “what desiccation and why can magic hurt us” Sam asked.

Dean smiled, “well desiccation is where vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify” Dean said and looked at them, “it is important that you keep a healthy amount of blood and your be fine, and as for the magic we are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft – including the creation of harmful magical objects” Dean said.

They all nodded and then John looked up, “wait you said vampire bloodline” John said going pale.

Ally chuckled and nodded, “well if an original vampire dies, all the vampires from their bloodline will slowly perish” Ally said.

“And do you know who our blood line is” John asked.

Ally nodded and smiled, “yep, Alexandretta Michelson” Ally said.

John nodded and smiled, “okay then I take it that’s about all” John asked.

Ally and Dean smiled, “little things like a broken neck will render you unconscious for a few minutes” Dean said.

John nodded and smiled, “so in other words don’t piss each other off then” John said.

Bobby chuckled and smiled, “well this sounds like fun, what I have noticed is that you have gifts will we” Bobby asked.

Ally frowned, “I’m not sure, we the only ones, well apart from being about to make fog and scare people” Ally said.

“Were have to wait till were turned” Sam said.

Ally turned to the door and frowned, that wasn’t Josh’s trunk, “bobby you expecting company” Ally asked.

Bobby shook his head and got up but Dean looked at him to tell him to sit, “were doing this, if it’s a friend then were step back” Dean said.

Bobby nodded and smiled, Dean got up and pulled Ally with him, they walked outside and notice it was Jim and Caleb they hadn’t seen them in years, “who are you two” Jim asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean snorted and walked inside, “its Jim and Caleb” Dean said and walked back to Ally and wrapped his arm around her.

“Bobby, who are the kids” Jim asked.

Bobby smiled and looked over to them, “come on, Josh should be back with dinner and you have dish duty” Bobby said and let Jim and Caleb follow him.

John turned around and smiled as he saw Jim and Caleb, “hey guys” John said.

Jim smiled and looked over to Sam, “they your friends” Jim asked pointing at Dean and Ally.

John chuckled and stood up walking over to Ally and Dean putting his arms around them, Ally smiled and moved back as she embraced her father hug and Dean looked over to Jim, “hey pastor him, Caleb” Dean said smirking.

Jim looked at them and then to Sam and then back and breathed in, “shit John you actually found them” Jim said and walked over to them and pulled them in to his embrace.

Ally and Dean tense and something was burning Ally, she moved back and walked over to the sink and ran her hand under the tap, “Ally you okay” Dean asked.

“Yeah burnt myself earlier, remember on the oven” ally said smiling.

Dean knew that looked and turned back to Jim and smiled, “girl can’t cook if her lift depended on it” Dean said.

Caleb smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder, “Damn you two grew” Caleb said.

Sam got up and walked over and grabbed the first aid kit, “here let me” Sam said.

Ally smiled and held her hand out and Sam looked up, he smiled and went to putting the cream on and wrapped it up, “tell me when it stops itching and ill bandage it up” Sam said.

Ally smiled and nodded, putting her hand down she looked over to Jim and Caleb and smiled, “Jim what the hell is that” Ally asked as she pointed to the flowers in Jim’s hand.

Jim looked down and smiled, “I was giving them, on the way in a woman was stood in the corner and said they were for luck, called them Vervain flowers” Jim said.

Ally looked over to Dean and he was already walking out, “DEAN NO” Ally shouted.

John looked over and noticed that he was walking down the path and turned to Ally, “he’s your husband” john said.

Ally huffed and looked to John, “and he’s your eldest son” Ally bite back.

Jim looked to Ally, “husband?” he asked.

Ally looked over and nodded, “yeah you now the whole marriage, sex, offspring” Ally said walking over to the door, “I’ll be back” Ally said and ran down the path.

Ally made it down to the bottom and noticed that Dean was leant against the wall with a piece of paper in his hand, “Dee” Ally asked.

“She was a witch, she knows about us and this is a spell I think Jim is bewitched and maybe even Caleb” Dean said.

Ally nodded and pulled out her phone, hitting the speed dial she waited for her dad to pick up, “sweetie” John said.

“Hey daddy, well Dean found a spell for bewitching people and we think that Jim and Caleb are bewitched, the Vervain was what burnt me” Ally said.

“Okay then we’re due this come up in 10 minutes okay” John said.

“Okay then we’re talking anyway” ally said and put the phone down.

Ally turned to Dean and smiled, “you sure about this, I mean what if they hurt dad, bobby or even Sam” Dean asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, “I know we haven’t trusted people but maybe we should trust dad as he’s family” Ally said.

Dean smiled and they both looked up to the house when they heard Sam scream, Ally and Dean appeared beside Sam and John and turned to Jim and Caleb, “I’m sorry this is going to hurt when you wake” Ally said and hit Jim and Caleb really hard so they were knocked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Ally turned around and noticed that Sam was on the floor and not moving, "Sammy" Ally said running over to him.

Ally bent down and checked his pulse, she looked up at dad "what happened, Sam hardly has a pulse" Ally said.

John looked at them and shrugged his shoulders, "one minute we were talking and the next Jim attacked Sam, Ally is he okay" John asked.

Ally nodded and bit her wrist, she sat behind Sam and pushed her wrist to Sam and made him drink, "come on Sammy, you need to drink it" Ally said.

Dean looked down and frowned, "baby you're going to have to change him, he isn't strong enough" Dean said.

Ally nodded and looked up, "this is what you want, if so Dean take the sliver ring he's wearing and find that witch, he's going to need the ring" Ally said and looked outside to see the sun going down.

John nodded and Dean Bent down and grabbed the ring, "I'll be half an hour, carry him down stairs and do it" Dean said.

Ally nodded and keep her hand in his mouth when he started to wake, Ally smiled and gently picked him up, she turned to John and Bobby "there be out for a while, make sure they tried up the spell will wear off, and I'm sorry" Ally said.

John nodded and looked over to her, "you have nothing to be sorry about, I promise" John said.

Ally nodded and gently carried Sam down the stairs, she pushed the bed into the corner and gently laid Sam down, he looked up and smiled, "I'm dying sis" Sam said.

Ally looked down and smiled, "not on my watch" Ally said and looked over, "you sure you want to be like us" Ally asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, "can't have my big sister looking better than me" Sam said coughing,

Ally laughed and looked down again, "you have my blood in you and now I have to bite you, I promise this will be quick and it's going to hurt so please keep it down." Ally asked.

Sam nodded and smiled, Ally pulled her fangs down and bent over Sam and bite down, Sam winced and Ally started to suck, after a few minutes she pulled back and looked down, "I'm sorry" she said and snapped his neck.

Ally got up and wiped her mouth and smiled as Sam had gotten what he wanted, gently closing the door Ally walked up the steps and John turned around and noticed that Ally had blood on her top, "Ally" John asked.

Ally looked down and smiled, "not mine Sam's turning now, I came up for blood bags" Ally said.

John smiled and pointed to the fridge and smiled as she walked over and grabbed the blood bags and walked down stairs with John and Bobby following, Ally walked in and smiled at the sight, she could see Sam changing in front of her. Ally sat down on the bed and pushed his hair out of the way and looked up to John, "is Jim and Caleb alright" Ally asked.

John and Bobby nodded and John walked over to his little girl, "thanks for saving him, and we've had a chat and were thinking off doing this once Josh is gone so after the Halloween party" John said.

Ally nodded and smiled, "okay then, I love you daddy" Ally said and whipped her head to the sound of Sam.

John saw Ally look down and smiled, "ally" John asked.

"He's dead" Ally said.

John frowned and looked around and felt the tears come, "it didn't work" Bobby asked.

Ally whipped her head around and smiled, "of course it worked I just told you he's dead, as in un-dead, vampires and oh god waking up" Ally said turning and holding him down.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sammy breathe slowly and look at me and only me" Ally said.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Ally and smiled, "Ally" Sam said.

"Slowly sit up and drink these in till your full" ally said handing him blood bags.

Sam nodded and smiled as he looked over and noticed that bobby and John was staring at him in shock, "wow, I really have some good looking kids" John said.

Ally chuckled and looked at Sam, "it's going to taste really bad but hey you're going to want more, and that's going to hurt" Ally said and watched as Sam tried to go through the pain.

"Shit" Sam said and drank the bag down, Ally smiled and handed him another and turned to him. "you have rules so listen and listen good, no feeding from human's, you get hungry and you either find a blood bag or if were in the woods you can eat animals, they don't do the same thing and blood bags but they help. But there will always be blood bags around. Me and Dean will teach you how to fight with your new strength and the other bits and bob's will come with time" ally said.

Sam nodded and went to get up, "you have to wait to leave here in till Dean gets back otherwise you're going to burn and it hurts" Ally said.

Sam nodded and sat down, looking at himself he frowned, "hey I look different" Sam said.

Ally, John and Bobby snorted, "Wow Sammy" Ally said.

Sam snorted and heard the door open, Ally looked up and smiled, "I'll be back that's my loving husband" Ally said and disappeared.

John smiled and walked over to his youngest and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Sam you okay, you seem worried" John asked.

Sam looked up and nodded, "I don't know I have this feeling in my stomach and I don't know what it is" Sam said looking at his dad.

John smiled and nodded, he looked over and Dean and Ally walked in; Dean stopped and looked at Sam and smiled, "the un-dead look on you looks really good Sammy" Dean said handing him his ring. "Put it on" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and placed the ring on and looked to them, "now what" Sam asked.

Ally smiled and walked over to Sam and pushed him into the light and smiled, "daylight ring, you can go out in the daylight and not have a problem" Ally said.

Sam nodded and turned to them, "so I can leave this room now" Sam asked.

Dean looked to Sam, "you full, because Josh is on his way back" Dean said.

Sam nodded and smiled, "okay then, let's go upstairs and find out how our guests are, and dad can you please get rid of the Vervain plants please" Dean asked.

John nodded and walked up stairs with Bobby and Sam turned to his brother and sister, "thank you, you saved me" Sam said.

Ally smiled and nodded, "well after we've done with the Halloween party were teach you how to fight with you strength" Ally said smirking.

Sam nodded and they walked up stairs and came face to face with Josh, "you okay?" Sam asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Josh nodded and looked over them, "yeah, but why are Jim and Caleb tied up" Josh asked.

Sam smiled, "attacked me and dad and Bobby, Ally and Dean got here just in time" Sam said.

Josh nodded and John called out to Ally and Dean, "there awake and asked for you" John said.

Ally nodded walked over with Dean and stood in front of them and smirked, "what do you want, we know you're not them, so who are you" Ally asked.

Jim looked up and he was blank, "stop fighting" Jim said and he sounded blank.

John looked over and frowned, "he's been compelled, keep them tied down because once they got the message across there kill themselves." Ally said.

Ally bent down and grabbed Jim and Dean did the same with Caleb and sent the look of sorry to John, "listen to me, you are not under any control and you are you own person, snap out of it" Ally said looking into his eyes.

Jim blinked a few times and looked around and was confused, "John, Bobby, Sam, Josh why am I here, I was in my church a minute ago" Jim said.

Dean had snapped Caleb out of it and looked around noticing Ally and Dean, "who the hell are you" Jim asked.

John frowned and walked over to him, "Jim what's the date" John asked.

Jim looked at him and smiled, "October 28th" Jim said.

John shook his head, "no it's the 30th, tomorrow is Jo's party" John said.

Jim looked over and noticed Caleb, "okay can you untie us please" Caleb asked.

John nodded and him and bobby went to untying them and smiled when Jim and Caleb stood and walked over to the kitchen, they took a seat and looked around to Ally and Dean again, "you still didn't answer my question, who are you" Jim snapped.

Ally looked at him and smirked, "first off DO NOT SNAP AT ME, second we were getting to it, my name is Ally and this is Dean, where John missing children" Ally said.

Dean walked over and placed his hand around her waist and she leant back, "please don't yell at my wife, she can get pissy really easy" Dean said.

Jim looked at them and back to John, "married, I thought you said they ran away because you got in a fight with them, John Winchester did you lie to me" Jim asked.

John frowned, "nope, we did get in a fight; I fight over them sleeping together. But I've seen the wrong of my ways and I'm happy for them, he keeps her happy and she does the same for Dean, you don't like it, you can leave" John snapped.

Jim smiled and stood up, "well done John, you finally put your children first, it's nice to have you to back" Jim said.

Caleb stood up and walked around them and snorted, "Shit Johnny, there fucking gorgeous" Caleb said.

Sam snorted, "Don't go there, they can be bloody vain" Sam said smiling at his brother and sister.

Ally and Dean turned to Sam and turned cold on him, "bite us little brother" Ally snapped.

Sam laughed and turned to John and smiled, "well I don't know about you but I'm hungry for food" Sam said.

John chuckled and nodded, "well Ally and Dean are on dishes duty after this and Jim, Caleb your welcome to stay for dinner and the night, but you're going to be down here with Josh" bobby said.

Jim and Caleb smiled and nodded, "Sam fancy your big sister kicking your ass" Ally asked.

Sam looked over and smiled, "you're on" Sam said and they walked outside.

John, Bobby, Jim, Caleb, Dean and Josh watched as the twins walked outside and Ally turned to Sam and smiled, "let's see what you got, plus you can use your new skills" Ally said.

Sam nodded, and Ally stood in the middle of the yard and smiled, "well I haven't got all day little brother" Ally said.

Sam growled and Ally knew she was hitting a nerve, glancing at Dean she smiled and looked over to Sam to see him coming at her, Ally moved and he fell to the floor, "I learnt to fight from Dean and you from dad, we both fight differently and I fight dirty come on" Ally said.

Sam stood up and turned his attention back to Ally and went for her again, he got her on the floor and pinned her down, "first thing Sammy, I'm older and stronger" ally said flipping him over and pinning him to floor.

Ally and Sam heard Dean Laugh and they turned to Dean how looked up, "well I think this could be fun" Sam said and walked over to them and sat down smiling.

Ally walked over to Dean and was pulled down on his lap and wrapped in his arms, "nice to know you can still kick ass" Dean said.

Ally smiled and bent down and kissed him, she smiled and curled up. Dean smiled and tightened his grip and turned to Jim, "Well Dean, you going to tell me how you managed to marry your sister" Jim asked.

Dean smiled and nodded, "sure we faked a birth certificate for ally in Singer and two of our friends posed as family and the nice man at the church smiled and married us, she was a singer for a few days and then went back to Winchester" Dean said.

Jim smiled and nodded his head, "well that's new, never thought I would see something like that" Jim said and smiled at them.

Ally looked up and smiled, "well what did you expect, we are Winchester's after all" Ally said and turned to Bobby, "you want some help" Bobby asked.

Bobby nodded, "think wont light, do you mind" bobby asked.

Ally smiled and waved her hand and pushed the fire to the grill and watched it erupt into flames, Ally smiled and turned back to Dean and smiled. "How the hell did you do that" Caleb asked.

Ally smiled and looked over to him, "I have a gift" Ally said.

Caleb was smiling, "me too, I have visions" Caleb said.

Ally looked and smiled, "I can control the elements" Ally said.

Dean smiled, "can show people the past, present and future" Dean said.

Caleb looked over to Sam, "and what about you? If they both have one, so should you" Caleb said.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Dean, "anything you can see" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and got up placing Ally down in his seat and sitting down next to Sam; Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and closed his eyes, focusing on the future Dean smiled when he saw it. "Shit baby, he's telepathic like us and he can sense feeling's like if family is in danger" Dean said.

Ally smiled and stood up, "well looks like your special as well little brother" Ally said and patted his shoulder.

Sam laughed, and looked over to Dean "god I'm starving" Sam said.

Ally smiled and laughed, holding her hand out, "come on then" Ally said and Sam took it.

Ally pulled Sam into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag and threw it in the microwave and turned to watch Sam frown, "blood from a human body is around 97 to 99 degrees Fahrenheit, but being a new born vampire it might fill you for longer when its warm" Ally said taking the drink from the microwave and pouring it into a mug for her brother.

Ally passed it over and smiled as Sam took a drink and smiled at her, "this tastes better" Sam said.

Ally smiled and went to washing the jug out and the microwave out; once Sam was finished Ally washed the mug up and smiled. "Better" Ally asked.

Sam nodded and smiled, "well I think that I'm going to have to look this up on the net, there things we don't know" Sam said.

Ally smiled and jumped up on the table and looked over to Sam, "so how you feeling" Ally asked.

Sam looked up and smiled, "well I keep getting the urge to go and pee and that annoying" Sam said.

Ally smiled and laughed, "Well that's normal, your body is adjusting that's all. You will still be able to sleep and drink, the alcohol will help with the cravings and the sleep will help as well. Just when you go to turn your alarm off remember that your stronger, we've gone through so many that we don't use the anymore" Ally said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam nodded and smiled, "well I think this could be fun" Sam said walking back outside to wear John and bobby where cooking the meat.

Josh looked up and frowned, "there's something about you and Dean that I can't put my finger on" Josh said to Ally.

Ally looked over and smirked, "like what Josh" Ally asked.

John looked over and knew how this was going to end, Josh on the floor and in pain. Josh stood up and walked over to her, "well theirs the fact that you and dean are very good looking, that you and dean could be lying to get into John's family and I don't think you two are human" Josh said.

John walked over and laughed, "Josh there my children, I know they are" John said.

Josh turned to John and frowned, "oh come on, they have this attitude and there sleeping together and not to mention the little gift she has, Ally never had any gifts and neither did Dean" Josh said.

Dean had his hand on ally trying to keep her, Ally turned around and looked at Dean, "Dean let go of me now" Ally said.

"Ally please don't do this, I won't lose you" Dean said.

Ally smiled and looked at him, "you're not going to lose me, but I'm sick and tired of people telling me how I am and not" ally said and yanked her arm out.

Dean looked over to Josh, "I would leave if I was you" Dean said.

Josh laughed and Ally looked over to Jim and Caleb, "Josh is right me and Dean aren't human, 5 years ago we were on a hunt and we got bitten by vampires and that's what we are, please don't hate us were still the same people" Ally said pleading with them.

Jim and Caleb smiled and walked over to her, "you have our help, but I want you to talk when you're finished" Jim asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, she turned her attention back to josh and she turned on him, "I am sick and tired of you always trying to find something bad to pick on me, so let me do it for you, the reason why dean is so protective of me is because when I first turned I had no humanity and well I had fun and to this day I think I could have this fun again, but with YOU" Ally said pushing her finger into his chest.

Dean looked over to Sam and shook his head, "you have two choices you can leave but if you do and you spread the rumours of me and Ally, I will personally let Ally with no humanity lose on you and trust me she will kill you" Dean said stepping down the steps, he walked over and wrapped his hand around Ally and smiled, "or you can go now and we will never run into each other again" Dean said.

Josh laughed and grabbed his gun and fired into Ally; Ally screamed and fell to the floor and Sam ran over to her and looked her over, "shit Dean she's bleeding" Sam said.

Dean looked down and saw red, "no one ever shoots my wife" Dean said grabbing him and pushing against the wall so he was dangling from Dean's wrist.

John and Bobby dropped what they were doing and turned to Dean, "Dean comes on, she needs you" John said.

Dean looked over and smiled, he nodded and jumped over the railing and picked Ally up, "baby" Dean said.

"Wood" Ally said and closed her eyes.

Dean anger was rising and he wanted to kill someone, Sam turned around and looked at his dad, "when were finished make sure he's gone dean is seething dad" Sam said and walked inside.

Dean placed Ally down on the sofa and looked at her, "right I need 3 blood bags and dad" Dean said.

Sam nodded and went outside the window, "dad dean needs you inside" Sam said and grabbed the blood bags and walked into the front room as Jim, Caleb and John walked in.

"Dean what do you need" John asked.

Dean looked up and frowned, "I need you to hold her down, you lot help as well its wood and it going to kill her slowly otherwise" Dean said.

John, Jim and Caleb nodded and walked over and pressed all their weight down to keep her still, "Sam I need you to hold her legs down as she's a mean kicker and then I'm going to pull this out" Dean said.

Ally opened her eyes and noticed her father, "did you get him out, because if you didn't I'm going to eat him" Ally spat.

Dean smiled down and grabbed her shirt and ripped it, "Dean this is brand new" Ally snapped.

Dean grabbed her wound and stuck his fingers in and grabbed the wooden bullet, Ally screamed and moved her top half and hit Dean. "I'm sorry baby" Ally said.

Dean smiled and yanked the bullet and threw it in the trash, Ally was pulled back down and Dean ripped open a blood bag and gave it to her, she smiled and took the bag and drank it down but something was off and she spat it out. "Baby" Dean said.


	18. Chapter 18

“Bad” Ally said.

Dean frowned, “it’s a new batch” Dean said.

Ally frowned and looked up, “you can let go now” Ally said.

John, Jim and Caleb let go and Sam got up, “sis are you okay” Sam asked.

Dean frowned, “I need to go and find someone, she need to feed from someone” Dean said.

John looked up and nodded, “here, use me” John said.

Ally looked up and shook her head, “no daddy” Ally said.

John smiled and walked down to the sofa and wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her on to his lap, “sweetie just in till your wound is healed and then you can drink the bags” john said.

Ally looked to Dean and Dean nodded, “I think this is a good idea, I mean I can stop you if you start taking too much” Dean said.

Ally nodded and veins appeared and she sank into her father’s wrist and drank, John smiled and cuddled his daughter into his embrace and smiled as she closed her eyes. Dean lifted her top and smiled as she was healing up, “about another 10 minutes, are you okay” Dean asked his father.

John smiled and nodded, “yeah, how is she” John asked.

Dean smiled, “well you were right she is healing, after this she got through the bags” Dean said.

John smiled and Bobby walked in and looked down, “everything okay” Bobby asked.

John looked up and nodded, “she was having a problem with keeping it down but she couldn’t do anything about it in till dad said she could feed from him” Dean said.

Bobby smiled and nodded, “I knocked Josh out and put him in his truck and drove it down onto the highway” bobby said.

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t want this to happen, we can leave” Dean said.

John looked down, “no, I want you here” John said tightening his grip on Ally.

Dean smiled and looked down and noticed that she was healed, “baby come on, and you need to stop” Dean said.

Ally growled and looked up, John smiled and looked down, “come on you need to eat, here” John said holding up the blood bag.

Ally growled again and tried to go back but she was pulled off and pinned to the wall, “fuck off Dean” Ally snapped.

“You’re going to snap out of this, what would you do if you killed dad” Dean asked.

Ally looked up and the veins disappeared, “Dean” ally asked.

Dean smiled and nodded, “come on, drink this” Dean said.

Ally nodded and took the bag biting into it and drinking the liquid, she smiled and Dean passed her another one and smiled as she tore into them, john got up and Bobby bandaged his wrist, Dean turned around and smiled, “here drink this” Dean said biting his wrist and holding it to John.

John was confused and Dean smiled, “we can heal people with our blood” Dean said.

John nodded and took it and was amazed as his bite mark healed up and nothing was there, Jim, Caleb and bobby all looked and was amazed. Sam smiled and was still stood back; Dean walked over and patted him on the shoulder, “hey look she’s fine” Dean said.

Ally looked up and smiled, “I’m sorry, that why I don’t feed from humans” ally said looking down.

John walked over and bent down in front of her, “shh… come on” John said.

Ally looked up and gave a small smile, “I don’t want to be a disappointment, I mean Josh starts and this is what happens, I get shot and you see a side of Dean that isn’t the best, if you didn’t stop him he would have killed him” Ally said.

Dean walked over and bent down, “no one shots you and gets away with it, I will hunt him down and kill him, if I have to embrace what we are then fine” Dean said.

Ally looked up and shook her head, “no dean, please just leave it alone, bobby got in away and he won’t come back if he knows what right for him” Ally said.

John looked between them and knew he was losing his eldest two, “but he shot you, what happened when that little witch shot me” Dean asked.

Ally looked and smiled, “I ripped her head off and pulled her heart out” Ally said casually.

John looked at them and pulled them to him, they yelped and John chuckled “you’re not alone anymore, you have us and Sam and everyone that is around you. And if Josh comes back we will deal with it as a family I promise” John said.

Ally and Dean looked up and nodded, “okay, you’re on. But if shit comes to shove I’ll kill him” Dean said.

John nodded and watched as Dean held his hand out for Ally and helped her up, “you feeling okay” Dean asked.

Ally nodded and smiled, “yeah I’m fine, Sam you okay” Ally asked.

Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she returned the hug, Ally pulled back and smiled, “hey I’m fine, but now you see what blood from the human body does” Ally said.

Sam nodded and Jim turned to Dean, “Sam too” Jim asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Ally turned to Jim and smiled, “oh Jim, look long story short you came up the driveway and you weren’t yourself, there was a witch and she bewitched you and Caleb you got in a fight with dad, bobby and Sam and well you hit Sam and he fell on his head, he was dying and I didn’t have any other choice” ally said.

Jim looked over to Sam and smiled, “god Sam I’m sorry” Jim said.

Caleb looked over to John and couldn’t help the increase of his heartbeat, Ally, Dean and Sam turned to Caleb and laughed, “Caleb are you scared of Dad” Dean asked.

Caleb nodded, “well wouldn’t you be, I mean technically we did kill his youngest” Caleb said.

John looked over and smiled, “but he is alive and well” John said pointing to his living youngest son.

Sam smiled and walked over to Caleb and Jim, “well how about this, I forgive you so don’t worry okay, because your get more worry lines” Sam said laughing.

John and Bobby snorted and they turned to him, “well how about dinner, because I’m hungry” Bobby said.

Ally and Dean stood and smiled, “I call the sofa swing” Ally said disappearing.

“That’s cheating” Dean said disappearing as well.

John chuckled and turned to see Sam walking out and smiling, John hadn’t seen Sam smile this much since he was a child. John chuckled and grabbed plates and followed them outside where Jim and Caleb where sat on the chairs, Sam was sat in between his twin sister’s legs and she was playing with his hair, John walked over to Bobby and handed him the plates, “here” John said.

Bobby smiled and told John to sit, ally looked over to Dean to see he was thinking the same thing; the both looked over and cleared their throat. John looked over and smiled, “yes ally, how can I help you” John asked.

“Now before I say this remember I’m faster and can run away” Ally said smiling.

John frowned and looked over to Bobby, “dad I know you didn’t date much after mom, but we noticed growing up certain things, plus when we were turned we have a really good memory and we can’t forget anything, so now thinking back I know and they will back me up” Ally said pointing to Sam and Dean, “that you and bobby are quite close” Ally said getting ready to disappeared.

John looked over and didn’t know they were that transparent, John coughed and looked over, “wow never thought I would be having this conversation with my children” John said.

Ally squealed and looked at her brother, “I knew it, you owe me $59 and Dean’s bottle of Jack” Ally said.

Sam looked up, “dude we were 13 at the time” Sam said.

“But I still won, had it over suckers” Ally said.

John looked between them and then to Bobby, Bobby was trying not to look as he was going red and Jim perked up, “well lift with the Winchester’s isn’t dull huh Caleb” Jim said.

Caleb smiled and chuckled, “well looks like cats out of the bag” Caleb said.

Jim laughed and nodded, “well I think this is going to be an interesting evening” Jim said.

Ally, Dean and Sam smiled, “well we think it’s about time, come on dad we’ve known” Dean said.

Sam and Ally nodded and smiled, “come on” Sam said.

Ally and Dean looked over and frowned, “come on what” Dean asked.

“Well they know were vampires, I want to know some on these tricks” Sam said.

Ally and Dean rolled their eyes and smiled, “fine, what do you want to learn” Ally asked.

Sam thought about it and Dean looked around and smiled, “well you can always disappear and sit on the roof, watch the stars” Dean said and disappeared.

Sam looked around and frowned, “come with me” Ally said taking Sam’s hand and walking out.

Ally looked up and smiled Dean was sat up on the roof looking up, “first thing is push off your feet and then jump for the roof” Ally said and she appeared next to Dean.

“Hey baby” Ally said.

Dean smiled and looked down, “come on Sammy, I promise this is fun” Dean said.

Sam nodded and jumped and appeared next to Ally and smiled, “wow, so we can jump big heights then” Sam asked.

Ally nodded and smiled, “and it’s a good hiding space when you don’t want people to find you” Ally said.

Sam chuckled, “do you know what I figured out, when dad and bobby change where be stronger than them” Sam said.

They all giggled and saw Bobby walked out and look up, “dinner’s ready if you’re coming down” Bobby said.

Bobby rolled his eyes and made his way back over to John and smiled, “well your children are on the roof Johnny” Bobby said.

John chuckled and saw three figures appear on the floor, chuckling John looked out and smiled, “so then, have fun Sammy” John asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, “well apart from the fact their stronger than me” Sam whined.

Ally and Dean nodded and smiled, “were stronger because were older, plus your get stronger as the years go on don’t worry” Ally said smiling.

John frowned and looked to them, “wait so your telling me that the older you are the stronger you are, so you stronger than Sam” John asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, “oh okay then” John said.

Ally walked over to Bobby and smiled as she grabbed the steak and placed it on a plate and smiled at Bobby, “thanks bobby” Ally said and went and sat down.

Dean smiled and watched as she ripped the steak apart and turned to his father, “so are we still going tomorrow” Dean asked.

John smiled and nodded, “I don’t see why not I mean it’s a roadhouse, bar so it isn’t like you need to be invited in, which how could Sam get in” John asked.

Ally smiled and turned to her father, “he was turned in the house, and it made it an automatic invite” Ally said.

John nodded and looked to Sam and smiled, “talking of change, you feeling okay” John asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, “well I have good teachers and I know that if I feel odd I can come to you, but what is the burning sensation in my throat” Sam asked.

John shrugged and Ally leant forward, “you’re a new born vampire, you need more blood than us, so I want you drinking 8 to 10 bags a day okay” Ally said.

Sam nodded and looked over to John and smiled, “you heard your sister, move it” John snapped.

Sam nodded and moved into the kitchen, John chuckled and turned just as Bobby placed a plate of food down on John’s lap and passed plates to Jim, Caleb, Dean and one for Sam and got one for himself. Sam walked out with a mug and smiled, “thanks bobby” Sam said and sat down.

Bobby smiled and Jim turned to Ally and Dean, “now I know everyone is wondering how long have you been married” Jim asked.


	20. Chapter 20

John whipped his head to the side and smiled, he didn't think of asking that "we got married when Ally was 19, 5 years gone last September" Dean said.

"So you got married early on when you were first changed" John asked.

Dean nodded and smiled, "yep, we where can mid-June and then married in September, but I asked Ally to marry me when she was 17" Dean said smiling.

John smiled and looked over, "well when this is over, were go and have something nice to eat and celebrate your wedding, because I'm sure you didn't" John asked.

Ally smiled, "well we did, but not in the way you would think" Ally said smiling away.

Dean laughed, "Man really you have to talk about it in the open" Sam asked.

Ally looked down and smiled, "aww Sammy you were the boy scout of the family weren't you" Ally said.

Sam turned and smiled, "just because I didn't get busted by dad at 12 with her high school boyfriend" Sam snapped back.

Ally looked down, "you promised" Ally said.

Sam smiled smugly and looked at her, "if I remember Dad grounded you" Dean said.

Ally nodded, "well I'm sure drake is here, I mean he is around this area" ally said.

Dean looked at her and smiled, "don't you dare, your mine and I anit sharing" Dean said and pulled Ally to his lap and kissed her.

Ally melted and kissed him back, "fine" ally said.

Dean chuckled and put his hands on her hips and smiled, "so your 19" Jim asked.

Ally turned around and smiled, "yep and Dean's 23, makes Sam the oldest now" Ally said.

Sam smiled, "does that mean I get to boss you around" Sam asked.

Ally and Dean smiled and looked to Sam, "sorry nope because were still older and dad is proof that me and Dean are older as I was born first" Ally said.

"Your 5 minutes older than me" Sam snapped.

"But still older" Ally said smiling.

Sam gave up and looked around; "fine you win this one" Sam said and dug into his meal.

Ally and Dean chuckled and looked up, "well I don't know about you but I don't think I'm looking forward to tomorrow" Dean said.

John, Bobby, Jim and Caleb looked up as they were concerned for John's eldest, "dean what do you mean" John asked.

Dean looked over to Ally and smiled, "well you all know that she has a temper and that temper flares when someone harms or pisses off family members, plus anything that happens around me, you saw what happened at the diner" Dean said.

John frowned and Dean was right, with the latest thing with Josh Ally was bound to have a flare of anger soon, John looked up and over to Ally, "maybe we can try and see if Jefferson can give you meds for these ADHD" John asked.

Jim looked over and was shocked, "you have ADHD" Jim asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, "but the tablets don't work no more, I mean were vampires and when we were turned we were cured off all disease's and virus but me no I keep the frigging ADHD" Ally snapped.

John got up and walked over bending down, "I know your upset sweetie, but you need to understand that maybe just maybe he might be able to find something" John said.

Ally nodded and looked up, "and what are you going to do if Jefferson wants to take blood from me" Ally asked.

John frowned and had to admit that Ally had a point, yeah Jim and Caleb where happy and said that they were happy about it, but what would others say. John nodded and smiled, "well what else can we do" John asked looking defeated.

Ally smiled and grabbed his hand, "well why don't you phone Jefferson and tell him you found me and Dean but where a bit snappy and don't like certain things" Ally said.

John chuckled and nodded, "okay umm... story will be that Jim and Caleb phoned me and bobby to tell us that they thought they found Ally and Dean, and brought them here" John said.

Ally and Dean nodded and smiled, "okay then, Sammy try to act human" Ally teased.

Sam snorted and pushed her, "well go on dad" Sam said.

John smiled and grabbed the home phone and smiled at Bobby, "ready for this" John asked.

Bobby nodded and smiled, "let's get this done, if we can put a lid on her anger maybe the roadhouse will be standing by the time where finished" Bobby said smiling at Ally and Dean.

Ally nodded and smiled, "hey come on, were not that bad" Ally said.

"Okay Sam remember that we haven't been around each other so were going to be distance and a bit snappy so don't take it to heart, you want to talk use your telepathy okay" Ally said.

Sam nodded and smiled, "okay don't be too mean" Sam said.

Ally nodded and turned to John who was walking out, "he said he'll be here in 30 minutes, wants to make sure your you" John said.

Ally and Dean snorted and nodded okay then, "me, Dean and Sam will be able to hear as he comes, and then were keeping ourselves isolated, dad your go back to John as he has to believe we still hate you" Ally said.

John nodded and smiled, Bobby walked over and bent down in front of them and smiled, "well don't get to harsh with us, you not too old to be put over my lap" Bobby said smiling.

Ally chuckled and so did Dean, "I would love to see that" Dean said.

Ally looked over and smiled, "just because you can't get your way baby" Ally said.

Dean looked at her and moved but Ally was faster and moved to the other side of John, "too slow baby" Ally said.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean smiled and the placed started to fog up and John looked around, Dean was smiling and Ally waved her hand and the fog disappeared and Dean became warm and looked around and frowned, she had more power than him, Ally jumped to the sound of crows and turned to Dean. Dean smiled as she looked around and raised her hands, the sky lit up and the crows where killed off and Dean was covered in fog as Ally walked forwards and looked at him, “remember we were turned at the same time but our powers are different and I’m stronger” Ally said and disappeared.

Dean looked around and frowned, closing his eyes the mess disappeared and he turned to John, “don’t worry I’m going to find her, Sam stay here and try contacting her” Dean said.

Sam nodded and Dean disappeared, John turned to Sam and frowned, “I didn’t think they were that powerful shit” John said.

Jim and Caleb smiled and Caleb walked over to him, “hey there still your children I mean look at them their fighting like normal apart from now, they can’t hurt each other physically just emotionally” Caleb said.

John smiled and Sam looked over, “Jefferson’s here stall him dad” Sam said and turned around, putting his fingers in his mouth he blew and whistled for Ally and Dean, Sam smiled as they appeared.

Ally looked to Bobby and then to the others and smiled, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to piss anyone off” Ally said.

Bobby chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and smiled, “you my little one are a handful and you always have been, and I wouldn’t swap or trade you for anything” Bobby said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “thanks” Ally said.

Ally turned to Dean and smiled, “I’m sorry, so how about we have fun being bitchy” Ally asked.

Dean smiled and pulled her to him, they heard John walk out and they didn’t budge, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she smiled and reached up and caught Dean’s mouth in hers and smiled.

“Alexandra, Dean Can I have your attention” John asked in a gruff voice.

Ally and Dean rolled their eyes and turned around; the guy stood next to him was a tall name and looked bit like John, “hi my name is Dr Jefferson. Your father has asked me to check you two over” Jefferson said.

Ally smiled and looked over to him, “you have a few rules” Ally said.

He nodded and Dean walked forward, “we don’t do blood test, you want to know something you ask and if she starts getting angry you back off” Dean snapped.

He nodded and looked over to Sam, “well you and Sam are twins so I have notes on Sam, so I should have enough to go on, and I was your doctor when you were younger” he said.

Ally nodded and looked to John, “well are we doing this out here or inside” Dean asked.

John smiled, “inside” he said and walked into the house and walking down to the study/front room.

Ally and Dean followed and Jefferson sat down in front of them, “after you ran away I need to know of any hospital or doctor visits you made” Jefferson asked.

Dean nodded, “well about 6 weeks after we left I noticed that Ally couldn’t control her anger it would flare when I was hurt though, so after a week of dealing with it, we made a trip to the doctors and we were told that she has ADHD” Dean said.

Jefferson nodded and looked over to Ally, “you still take the tablets” Jefferson asked.

Ally looked and smiled, “well I did for 4 and a half years and then they stopped working, after that the doctors couldn’t find anything that would help” ally said.

Jefferson nodded and looked over to Jim and Caleb, “I was told that you and Caleb found them” Jefferson said.

Jim nodded, “were out outside of blue earth, Caleb and I was hunting a wendigo when he found them in its cave, they were covered in blood and Dean was protecting Ally with his life” Jim lied.

Jefferson nodded and turned to John, “and your 100% sure that they are your children” Jefferson asked.

Ally stood up and walked over, “oh were sure where his children why do you need proof” Ally said looking at him.

Dean stood up and walked over, “this is the part where you back off” Dean snapped and looked over to john, “you’re finished” Dean said and grabbed her hand and walked out of the house and disappeared.

Jefferson looked to john and frowned, “well give her these, there the highest dose, if they don’t work give me a call and I’ll come back, look I’m sorry if I have hurt them somehow!” Jefferson said and walked out.

John looked over to Sam and smiled, “any idea where they are” John asked.

Sam smiled, “on the roof” Sam said.

John chuckled and walked out of the house and down to the yard and turned around and looked up, “come on you two, he’s gone” John said.


	22. Chapter 22

Ally jumped down with Dean and turned to john, “sorry for that, I don’t doctors” ally said.

John smiled and nodded, “that’s fine, well how about we go and get some sleep as we have an early start” John said.

Ally and Dean smiled and nodded, “see you in the morning” Ally said and walked inside.

Ally and Dean said there good nights to everyone and walked up stairs, Dean closed the door and undressed getting into bed, “damn baby, that’s been one eventful day” Dean said.

Ally nodded and curled up around Dean and fell to sleep.

John woke up the next morning early, he looked over and noticed that Bobby had gotten out of bed, John got dress and walked to the back bedroom and noticed that the door was open and Ally and Dean weren’t in there, walking down the hall John noticed that Sam’s room was empty as well. Taking a walk down the stairs he heard it Ally and Sam at each other.

Ally was pissed off, she walked down stairs and Sam took the coffee from her hands and drank the last blood bag as well and then when he ate the last of the cereal she crack, “ANYTHING ELSE SAMUEL” Ally snapped.

Sam looked over and smirked, “still getting use to you and Dean being here” Sam said.

Ally looked up, “so what was with the taking the coffee from my hands” Ally asked.

Sam smiled, “wanted a drink and you looked finished with yours” Sam said.

Ally looked at him and waved her hand sending him flying, “fuck you Sam” Ally said and turned around to see John stood there.

“What’s going on in here” John asked.

Sam got up and turned to John, “someone’s bitchy” Sam snapped.

“Bitchy, BITCHY, YOU KNOW WHAT” Ally said walking over and snapping his neck.

“Alexandra Jane Winchester” Dean shouted at her.

Ally turned around and smirked, “well that’s what he gets for pinching my coffee, eating the last of the cereal and drinking the last FUCKING BLOOD BAG” Ally snapped.

Dean understood then and walked over to her, “Ally breath” Dean said and he turned to John, “can you keep her calm, she’s like this because she hasn’t feed, trust me shell be better off when she’s feed” Dean said.

John nodded and walked over to Ally and pulled her into his arms and smiled, “well once you’ve eaten were leave because I said where be at the roadhouse by noon and where is bobby” John asked.

Ally looked up, “went to get some more cereal I don’t think he like me and Sam fighting” Ally said.

There was a grasp and Sam sat up and looked up to Ally, “you snapped my neck” Sam said.

Ally turned to him and grinned, “yep so don’t piss me off in the morning and don’t drink the last blood bag, I mean how many did you have these morning” Ally asked.

“About 3” Sam said sitting down.

“Sam there was enough for the three of you” John said.

Sam smiled and looked to Ally, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to piss you off” Sam said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “that’s fine, now I’m going to get dress before Dean comes back” Ally said and walked up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Ally walked into the room and grabbed her duffle bag and threw on tight skinny jeans, long tank top, fitted back, black heels and she walked into the bathroom and applied make - up and did her hair so it was in loose curls, she heard Dean walk in downstairs with bobby and Ally walked down the stairs when John, bobby and Sam turned and smiled, "wow sis" Sam said.

Dean smiled and threw a blood bag to Ally and smiled, "looks good baby" Dean said.

Ally smirked and sat down on the chair and looked to bobby, "I'm sorry me and Sam where fighting earlier" ally said.

Bobby smiled and nodded, "well it kind of transported me back to when you two where younger, Now eat your breakfast so we can leave" Bobby said smiling.

Ally nodded and pulled the bowl over and poured the lucky charms in and milk and set it to a side, quickly drinking the blood bag ally smiled and went to eating her breakfast, Ally finished and turned to John and smiled, "daddy, I take it this Ellen doesn't live in the roadhouse" Ally asked.

John nodded, "yeah her, ash and Jo live in the back" John said and then frowned, "wait is this going to be a problem" John asked.

Dean turned to Ally and smiled, "just going to have to try" Dean said.

Ally nodded and walked over to Dean and smiled, "well I think we should go, take it were going in the impala" Ally asked.

Dean nodded, "yep, dad, bobby and Sam in the back and were in the front" Dean said and picked up the duffels and walked out to the car.

Ally grabbed the cool box and threw one to Sam, "remember what I said, 8 to 10 a day in till you have control over your thirst" ally said.

Sam nodded and bit into it, and followed Ally out to the car, she smiled at Dean and walked down to the car. Getting in she placed the cooler down at her feet and turned around and leant against her side. Dean wrapped an arm around her and started the car as they made their way to the roadhouse.

Ally leant over the back and smiled as she leant over Sam and grabbed the box of cassette tapes, and flicked through them. Grabbing the one she wanted she pushed it in the radio and smiled as it played, Dean drummed along with the music and John was looking through them.

John looked up and chuckled, "you actually kept the tapes" John asked.

Ally and Dean looked back and smiled, "of course we did, we like this music" Dean said.

Ally nodded and looked over to Sam who was frowning, "Sammy" Ally asked.

Sam looked up and smiled, "first off were in the 21st century, second cassette tapes and third you need to update your music, I mean motor head" Sam said holding the tape up.

Ally smiled and looked at Sam, "cakehole shuts his pie whole and listens to the good music" Ally said.

John chuckled and Ally turned around to face them, "daddy?" Ally asked.

John looked at her and smiled knowing she wanted something, "yes sweetheart" John said.

"Now I know you love me, but we need some money and we need a bar, so later on can I please make some money" Ally asked.

John nodded and smiled, "well I know I wouldn't want to go up against you in a pool game" John said.

Ally nodded and smiled, "well it's not really fair but we always win, don't we hunny" Ally said to Dean.

Dean smiled and nodded, "were nearly here" Dean said.

John looked forward and smiled, "next right and then your see the roadhouse" John said.

Dean nodded and put his foot down and turned the corner, Ally smiled and looked down at her nails she smiled and turned her attention to the roadhouse and smiled, "oh we can get in there" Ally said.

Dean nodded, "yeah it isn't communal, and even though they live in the back the property is communal" Dean said.

John nodded and looked to Bobby, "any idea what they said" john asked.

Dean and Ally laughed and Ally turned around, "well there is two types of buildings you know this right, as you and mom owned your home" Ally asked looking at John. John nodded and smirked, Ally smirked and continued, "well pubs, motels, hotels, restaurants and things like that are communal, and houses that you buy and have a family in are residential" Ally said.

John nodded and smiled, "right then, come on then" john said getting out of the car.

Dean looked over to Ally and smiled, "you ready for this" Dean asked.

Ally looked over and nodded, she leant over and kissed him and they got out of the car, Dean took Ally's hand and they followed their father, Bobby and Sam. Sam stopped and looked back and smiled, "you're be fine" Sam said.

John stopped and looked back, smiled he walked back over and stopped in front of them "you can do this and if anytime you want to leave tell us and were go okay" John said.

Ally smiled and nodded, and John opened the door and smiled as there was a blonde woman cleaning down the bar. She looked up and smiled at them, "John, Bobby, Sam" she said.

Dean pulled Ally closer and smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist and looked around, "hey Jo" Sam said.

Ally looked up and around Sam and frowned, she was tallish but not as pretty as Ally, she was slim and looking at Dean, "your mother around" John asked.

Jo smiled and nodded, "through the back, you know where to go" Jo said.

John smiled and nodded, he turned to Sam and smiled "stay with them, I'll be back come on bobby" John said.

Bobby nodded and followed John, Sam walked over to the bar and sat down smiling, Jo looked over to Ally and Dean and frowned, and "who are the girl and the hottie" Jo asked.

Ally frowned and looked over, "that hottie would be my husband" Ally snapped.

Jo smiled and looked over to Dean, "well I think you could do better" Jo said.

Ally looked to Dean and felt him tighten his grip on her; Dean turned to Jo and smiled, "well I don't go with people when I'm married and I've been happy married for 5 years" Dean Spat.

Ally looked over and smiled knowing she was going to get her into trouble at the top of her voice she screamed, "DADDY" Ally screamed.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean and Sam smirked and smiled as John came running out and looked over to Ally and Dean and then to Jo, “Don’t start Jo, Dean is Ally’s husband and she has a mean temper takes after her daddy, don’t you sweetheart” John said.

Ally smiled and walked over to Jo, “Alexandra Winchester and that is my older brother and husband Dean Winchester where John’s missing children” Ally spat.

Jo looked between them and then to Jo, “these are your missing children, and she is Sam’s twin sister” Jo asked.

John nodded and she looked over, “look I didn’t know, I’m sorry” Jo said in a normal tone.

Sam frowned and looked to Jo, “try that again Jo, with some feeling” Sam said.

Jo looked over and snorted, “yeah let’s not” Jo said and walked away.

John looked to Ellen and smiled, “well this is my daughter Ally and my eldest Dean” John said.

Ellen walked around and looked at them, she smiled and held her hand out, Dean and Ally looked down and snorted, Dean wrapped his arm around Ally and walked towards Sam. “Something I did” Ellen asked John.

John looked to her and frowned, “there different, I mean yeah there them but you have to remember they’ve relied on each other for 10 years and trust me they don’t really trust me” John said smiling sadly.

Ally cuddled into Dean and looked to Sam, “Well I don’t think Jo likes me” Ally said.

Sam snorted and looked to his sister, “no offence but they don’t know you like me, dad or even bobby does, I mean we grew up around bobby and dad and even Jim, but everyone else we meet was when you were missing and to be honest I’m happy that you trust me” Sam said.

Ally looked over and smiled, “you’re my twin brother and our little brother and I will always trust you Sam” Ally said wrapping her arms around him.

Sam smiled and nuzzled into her and smiled as she ran her hands through his hair, Ellen looked over and smiled, “I bet Sam’s happy to have them back” Ellen asked.

John nodded and smiled, “well I thought I would bring them to this Halloween party because they need time to bond again” John said knowing that his children could hear him.

Ally turned around and walked over to John and smiled, “well I don’t know about you, but can me and Dean go and explore” Ally asked.

John looked and nodded, “if it’s okay with Ellen” John asked.

Ellen smiled and nodded, “sure sweetie, rooms are through that door and up the stairs and there is a large room out back, maybe you three can help with the Dec’s when your finished looking around” Ellen asked.

Dean and Ally nodded and Sam smiled, “sure, come on I’ll show you around” Sam said.

Ally, Sam and Dean disappeared and walked through the place, walking down to the back of the roadhouse, Ally took a deep breath and walked forwards and got hit with an invisible barrier, looking around she noticed that it was just her, Dean and Sam she turned around and frowned, “shit is all I say, were going to have to find a motel” Ally said.

They walked back through the door and noticed that John was still talking, Ally jumped up on the bar and looked over, and “so where is this party going to be, in here” Ally asked moving her hands around.

Ellen turned around and smiled, “yeah its bigger out here, I’ve asked if you would like one of the rooms out back, but your daddy said to ask you” Ellen said.

Ally smiled and shook her head, “I think were find a motel, your daughter doesn’t like me and I don’t want to make trouble for you. You don’t even know me and Dean” Ally said smiling.

Ellen smiled and walked over, “okay, but I’m sure Jo will warm to you” Ellen said and disappeared outback.

John walked over and frowned, “theirs a barrier out back where they live, which means where stuck out here” Ally said.

Dean nodded and turned to John, “it will be easier for us to just go to the motel and get ready their” Dean said.

John nodded and smiled, turning his head he noticed a younger man walking out with a punch bowl in his hands, “Ash, can you tell Ellen that were be in town and were be back in a hour” John asked.

Ash smiled and nodded and turned his attention to Ally, “well what’s a pretty thing like you doing with the Winchesters” Ash asked.

Dean growled and looked at him, “she is my wife and out of your league” Dean snapped.

“DEAN STOP” John said.

Dean turned around and smiled, “then tell him to back off” Dean snapped at his father.

John turned to Ash and smiled, “I’m sorry you’re going to have to excuse my eldest, he doesn’t like people hitting on his little sister or wife” John said.

Ash nodded and scurried into the kitchen and john turned to Ally and Dean, “can you act human please” John snarled at them.

Ally looked to John and growled, Dean smiled and walked over to the exit with Ally in his arms, John turned to Bobby and frowned, and “did she just growl at me” John asked.

Sam laughed and turned to John, “dad you’re stepping on Dean’s toes and Ally is reacting to that, remember that you haven’t been in their lives for 10 years” Sam said and walked out to the car.

John and Bobby followed and smiled at Ally and Dean as they got in the car, Ally was sat in the front with her feet up and arms crossed and Dean was driving keeping his eyes on the road at all times, Sam looked over and smiled, “well I think this is going to be fun” Sam said.

Ally turned and John didn’t like the look, “Sam shut up for a while please” ally said and turned back to the front.

Dean looked over and frowned, “ally that was rude and you know it what is wrong with you” Dean asked.

Ally looked over and frowned, “nothing I’m peachy Dean” Ally said.

Dean pulled over into a motel and looked over but Ally was gone, “SHIT” Dean said and looked around.


	25. Chapter 25

John leant forward, “Dean what’s going on” John asked.

Dean turned around and frowned, “she drank from a human and it’s slowly turning her humanity off” Dean said.

John, Sam and Bobby all looked at Dean, “Can you get her back” Bobby asked.

Dean smiled and nodded, “yeah but it isn’t going to be pretty for you” Dean said and got out, he walked into motel reception area and smiled at the woman, he walked over and looked into her eyes and smiled, “your give us the biggest room you have and you won’t let anyone in or near the room” Dean said.

The girl nodded and handed over the keys and Dean walked out and over to the trunk of the car, “room 34” Dean said throwing the key to Sam.

Sam nodded and walked over to the door and opened it, walking in he frowned and turned around and saw Ally stood there covered in blood, “Ally” Sam asked.

Ally looked over and frowned at him, “where’s dean” she said.

Dean looked up and noticed Ally, “grab this and when I tell you chuck it at her” Dean and appeared by Ally, “hey baby” Dean said.

Ally turned around and smiled, “I want to leave Dean” Ally said.

Dean nodded and smiled, “well can we go in the room first” Dean asked.

Ally nodded and smiled and turned to Sam, “who the hell is he” Ally asked.

Dean smiled and looked at her; “a friend, now Alex come on” Dean said and took her hand.

Dean looked over to Sam and smiled, ‘she can’t hear us, I need you to help me put her in the chair so dad and bobby can tie her up’ Dean said.

Sam looked over and nodded and appeared at the other side, grabbing her arm Dean and Sam pushed her down and turned to John and Bobby, and “tie it around her now” Dean said.

Ally was moving against them but she couldn’t move as she had two vampires on her, Ally quit moving and looked up to Dean, “I hate you” Ally said.

Dean smiled and ripped the daylight ring off her and smiled, “well its day light out there, now what Alexandra” Dean snapped.

Ally looked up and then over to John, Bobby and Sam, she felt bad for being like this but she didn’t want to be like this, she was endangering her family. Ally looked up and sighed, “Dean please just let me go, I can’t do this” Ally said.

Dean frowned and bent down in front of her, “what do you mean” Dean asked.

John looked over and wondered what Dean was doing, Ally looked up and frowned, “ever since we came back into your life’s it’s been a danger, first off is Sam getting killed and having to be turned into one of us, second Josh shooting me and me having to feed off you and I feel like a disappointment” Ally said.

John chuckled and walked over, “you’re not a disappointment to us ally, believe it or not but I’m really proud of you and your brother, not everyone would have been able to survive on their own. You and Dean adapted and not in the bad way either, you learnt to hunt and become better than me or even bobby, you have your life turned upside down but come on top, you fight the instincts you have to feed from people and your helping Sam with that, you’re not a disappointment you’re a inspiration.” John said.

Ally looked up and blinked, “wait what?” Ally asked.

John smiled and put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled and moved, as she moved she screamed. “Baby” John said.

“Get the ropes off me” Ally asked.

John and Bobby nodded and quickly untied her and looked down she had burns on her arms, Ally looked over and smiled at Dean, she got up and ran over wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m sorry” Ally said.

Dean smiled and sat her down on the bed and grabbed her hand putting her ring back on, “now when I next see Josh I’m going to kill him, with or without your permission” Dean said looking at Ally.

John smiled and looked over, “you have my help, and he’s made you feel like shit sweetie and I’m not happy about that, now I need to ask you this? Who’s is all the blood on you” John asked.

“Lion’s” Ally said. “I needed to kill something, so I picked a fight with a mountain lion” Ally said smiling.

Sam smiled and walked over to Ally and bent down in front of her, “but dad is right, you’re not bad your good and no one else can tell you different” Sam said.

Ally nodded and her stomach growled, Dean smiled and walked over to the table and grabbed two blood bags and passed one to Sam and gave the other to Ally, “eat” Dean said.

Ally nodded and smiled, vein’s appeared around her eyes and she bit down and sucked up the blood, she looked over to Sam and noticed that he was slowing down on the packs and smiled as he was getting control. Ally drank the rest and threw the packet in the bin and walked over to Sam, she turned to John and smiled, “daddy when I got mad at Sam earlier and snapped his neck, how long was he down” Ally asked.

Dean looked over and frowned, “15 minutes why” John asked.

Dean smiled and looked over, “because why we get out neck’s snapped, we come back in 2 maybe 3 minutes” Dean said.

Sam frowned and looked over, “what does that mean” Sam asked.

Ally looked over, “it means that you aren’t controlling your thirst Sam, you need to get it under control and I think you just have, do you mind” ally asked.

Sam smiled and shook his head, “okay I’ll do it” Dean said smiling.

Sam looked up and frowned, “why do I have the feeling you’re going to enjoy this” Sam asked.

Dean smiled and nodded, “this is for all the times you ate the last of my lucky charms” Dean said and snapped his neck.

Ally grabbed her phone and looked at the time, she kept an eye on him and smiled when he sat up grasping for air, and “fuck Dean” Sam said rubbing his neck.

Dean smiled and looked over to Ally, “he had control” Ally said smiling.

Sam looked over and smiled, “really” Sam said.

Ally and Dean nodded and smiled, John walked over and clapped him on the shoulder and smiled, “well done son, and well done Ally this was all you” John said.


	26. Chapter 26

John was sat in the room as Ally had been in the bathroom for an hour, “dean could she take any longer” John asked.

Dean smiled and turned to him, “what did you say to Ellen for why we didn’t help decorate” Dean asked.

John smiled and nodded, “I told her that Ally and You were fighting” John said smiling slightly.

Dean snorted and nodded and turned his attention to the bathroom, Ally was in the bathroom and she looked in the mirror, she had made a few changes to her outfit because she didn’t like the way she looked she was wearing red short skirt that had a white trim around the bottom of it, she was wearing white heeled boots and she was wearing a top that matched the skirt but stopped at the top of her stomach and had sleeves and she had wings on the back that where red and sparkly. Her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing eye-liner, red lip stick and she smiled at her reflection, she walked out and Dean smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her, “you make one beautiful fairy baby” Dean said.

Ally looked over to Dean and smiled, he was wearing tight black jeans and boots, his black shirt and a long leather jacket, his hair was spiked up and he was smiling. Ally turned her attention to Sam and smiled he was dressed in ripped jeans and shirt and a ripped jacket, he looked over to Ally and smiled “well I think you look the most beautiful person in the room” Dean said.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, “well I think we should get going, and Ally please try to ignore Jo, because she is going to try and get on your nerves” Sam said.

Ally nodded and looked over to Dean and took his hand, John smiled and turned to his children, “get together, I want pictures” John said.

They all rolled their eyes but stood there and Dean stood in the middle and wrapped his arms over his brother and sister and smiled, John pushed the button and smiled as they were indeed beautiful, “well I’ve decided that as were going to be around for a while we should do the things we never did, like fun fairs and pictures and stuff like that” John said.

Ally and Dean smiled and turned to Sam, “Well I think that an eternity could be fun together, and who said the Winchester weren’t good looking, get dad to have a shave and he’ll look ten years younger same with Bobby” Ally said.

Sam and Dean nodded and smiled, “me too, well I think we should leave otherwise where going to be late” Dean said and they walked out of the motel and Dean and Ally grabbed John and Bobby’s hand and looked at them, “take a deep breath and were be by the roadhouse, were walk the rest” Ally said.

Sam smiled and looked to his brother and sister, “catch me if you can” Sam said and disappeared.

Ally nodded and grabbed hold of John and smiled as she disappeared with him and appeared next to Sam smiling, John looked up and smiled, and “some warning next time would be nice” John said bending over.

Ally frowned and looked down, “dad you okay” Ally asked.

John held an arm up and Dean appeared and looked down chuckling, “you were told to hold your breath” Dean said smiling.

He bent down and placed his hand on John’s back and smiled, “in and out dad” Dean said.

John smiled and stood up looking over to Bobby who was smirking, “well I think you’re going to have fun when we get changed” Bobby said.

John smacked him in the shoulder and looked to his children, “well come on then, and when we leave give me warning first” John said.

Ally and Dean nodded and Dean grabbed Ally’s hand and went to walking down the street, the turned and walked into the roadhouse car park, John and Bobby smiled and walked in behind Ally, Sam and Dean and looked around, the place was packed of people and kids dressed up and a few adults as well, Jo was behind the bar dressed as a vampire and Ally couldn’t help the snort that came out, Sam and Dean followed her gaze and smiled. Dean smiled and pulled Ally closer and whispered in her ear, “well I know you make a hotter vampire and scarier” Dean said.

Sam snorted and looked over, “please remember I can hear you” Sam said.

Ally looked back and frowned there was quite a few people around and they were staring at Ally and Dean, they knew who dad, bobby and Sam were but they didn’t have a clue who Ally and Dean where because they were the new people in this place.

Dean smiled and Ally made it out as they owned the place and looked around, Ally smiled at a few of the people as she walked forward and made it to the bar where Jo was giving her evils. Ellen saw them and smiled and grabbed some beers and pushed them into their hands, “nice to see you two are okay” Ellen said.

Ally looked up and smiled, she saw Jo looking and smiled at Ellen, “nothing can split us, where stronger than rock” Ally said smiling and leaning into Dean.

Dean grabbed the beer and looked around, he gazed and then snapped his head back to one of the corners where he saw Josh with a few people, Ally looked over to Dean and noticed that he was growling lowly and followed his gaze to where Josh was sitting, Ally smiled and looked over to Sam where he had heard it as well, Sam walked over and stood in front of Dean, “not here, were take it outside” Sam said.

Dean and Ally nodded and got off the bar stool and walked to the back exit, Dean looked back and saw that Josh was following with a few friends, smiling at the unfair fight to them Dean turned to Sam, “remember that your faster and stronger than them and that you have your ability to create fog, but don’t worry if you can get it because me and Ally can” Dean said.

Sam nodded and they stood outside waiting for them, Josh appeared and looked over, “John may not see it but you two are not his children and the sooner I kill you the better, you see I’ve done some research on you two and figured a few things out” Josh said.

Ally smiled and dove into his mind, she decided to use the mind power to see what he knew she laughed and turned to Dean and Sam, “he’s done research on the wrong type” Ally said.

Sam looked over and frowned, “mind probe, only a certain amount of vampires can do it and our ally is one of them” Dean said smiling.

Sam smiled and nodded, he looked over and Josh frowned, “Sam come over here, I don’t want them brain washing you” Josh said holding his hand out.

Sam smiled and growled at him, “leave me alone, you think I don’t know my own twin sister” Sam said.

Ally smiled and looked over to Sam, “well I think were both right, I mean I know I’m Sam’s twin sister and I know that me and my husband are John’s children” Ally snapped.

Ally turned around and noticed that John, Bobby, Jim and Caleb were walking out. “Josh leaves my children alone, they haven’t done anything wrong” John shouted.

Josh laughed, “don’t worry John when I kill them, your come back to normal. You know these creatures have mind control so they don’t get killed and I know these aren’t your children because Alexandra and Dean Winchester died on the 2nd may 2008” Josh snapped.

Ally looked up and grinned, “yes but we changed into this, but if you want proof I’ll give it to you” Dean said.

Dean walked forward and looked over to Ally, she raised her hand and fog appeared by them and they all looked up Dean pushed his thoughts and projected them on the fog, Ally walked over and looked down, “ill do the explaining okay” Ally said.

Dean nodded and Ally looked over to John and smiled, “these are Dean’s memories only the real Dean can have these right Josh” Ally said.

Josh nodded and looked up to see, Josh saw John and his wife he thought as she was blonde and Ally looked abit like her, this woman was pregnant and in a hospital. Josh looked over to John and noticed the tears in his eyes, looking back up he saw a small baby with blonde hair and John smiling down and looking to his wife, the images changed and the woman was pregnant again but the boy was around 4 and blonde and this time he was with John and waiting for Mary to have a the new baby, and then it changed when the small boy was sat on the bed with John and Mary holding twins and smiling down.

Dean closed his eyes and fell on to the floor, Ally looked up and turned to Josh, “happy now” Ally snapped.

Josh looked down at them and then to the twins in the fog and noticed that Ally and the baby had the same colour eyes and so did Dean, he breathed in and looked down, “shit” Josh said.

“Sam, Dad can you take him in please and give him some proper food like pizza or something” Ally asked.

John nodded and walked over and looked up at Josh, “I don’t ever want to see you again and if I was you I would leave because you have hurt my son and Ally’s husband and I’m not happy with that” John snapped.

Ally looked up and appeared in front of Josh, “let me tell you something, that sweet little girl you remember is gone, she died when I became this and I’ve come to terms with this, so you have two choices and make sure you pick the right one, 1. You can leave now and never step foot in the hunting community or 2. You come anywhere near me, my husband, twin brother or any family and that includes Bobby, Jim and Caleb I will kill you, I will put my hand in your chest and I will make sure your still alive to see it in my hand” Ally threatened.

Josh swallowed and nodded, Ally smiled and turned around looking over to the dark skinned guy, “that go for you as well, because you teamed up with him” Ally said and walked inside.

Dean was sat on the chair and bent over, Ally walked over and bent down in front of him and he smiled at her, “that was a nice speech” Dean said.

Ally chuckled and looked to him, “no one pisses us off remember it’s us against the world” Ally said.

Dean looked up and nodded, “thanks, but I need blood baby” Dean said.

Ally nodded and looked over to see Sam already walking outside and coming back ten minutes later with a sport bottle and smiled at Dean, “here” Sam said.

Dean took the bottle and smiled and he emptied the bottle and looked up to John, “thanks dad, you didn’t have to protect us” Dean said.

John looked down and bent down in front of his eldest, “yes I do, you’re my children and I promise myself that I would protect you better than I did in the past” John said.

Dean looked up and smiled, “thanks dad” Dean said.

Ally looked up to John and smiled, “well I threatened Josh and the guy he was with, so if he knows what’s best for him he’ll leave us alone” Ally said.

John chuckled and nodded, “well we can leave or do you want some fun” John asked.

Dean looked up and smiled, “we could always have some fun” Dean said.

Ally smirked and nodded, “well I like you’re thinking baby” Ally said and walked over to the bar and smiled at Jo.

John frowned and looked to Dean, “what is she doing” John asked.

Dean smiled and walked off in the crowd, Ally looked over to Jo and grabbed her hand, “I think we got off on the wrong foot, so let me start over, Ally” Ally said holding her hand out.

Jo smiled and took her hand, Ally pulled her down and looked her in the eyes, “now listen to me, me and Dean are the only people your talk to your serve us drinks and there be on the house, and were be over by the pool table” Ally said and let go off her.

Jo nodded and looked around, Ally walked off and made it over to the pool table when Sam walked over and frowned, “ally what are you doing” Sam asked.

Ally looked up and smiled, “having some fun, Sam lay back take some weight off you’re a vampire so use your skills and there a blonde girl over there who can’t take her eyes off you” Ally said and pushed him away towards the girl.

Ally smiled and looked over and smiled as Jo was bring the drinks to us, Dean smiled and bent over the table to Ally, “now sweetie that isn’t very nice” Dean said.

Ally smirked and took the drinks off her and went to Dean who was setting the pool table up. John looked over and saw two of his children playing pool and looked around and saw Sam talking to a tall blonde and frowned, he couldn’t understand and then he noticed Jo looked like a zombie, John walked over and smiled, “hey Jo, can I have 2 beers please” John asked.

Jo looked up and John noticed she wasn’t listening, “must get them drinks and only them drinks” she said zombie like.

John looked over and saw ally and Dean laughing away and walked over to them, “Ally, Dean” John asked.


	27. Chapter 27

Ally looked up and smiled, “daddy you okay” Ally asked.

John looked at her and frowned, “what did you do to Jo” John asked.

Ally looked over and frowned, “nothing, said to her that I wanted to make up and I tried saying I was sorry but I was like she wasn’t listening to me” Ally said keeping her face neutral.

John looked at her and knew she was lying but couldn’t out her as she was just having some fun, “I know you did this and make sure you sort it out before we leave” John said and walked away from them.

Ally frowned and looked to Dean, “wow he’s really taking this lightly” Ally said.

Dean chuckled and looked up to the guy he was taking the money from, “you lose” Dean said sinking the black ball and turning to the hunter.

Dean smirked and heard the guy mutter something about it being his motel money and Dean just laughed, grabbing his money he walked over to Ally and smiled, “well were about 1500 up” Dean said to her.

Ally smiled and moved her body closer to his and smiled as she nipped at his neck, he smiled and moved his body closer and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer. Ally smiled and leant up to his ear, “maybe we should take this somewhere else” Ally said.

Dean smiled and grabbed her hand and their winnings and walked out the door, Dean smiled and looked over to Sam who was pretty busy himself making out with the blonde girl, “no biting Sammy” Dean said quietly.

Sam looked up and smirked and turned back to the girl, Ally pulled Dean out and they disappeared around the corner and Dean pushed her against the wall and smiled as she moaned and began undoing his pants, Ally moaned and smiled and she was pushed harder against the wall and heard the wall crack, she smiled and turned him around and yanked his trousers and boxers down and moved down his body. Dean moaned at her mouth and couldn’t help the groan that came out when his dick was put in her mouth, Dean moved his hips forwards and Ally pushed him against the wall and smiled at the vibrations that went through him and her.

John looked around and noticed that he had lost his eldest two children and looked around, Bobby, Jim and Caleb looked at him, “John there big children now, and plus I saw them leave to go outside” Jim said.

John looked over and frowned, “I’m happy to have them back and I mean there so different I mean did you see what she’s done to poor Jo” John said pointing over to the zombie version of Jo.

Jim, Caleb and Bobby looked over to Jo and chuckled, “well she did deserve it, I did you hear what she said to Ally” Bobby asked.

John, Jim and Caleb looked over to Bobby and frowned, “no what did she say” John asked.

“Her words where ‘“who are the girl and the hottie” Jo asked Sam and Ally frowned and looked over to Jo and said “that hottie would be my husband” Jo smiled and looked over to Dean, “well I think that he could do better” Jo said snapping.” Bobby said.

John saw red and looked over; “well I hope she stays like that” John spat and walked over towards the exit.

John walked out and looked around and decided to take a walk, he need to clear his head.

Ally smiled and pulled her mouth off Dean and looked up licking her lips, “well I think that you should put your dick in here as I’m not wearing any panties” Ally whispered.

Dean moaned and picked her up and smiled as Ally wrapped her legs around Dean’s waist and smiled as he kissed her, she hiked her skirt up and pulled Dean closer and looked at him, “well fuck me then” Ally said.

Dean didn’t need telling twice and he pushed into her, he pumped into her and smiled as she moaned and threw her head back and breaking the wall and pushed herself down harder, Dean moaned and looked over when he saw his father, “ahh my bad” John said and walked the other way.

Dean chuckled and turned back to Ally, “I think we scarred dad” Dean said.

Ally chuckled and looked over to him and nipped his neck, “well were in the middle of doing something” Ally said and watched as the veins appeared around her eyes and she bite Dean.

Dean moaned and pumped in harder and moved Ally’s hair out of the way and bite down her, she moaned and pushed down again and felt the orgasm rising, she moaned and looked to Dean, “harder Dean ”Ally panted.

Dean nodded and smiled as he did and he felt the same feeling rising and he got faster and harder, Ally squirmed and moaned and looked down to Dean, “Fuck” she said and got off Dean and stood.

Dean chuckled and nodded, “well I think we done it in stranger places” Dean said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “yeah I think so too, but damn baby that was good” Ally said.

John walked back in and Bobby looked up, “Johnny what’s wrong” Bobby asked.

John looked to him and shivered, “well I don’t think I should have gone outside” John said.

Bobby, Caleb and Jim were confused and looked to John, out of the corner of Jim’s eye he saw Ally and Dean walked in and over to them and turn to John, “sorry daddy” Ally said.

John looked at them and smiled, “hey it was my fault, but don’t let me see that again, I do not want to see my kids at it. While where on this subject of kids and sex have you seen your brother he has a hot girl” John said turning around and see this girl all over him.

Ally, Dean, Jim, Bobby and Caleb all turned and looked at Sam, this chick was all over him and not in the good way, she was wearing a short skirt and pushing her ass into the air and giggling at Sam, “shit she’s fake, what was Sammy thinking” Ally said

Sam looked up and over to her and raised his middle finger, John turned to Ally and frowned, “I don’t get him, he’s never been like this” John said.

Ally smiled and sat down, Dean stood behind her and Ally looked to them, “when your first turned your emotions get heightened, which mean all the things he was burying is now going to show. So where Sam liked to keep himself to himself you’re going to see the real Sam the Sam that hide” Ally said and turned her attention on John, “you’re going to have another me and Dean, a solider” Ally explained.

John nodded and frowned, “so all the times I’ve used ‘why can’t you be like your brother or sister’ I’ve actually got another one now” John asked.

Ally and Dean nodded their head and smiled, “give it a few weeks and it will all calm down, he go back to normal, we did” Dean said.

John nodded and smiled, “right were leave in the minute, Dean go and get your brother and then where leave” John said.

Ally looked over and frowned, “and what happens if I leave her like that” Ally asked.

John looked over and smiled, “well I’ll just use the I have no idea what you’re going on about, come on I want sleep” John said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “I like that idea, Sammy come on drop the whore” Ally said.

Sam smiled and looked up to the girl, “I’ve got to leave” Sam said and got up.

Ally, Sam and Dean walked outside without saying goodbye and leaving Jo as a zombie and waited for John and Bobby, John walked out with Bobby, Jim and Caleb. “Can you take more than one” John asked.

Ally smiled, turning to Sam, “you take dad” Ally said and then turned to Dean, “and you bobby and I’ll take Jim and Caleb” Ally said.

Sam and dean nodded and grabbed hold off them, Ally watched as John took a deep breath and disappeared. Dean did the same with Bobby and smiled as they disappeared, “take a deep breath and hold it” Ally said to them both.

Ally watched as Jim and Caleb took a deep breath and Ally grabbed them and disappeared to the motel, Ally appeared in the motel and gently pushed Jim and Caleb down on the chairs and smiled, “put your heads down and take a deep breath trust me” John said passing them some water.

Jim smiled and looked to Ally, “thanks for the lift” Jim said.

Ally laughed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door, she pulled off her clothes and put on what shorts and a tank top and walked out, “well I don’t know about you lot but I off to the land of the dead” Ally said climbing into bed and closing her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Ally woke up the next morning and smiled as Dean was watching her, “its rude to watch me” Ally said to him.

Dean smiled and leant down, “then I’m going to be rude then, because my wife is beautiful” Dean said.

Ally smiled and cuddled into him and sighed she loved the days when she was able to forget the worries of the world. But that was interrupted when Sam walked in to the room grinning, “Sammy your way too happy for this time of morning” Ally said.

Sam chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, “Well dad is on the way in and wanted to know if you two where decent as he said that he saw you to having sex last night” Sam said looking at them.

Ally smiled and looked to the door where John was standing, “don’t worry we’re decent and it was your fault, we were well hidden” Ally said.

John smiled and nodded, “well we have bigger problems, as Jo is still under whatever you did to her and Ellen is freaking out about it” John said.

Ally smiled and grinned, “Well it will teach her for being such a bitch” Ally said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Dean smiled and looked to his father, “really she has a point dad” Dean said grabbing his duffle and pulling on Jean and his boots and grabbing a clean shirt and over top and looked over where Sam was staring, “umm Sam” Dean said.

Sam smiled, “you still wear it” Sam said.

Dean looked down at the amulet and nodded, “yep, haven’t taken it off” Dean said playing with it.

Sam smiled and looked over to John, “well I don’t think Ally will reverse what she did to Jo, I mean she was being a bitch to her” Sam said.

John smiled and nodded, he went to talk when the bathroom door opened and Ally walked out, John looked over and smiled she was wearing tight jeans with a red tank top and her brown leather jacket over the top, she was wearing black heels and turned to Dean, “well its looks like where taking a detour to the roadhouse” Ally said.

Dean nodded and looked over to John and Bobby, “well I think we should leave, and then we can talk about your change if you want” Dean said.

John and Bobby nodded and walked out to the car and smiled as Dean got into the front and turned to Ally who was smiling like a goon, “baby what are you smiling at” Dean asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, Dean smiled and started the car and made their way to the roadhouse, Dean turned to John “we need you to keep Ellen and Ash busy while Ally does this” Dean said.

John and Bobby nodded and Ally looked over, “dad where did Jim and Caleb go?” Ally asked.

“Back home, Jim had some things to do and I said we would go up in a few days” John said.

Ally and Dean nodded and they turned to Sam, “how are you doing?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded and looked over, “fine but I have a little question” Sam said.

Dean nodded, “what is it” Dean asked.

Sam frowned and looked over, “I have this burning sensation in my stomach it’s been there since this morning, what is it” Sam asked.

Ally frowned and turned around grabbing Sam, “do you mind, but I need you to stay still for me” Ally asked.

Sam nodded and Ally placed her fingers on Sam temple and closed her eyes, she smiled at the memories and looked deeper trying to find this and then she spotted it; Sam was remembering things from when he was a baby about the fire. Ally took her hands off and looked at him, “Sammy you need to forgive yourself, this isn’t our fault I believed that when I was first turned and it made me reject the change, you need to let it go promise me” Ally asked.

John looked over and Ally got out of the car and grabbed Sam and pushed him against the car, “stop beating yourself up, mom’s death wasn’t our fault I promise, look back she was trying to protect us, no better she did but had her life taken in the process” Ally said.

Sam nodded and smiled as he looked up, “I’m sorry but this is very annoying as I’m remembering things from when I was a baby and I don’t understand how” Sam said.

Ally smiled, “I told you we have a perfect memory, we would remember things and stuff from the first time we took breath and believe me go back further and your see mom and how she was with us, she loved us and always will” Ally said.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her, Ally smirked and ran her hands through his hair and smiled as she heard him snoring slightly. Ally chuckled and gently laid him down in the car and looked to john who looked really upset, “you want to talk about this later today when where home” Ally asked.

John looked up and nodded, “thanks sweet heart” John said.

Ally nodded and everyone got out of the car and Dean locked it to let Sam sleep, Dean walked in with Ally and John and Bobby where behind them. Ally spotted Jo and couldn’t help the smile that came, Ellen looked up and frowned, “John what you doing here” Ellen asked.

John smiled and looked at her, “I thought I would come and see if you wanted some help with Jo, I mean you did help me find my children so I thought I would return the favour” John lied.

Ellen smiled and nodded, “Come on Ellen let’s go and get you some coffee” John said guiding her through the door and up the stairs.

Bobby noticed that Ash wasn’t around and he turned to Ally and Dean, “I’ll keep look out” Bobby said and walked over to the door.

Ally and Dean nodded and Ally turned to Dean, “make sure that no one comes in” Ally said and walked over to Jo and smiled.

“Drink” she said looking at Ally.

Ally smiled and wished that she could leave her like this but it wasn’t fair on Ellen, she grabbed Jo’s hands and looked into her eyes, “Joanne listen to me, you are perfectly fine and nothing is wrong, you had something strange to drink last night and you got it off a dark coloured man, and you don’t have a problem with me” Ally said and looked away.

Jo blinked a few times and looked around, “Ally, what are you doing here” Jo asked.

Ally smiled, “remember I came to your rescue last night from that guy, what was his name?” Ally asked wanting to know who he was.

“Gordon Walker” Jo said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “well I think your mom is a little bit worried about you, you need to talk to her” ally said and watched as she walked away.

Dean walked over and looked at her, “who is this Gordon Walker” Dean asked.

“The guy who was with Josh last night, I want everything we can get on him” Ally said.

Dean nodded and smiled, John walked out and looked to Ally and smiled “come on then, were going back to Bobby’s” John said.

Ally and Dean smiled and walked out to the car and started on the trip home.


	29. Chapter 29

Ally looked over to John and Bobby and smiled, she had a thought and turned to Dean, “make a detour, I want to go to Mystic Fall’s quickly I have a witch to see” Ally said.

Dean nodded and Ally turned around to answer the question she was about to get, looking to John she smiled and nodded, “why are we going to some place called Mystic Falls” John asked.

Ally smiled, “Well there is a witch there that I trust, and I need her help” Ally said.

Bobby nodded and looked to Ally, “with what” Bobby asked.

Ally smiled and looked over to Dean who nodded, “well were where thing that if you’re up for this we change you tonight, it won’t take Dean long to get to mystic falls and then we can go from there and this witch can make the day light rings” Ally said.

John and bobby nodded and Ally could hear their heartbeats rising and beating faster, Ally smiled and looked over, “we don’t have to do this, we can wait if you’re not ready” Ally said.

John smiled and grabbed his daughter’s hand, “were ready, just a little bit worried” John said.

Sam opened his eyes and looked to John; “dad it doesn’t hurt so you don’t need to worry and their good teachers” Sam said smiling.

Ally smiled back and looked to Bobby, “is this what you want?” Ally asked.

Bobby didn’t have to think about it and nodded, “I want nothing better I mean your family and I don’t want you to think we don’t want it” Bobby said.

Dean smiled and nodded, “okay then this is how it’s going to be, if I put my foot down we can be there in a hour, so Ally phone Bonnie and tell her what we want and then were go to the boarding house, so phone Stefan and tell him what we’re doing and that we need our room and one for dad and bobby and another for Sam” Dean said.

Ally nodded and looked back, “100% sure you want to do this” Ally asked.

John and Bobby nodded and smiled, “right on the way Dean will stop by a motel and you two can do whatever you want to yourself, remember when you change your be like this for the rest of your life, and some advice dad have a shave” Ally said smiling.

John nodded and chuckled, and leant back closing his eyes, Bobby did the same and Sam looked over and closed his eyes. Ally smiled and turned to Dean, “well their sleeping so you can go a bit faster, ill phone Stefan first” Ally said.

Dean smiled and nodded, “gone on then baby” Dean said and smiled as Ally pulled out her phone.

Ally hit the speed dial and pushed it to her ear, “Ally Winchester as I live and breathe” Damon said.

“Why are you answering Stefan’s phone” Ally asked.

Ally heard Damon laugh and yell out for Stefan, “Ally you okay” Stefan asked.

Ally smiled, “of course I am, now you know you love me and Dean” Ally asked.

Stefan laughed, “your room is ready when will you be here” Stefan asked.

Ally smiled and turned to Dean, “about an hour, look we have company we found our father and brother and they asked to be like us, so is bonnie there by chance” Ally asked.

“Yeah she’s here with Elena and Caroline hold on” Stefan said.

Ally heard Stefan handing the phone over and Ally smiled, “hey Bonnie” Ally said.

“Ally how are you, we all miss you here” Bonnie said.

Ally smiled, “well me and Dean are on route to you now, but I need to ask you a favour” Ally asked.

Bonnie laughed, “Of course, what can I do for you” Bonnie asked.

Ally smiled, “I need two daylight rings, I can explain better when we get their” Ally asked.

“Okay then were see you in a bit” bonnie said and put the phone down.

Ally turned to Dean and smiled, “were in our normal room when we get their” Ally said.

Dean nodded and smiled, “baby look at that, it’s blue” Dean said pointing to the moon.

Ally looked up and shuffled closer to Dean and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and drove a bit faster, “well I think we’re going to be fine, we have our family and we don’t need anything else” Dean said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “but don’t you miss the whole being able to have children” Ally asked.

Dean looked over and smiled, “maybe we could adopt and then when they get older we could talk to them about it” Dean said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “have I told you I love you” Ally asked.

Dean laughed and turned to her, “not today” he said.

Ally chuckled and undone his trousers and looked to him, “think you can keep quiet” Ally asked.

Dean looked down and smirked, “I can try” Dean said and tightened his grip on the wheel as Ally put his dick in her mouth.

Ally smiled and used her tongue and teeth and was making Dean scrim around, Ally chuckled and sucked in till she could feel Dean about to burst, she moved her hand down his pants and started placing with his balls and then she felt it, Dean burst and started to come in her mouth.

Ally drank it all down and licked him clean, Dean placed his hand on her head and smiled as she tucked him back in and laid her head down on his lap and grabbed 2 blood bags, passing one to Dean she ripped open the other and sucked it down.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and turned gently so he didn't wake Ally, "time for you to learn how to compel someone Sam" Dean said.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean, "okay what do I do" Sam asked.

Dean smiled and gently pulled Ally over to him and moved, she cuddled in and Dean smiled, "right when you get in there you have to look into their eyes, best if you grab their hands first because people like to move, your feel your pupils dilate and that means you have them, and if they look like a zombie you now it's working, now get the biggest room okay" Dean said.

Sam nodded and got out of the car and John looked over to Dean, "you think he's ready" John asked.

"Well were never know if he doesn't try" Dean said.

Ally opened her eyes and smiled, "plus I know he can do it" ally said smiling.

John nodded and looked over and noticed Sam walking out smiling away like a idoit, Dean got out and helped Ally out and looked over, "well done Sam, easy isn't it" Dean said.

Sam nodded and handed the key over and Ally looked Sam up and down and frowned, "Sammy I think you need to re think your wardrobe" Ally said.

Sam looked down and frowned, "what's wrong with my clothes" Sam asked.

Ally smiled and shook her head, "nothing" she said walking over to the door and smiling.

Dean chuckled and walked past him, "she's a clothes freak trust me, let her do this and your get better than the girl you were making out with" Dean said to him.

Sam smiled and walked into the motel room with John and Bobby behind him, Sam looked over to wear Ally was laying and smiled, "fine you're on, but you make me look bad and I'll be mean to you" Sam said to his sister.

Ally smiled and nodded, she looked over to Dean and smiled, and "I'm going to take Sam here into town and then where be back, do you need anything" Ally asked.

Dean smiled and nodded, "yeah clothes for them when their changed and then get me some more jeans and tops and a new pair of boots" Dean said throwing his wallet at her.

Ally nodded and pocketed the wallet and looked to Sam, "keep up if you can" Ally said and disappeared.

Sam smiled and disappeared and John turned to Dean, "she likes clothes then" John asked.

Dean turned and smiled, "she loves them, and with her little tricks she gets what she wants as well" Dean said.

John chuckled and smiled, "well I better go and make myself look pretty hadn't I, Bobby you can go in after me" John said.

Bobby nodded and smiled; John walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dean turned to Bobby and sat down, "so then you really looking forward to doing this or are you doing this for dad" Dean asked.

Bobby looked up and smiled, "both, 1 I can't live without your father because he's the love of my life and you tell him that and ill deny it and 2. This is what I want, I don't want to die and be alone" Bobby said.

Dean nodded and walked over bending down in front of him, "well take this from me, Ally is the love of my life and it's so much better now that I get to spend eternity with her" Dean said smiling.

Bobby smiled and looked down, "when did you become the wise one of this family huh" Bobby asked.

Dean chuckled, "well when you become a vampire, you can hold all the knowledge you've read and you have the capacity to learn more, I mean there's so much I already know but there's more out there to see and learn about" Dean said.

Bobby chuckled and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "well were just happy to have you and ally back, it hasn't been the same your father was half a man without you two" Bobby said.

Dean smiled and heard the shower turn on and looked over to Bobby, "I'm going to grab some pizza and drink I'll be about an hour so if they return just tell her where I went" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded and watched as he picked up some money and disappeared.

Ally stopped and smiled as Sam came up beside her, "well then where to now" Sam asked.

Ally turned and gave him a huge smile and Sam chuckled, "it's nice to see you smiling" Sam said.

Ally looked at him, "well I smile when I'm happy Sammy, and I'm happy. I have my husband, twin brother and family around me what else could I asked for" Ally said.

Sam smiled and nodded, "well come on then" Sam said and they walked down the high street.

They walked into a store and smiled as they looked around, Ally turned to Sam, "right nice clothes you're staying like this forever" Ally said and made her way over to the jeans and grabbed a few pairs for Dean and some new boots, looking over she noticed a few pairs of things she wanted and walked over to them grabbing a low ride jeans and heels come tops she made her way over to Sam and noticed a leather jacket for him, "here try this" ally said holding the coat out.

Sam looked at it and frowned, "really, leather is more Dean than me" Sam said.

Ally looked at him and he held his hands up, "okay I'll try it" Sam said.

Ally looked at what he was holding and frowned, "hold this" Ally said handing the basket over and took the clothes from Sam and put them back, she walked over to the Levi jeans and picked some up and some shirts and smiled as she put them in the basket, "changing room, I want to see what these look like" Ally said.

Sam nodded and rolled his eyes as he walked towards the changing rooms, Sam quickly changed into the clothes and looked into the mirror and smiled, he really did look like a Winchester. Sam smiled and walked out and looked over to Ally, "what do you think" Sam asked.

Ally looked up and smirked, "well it looks like me and Dean isn't the only ones with good looks when made up" Ally said.

Sam smirked, "I take that as you like" Sam asked.

Ally nodded and smiled, "were go and pick you up some more Jeans and then where leave, because I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry" Ally said.

Sam nodded and kept the clothes on ripping off the tags and walking over to the counter where there was a brunette woman sat looking at a paper, "just these please" Ally said.

She looked up and saw Sam and smiled, "sure, I'm Lizzy" Lizzy said holding her hand out to Sam.

Sam smiled and took it, "Sam and my twin Ally" Sam said.

She nodded and smiled, "well that will be $323.45" Lizzy said.

Ally smiled and handed a card over and she ran it through, passing it back she smiled again, "do you have any plans later" Lizzy asked.

Sam smiled, "I'm sorry were just passing through, on our way to mystic falls" Sam said and grabbed the bags and turned around.

Ally smiled and they walked out of the store and back towards the motel room.

Dean walked into the motel room and smiled as Bobby and Dad where sat at the table and playing poker, "hey I got dinner, hope you're hungry" Dean asked.

John looked up and smiled, "thanks son, your brother and sister not around" John asked.

Dean smiled and held his arm open and Ally appeared in his embrace and smiled, "I have clothes for you all and Sam looks good now, looks like a Winchester" Ally said.

Dean smiled and turned around and smirked, "Damn Sam you do look like a Winchester, should have dressed you more like this when were wear younger" Dean said.

Sam smiled and walked over to the pizza box and grabbed a slice and sat down, Ally grabbed some pizza and a blood bag and looked over to John and Bobby, "fancy finding something to do for half an hour" Ally asked.

John looked up and nodded, "sure come on Bobby, I'm sure there's got to be a bar around here" John said.

Bobby nodded and turned to Sam, "come on" bobby said.

Sam nodded and smiled as he walked out, Ally locked the door and turned to Dean, "I've got something for you" Ally said.

Dean looked up and smiled, "do you and what would that be" Dean asked.

Ally walked over by the chair and pulled her clothes off and smiled as Dean was looking and drooling, "baby when did you buy that" Dean asked.

Dean looked over and Ally was wearing a red lace bra and red lace thong and smiled as Dean walked over and picked her up, Dean pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck, "well I think you look beautiful *kiss* Sexy *kiss* and completely and utterly fuckable" Dean said.

Ally chuckled and looked to him, "then what are you waiting for" Ally asked.

Dean nodded and sped over to the bed and placed her down on the bed, he pulled his clothes off and pulled Ally's pants off and smiled as she was sat there playing with her own clit, "Dee you can either do this or I can" Ally said inserting her fingers.

Dean moaned and moved up the bed and moved her hand, leaning down he kissed her thigh and moved up and stuck his tongue into her pussy and licked up, he heard a moan and did it again. Ally wrapped his legs around his shoulder and pulled him closer, he chuckled and moved so he licked her clit and inserted his fingers, she moaned and looked down and smiled at the sight, her husband on his knees licking her out.

Ally moaned, "Dean get in me now" Ally snapped.

Dean smiled and pulled off his boxers and moved up the bed and pushed himself inside her, she moaned and wrapped her legs around him and pushed him inside deeper, "fuck Dean, move" Aly said.

Dean moved and penetrated deeper and fucked her good, she turned them over and fucked herself on him and was moaning, dean finished and pulled himself out and pulled her down next to him and pulled the cover over them and nuzzled her hair.

"Better baby" Dean asked.

Ally nodded and smiled as she cuddled up and closed her eyes, Dean smiled and pulled her closer to him.

John, Bobby and Sam walked back to the motel and opened the door, John smiled at the slight of Dean cuddling Ally and Ally cuddled into him. John slammed the door closed and laughed as Ally opened her eyes and looked around for the danger, "god sake dad" Ally said pulling the cover over her.

John smiled and nodded, "well maybe you should have gotten dressed then, but come on" John said.

Ally nodded and looked over, "sweetie come on baby" Ally said running her hand through his hair.

Dean looked up and smiled, "what baby I was sleeping" Dean said trying to turn over.

"Dean Come on we've got to get up, were going to mystic falls" Ally said.

Dean sat up and noticed that John, Bobby and Sam where in the room as well and smirked as he got up, and wrapped the blanket around him and walked into the bathroom.

Ally got up and dressed and smirked as she caught her dad going red, "oh come on, it isn't like you never changed me" Ally said chuckling.

John frowned and looked to see if she was dressed. "Well if you're done, can we go please" John asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, "sure, come on Dean and I'm driving" Ally said picking up the car keys and walking out.


	31. Chapter 31

Ally had been driving for an hour when she noticed that 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, Ally smiled and nudged Dean, "were here" Ally said.

John looked around and frowned, "where in the hell are we" John asked.

Ally turned around and looked at her father, Sam and Bobby, "these are friends and their like us, there is Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Elena and Caroline and then the rest of the people are human apart from Bonnie who is a witch" Ally said.

John and Bobby nodded and they all got out of the car, Ally grabbed Dean's hand and walked up to the door and went to knock but a dark haired girl opened the door grinning. "Ally, Dean" she said pulling them into a hug.

"Hey Elena" ally said.

She moved and they all walked in and Ally looked around and noticed that Damon was stood by the wall smirking, Ally smiled and pinned him to the wall, "they are off limits, I see one fang go near them and I'll rip it off" Ally snapped.

Dean smiled and leant up against the wall and turned to everyone, "everyone this is our little brother Sam, our father John and our other father Bobby" Dean said.

Stefan walked over and held a hand out, "nice to meet you, I'm Stefan and the guy your daughter threatened is my older brother Damon" Stefan said.

John smiled and shook his head and then Bobby did and Sam just waved and was looking at a blonde hair girl, "the girl Sam is staring at is Caroline" Ally said.

Sam looked over to Ally and pulled hiss bitch face, "funny sis" Sam said.

Ally smiled and walked over to Caroline and Bonnie and took a seat, "so then tell me you having fun a college" Ally asked.

Bonnie smiled and nodded and turned to Ally, "you got what you want changing into day light rings" Bonnie asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, "hold on" Ally said and got up.

Ally walked over to her father and smiled, "your wedding ring please" ally said.

John nodded and pulled off his ring and passed it to her and then Ally turned to Bobby, "and your sliver ring please" Ally said.

Bobby pulled it off and passed it to her and watched as she walked down the steps and passed them to Bonnie, "me and Dean will do this in the minute, we go up to our room as its got black out blinds in their" Ally said.

Dean nodded and looked over to Sam, "we need you to stay down here" Dean said.

Sam nodded and looked over to Stefan, "got anything fun to do around here" Sam asked.

Stefan smiled and nodded, "well I've got to go to the grill so you can come with if you want, local bar" Stefan said.

Sam smiled and nodded, "sounds fun, come on then" Sam said and turned to his father and bobby, "see you later and good luck" Sam said giving them a hug.

John nodded and said bye and watched as his youngest disappeared, he turned to his eldest two and smiled, "were ready when you are" John said.

Ally nodded and looked over to Bonnie, "these will take me 10 minutes so you can go now, I'll bring them up when I've finished" Bonnie said smiling.

Ally nodded and looked over to Elena and Caroline, "thanks for this" Ally said.

They smiled and Ally grabbed her father and walked up the stairs and smiled as she could hear his heartbeat rising. "Your be fine I promise, like I said we don't have to do this" ally said to her father.

John smiled and turned to his daughter, "I'm ready come on" John said.

Ally nodded and looked over to Dean who was doing the same thing as her, Ally let the veins appear around her eyes and she bit into her own wrist, she smiled and pushed her wrist to her father's mouth and smiled as he drank the blood down, Ally left it there for a few minutes and then looked at him, "now this is going to hurt" Ally said and bit down on her father's neck, John bit back the scream and closed his eyes, Ally looked up and smiled, "now you have to die" Ally said.

John looked at her and frowned, "well how in the hell are me and bobby going to kill ourselves" John asked.

"Like this" ally said and snapped her father's neck.

Dean did the same and looked over, "well I've wanted to do that for years" Ally said.

Dean chuckled and walked over kissing her.


	32. Chapter 32

Ally and Dean where sat on the love chair in their room waiting for their father and uncle to wake up, Ally had gone down stairs and got some blood bags and Bonnie had come upstairs and gave them the rings, Ally walked over and slid the rings on to their hands and smiled as she opened the curtains and they didn’t burn.

Ally smiled and turned to Dean, “looks like we have our family Dee” Ally said.

Dean looked up and smiled, “yes we do and this is all to you” Dean said.

Ally chuckled and walked over to the book shelve and grabbed herself and book and sat in Dean’s lap and started to read it, Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around her and waited patiently.

After an hour Ally and Dean heard the sound of groaning and looked over, John and Bobby was waking up. Ally put the book down and walked over and placed a hand on John and Dean did the same, “easy” Ally said gently pulling her father into sitting position.

John looked around and noticed that the he was sat in the sunlight, he smiled and got up walking over to the window and looking out, he was amazed at what he could see, everything was sharper and he could hear animals and human people downstairs and then he felt the hunger and then he felt Ally put her hand on him and smiled, “here you need to eat” Ally said.

John nodded and took the blood bag from her and felt a pain in his mouth, “shit” he said.

Ally smiled and looked at him, “trust me and eat” Ally said and turned to see Dean trying to get Bobby to feed.

Ally smiled and walked over and bent down, “bobby all your emotions are heightened and you’re going to feel out of place, now eat before I force feed you” Ally said.

Bobby looked up and nodded, “thanks” bobby said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “your welcome, when where done here we can go and have some fun in the woods” Ally said.

Bobby looked up and smiled, “okay then, Johnny you okay” Bobby asked turning his attention to his mate.

Bobby frowned and turned to his attention to Dean, “what is Ally to you in this world” Bobby asked.

“You mean my mate” Dean asked.

Bobby nodded and smiled, “So John is my mate now not my other half” Bobby questioned.

John looked over and frowned, “wait I thought you said you two were married” John asked.

Ally and Dean smiled, “yes were are, but Dean is also my mate. You and Bobby are mated and you can do as you please with each other, you find as well that your both be able to tap into each other’s emotions and your be able to sense where he is at all times” Dean explained.

Bobby and John nodded and smiled, “we get it know, you got any more of these” John asked holding up the empty blood bag.

Ally and dean smiled and nodded, “yep, where go and heat some up and here get changed and the leave them clothes in a pile ill burn them later, we can’t have any human scent from you before around you” Ally said and walked away.

Ally and Dean walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Damon was sat drinking bourbon, “hey how are they” Damon asked.

Ally looked over and smiled, “fine thanks, going to take them a while to get used to it, you okay” Ally asked.

Damon smiled and nodded, “yeah well I’m off to this founder’s council meeting, see you later maybe” Damon said.

Ally and dean nodded and Ally grabbed a blood bag and ripped it open and took a bit from it but something tasted off about it, she dropped the bag and moved over to the sink and couldn’t help but puke all the blood back up. Dean looked over and frowned, “baby you okay” Dean asked.

Ally looked up and nodded and smiled, “yeah go and take that to them, I think it was an off bag, I’ll go and grab another one” Ally said and walked out of the kitchen and down to where there was blood bags.

Ally reached in for one and smiled at the sight, she grabbed two and walked back up into the kitchen and smiled as she saw her father, bobby and Dean in there. Ally placed one of the bags on the side and bit into the other one and drank some of it down but she got the same reaction she puked it back up, Dean was holding her hair out of the way while she was bring the blood up and she looked up, “Dee what’s wrong with me” Ally asked.

Dean frowned and looked at her, “I don’t know baby, come on come and lie down” Dean said.

Ally nodded and pushed away from the sink and frowned as she got dizzy, Dean looked over and quickly came to her rescue when she collapsed. Dean grabbed her and picked her up walking up the stairs with John and Bobby following.

Dean laid her down on the bed and sat down, “how you feeling baby” Dean asked.

“My stomach hurts, I want daddy” Ally whimpered.

Dean smiled and stepped aside and John sat down and picked her up gently cradling his daughter to his chest, “shh… tell daddy where it hurts” John asked.

Ally nuzzled into her father and closed her eyes; John smiled and stood up smiling that he could pick her up. Dean walked over and ran his hand through her hair and frowned as she was cradling her stomach, “baby how bad does your stomach hurt” Dean asked.

“Really bad, it feels like something’s trying to get out” Ally said.

John, Dean and Bobby frowned and gently placed Ally down and walked out of the room, John turned to Dean and frowned, “I don’t know why she can keep it down, I think where going to have to keep an eye on her” John said.

Dean nodded and walked back into the room and smiled as he laid down on the bed and watched as Ally curled around him and closed her eyes again as she was sleeping. Dean ran his hand through her hair and smiled as she was finally getting some sleep.

John walked down stairs with Bobby and looked to him, “I’m worried Bobby, it isn’t really like her” John said.

Bobby smiled and looked over to John, “hey don’t worry, she will be fine plus remember what she said that if a vampires bloodline dies the people who they change will to and you feel fine don’t you” Bobby asked.

John nodded and carried on walking down stairs into the living room where he found a TV.

Dean looked down and frowned he could hear a heart beat on her; Dean moved and placed his fingers to her neck and swore she had a pulse. Dean picked her up and walked down stairs and into the front room where Dean placed her down on John’s lap and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and walked back in, “baby I need you to drink this please” Dean said.

Ally opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Dean and took the glass to drink the water, she was happy that she could keep it down and smiled at Dean, “what’s wrong with me, am I dying” Ally asked.

Dean looked at her and smiled, “baby you have a heartbeat” Dean said to her.

John frowned and placed his fingers to her neck and looked to Dean, Ally looked over and frowned, “Dee” Ally said and passed out.

Dean grabbed her and turned to John and Bobby, “I’m sorry to do this to you, but I’m taking her to the hospital, Dr Fell knows about us” Dean said and disappeared with John and Bobby right behind them.

Dean appeared at the hospital and walked in with John and Bobby behind them, a doctor walked out and looked to Dean, “where’s Dr Fell?” Dean asked.

Dr Fell walked out and turned to the other doctor, “I have this, Dean bring her back with you” she said.

Dean nodded and told John and bobby to follow, they walked down the hallway and into a room and Dean looked around and then to Dr Fell, “well I haven’t seen you in nearly a year, what brings you my way dean” she asked.

Dean looked to her and frowned, “my wife has a heartbeat and she can’t keep the blood bags down, and she passed out 2 minutes ago” Dean said.

Dr Fell nodded and nodded over to the bed, Dean walked over and placed her down and took her hand as he sat down, “who are these” she asked.

Dean didn’t look up, “my dad and uncle” Dean said.

Dr Fell nodded and grabbed her stethoscope and quickly checked Ally over, she frowned and moved down and looked to Dean, “well you right but her heart is beating a lot slower its about 30 to 40 beats a minute whereas mine is 60 to 80 a minute, you wife is half human if I have to say something” Dr Fell said.

Dean looked down and frowned, “what’s wrong with her though, she can eat, and she can’t keep anything down and earlier she said something was trying to come out of her” Dean said.

Dr Fell nodded and looked over to the door and grabbed the monitor and wheeled it over, she placed some cold gel on her stomach and grabbed the ultrasound machine and placed it on her stomach. Dean looked up and turned to the doctor, “what are you looking for” Dean asked.

Dr Fell smiled and turned to Dean, “your wife is half human because your wife is pregnant” she explained.

Dean looked up and frowned, “we can’t procreate doc where dead” Dean said.

Dr Fell looked up and smiled, “well this is a new world Dean, look after her and I’m about 80% sure once the baby has been born she will return back to a vampire, I mean I still can’t get a needle in her and I know that she’s awake” she said looking down to Ally.

Ally opened her eyes and looked around frowning, “one I’m not pregnant I can’t be and two Dean you are so dead” Ally said.

Dr Fell looked over and smiled, “Ally take a look, you look about 3 months congratulations” Dr Fell said.

Ally looked at the screen and couldn’t believe her eyes, her and Dean had always wanted children.


	33. Chapter 33

John looked over and smiled he couldn’t believe with all that has happened that he going to be a grampa, John walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder and turned to the doctor, “thanks” John said.

The Dr smiled and nodded and walked outside to give them some peace, John looked down and smiled, “were going to Jim’s I’ll phone and tell him but I want you somewhere safe and I can’t have Josh finding you two” John said.

Dean nodded and looked down, “I think you’re going to have to feed from people but do it in bits so they can be healed” Dean said.

Ally nodded and pulled herself off the table and looked over to Dean, “well baby it looks like our little family is expanding” Ally said smiling.

Dean nodded and walked over wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her, “I hope you’re ready for a little us” Dean said.

Ally nodded and looked over to John and Bobby, “and are you two ready to be grandparents” Ally asked.

Bobby looked over and was shocked, “me a grandparent” bobby said.

Ally and dean smiled and walked over to him, “you’re as much as our father as dad is bobby and we would be lost and not a family without you” Dean said.

Bobby smiled and pulled them in, “well I think we should leave” John said.

Bobby nodded and Dean took Ally’s hand and turned to her, “well then you ready” Dean asked.

Ally nodded and squeezed Dean hand and they walked out of the hospital and Ally turned to Dean, “well I think as I progress im going to become human so in the end I can give birth and then return back to vampire” Ally said.

Dean smiled and nodded, “well then, I’ll just have to take extra care off you, but does this mean your age” Dean asked.

Ally shrugged her shoulders and looked to Dean, “if I do it will be nine months’ worth” Ally said.

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over to John and Bobby, “well let’s go and get Sammy and then where go to Jim’s” Dean said and looked down and disappeared with Ally.

Dean appeared in the boarding house and Sam was sat on the chair frowning, “where have you been?” Sam asked.

John and Bobby appeared neck to Dean and John smiled at his youngest, “pack your stuff where going to Jim’s” John said.

Sam nodded and walked up stairs and Dean sat Ally down on the sofa and smiled, “stay with dad and Bobby and I’ll go up and grab all our stuff okay” Dean said to Ally.

Ally smiled and nodded and looked over to John, “daddy?” Ally asked.

John looked down and smiled, “baby you okay” John asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, “I need you to do something for me” Ally asked.

John frowned and nodded, “what sweetie” John asked.

Ally stood up and walked over to John, “I need to know that Josh won’t find out about this child I can’t have him trying to kill mine and Dean’s child” Ally said.

John and Bobby chuckled and Bobby walked over and wrapped his arms around his surrogate daughter, “we won’t let that bastard anywhere near our grandchild, I promise” Bobby said.

Ally smiled and nodded, and wrapped her arms around him and soaked in the warmth she was getting from him. Sam appeared by them and frowned, “did I interrupt something” Sam asked.

Ally chuckled and looked over, “no now get in the car” ally said.

Sam nodded and walked out with John and Bobby and Dean walked over and grabbed her hand and smiled at her, “well come on then baby” Dean said.

Ally nodded and they left a note for Stefan saying they would be back but something came up.


	34. Chapter 34

Sam looked over to Ally and frowned, “sis why do you have a heartbeat” Sam asked.

Ally looked over and smiled, “Sammy where going to have a bigger family” Ally said.

Sam looked to her and looked down, “you’re pregnant” Sam said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “how did you know” Ally asked.

“The heart beat isn’t yours” Sam said.

Ally turned to him and frowned, “wait this baby is human” Ally asked.

Sam smiled and shook his head, “no, it’s half human, I don’t know how I know this but I know that you and this baby are fine and that you will give birth normally” Sam said frowning.

Ally looked back and smiled, “you can see my future can’t you” Ally asked.

Sam nodded, “that’s how I now you’re going to be fine, and the food issue the baby need blood, trying warming it up” Sam said.

Ally and Dean nodded and Sam was sat there with a smug look on his face, Ally moved over and cuddled into Dean and closed her eyes. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach and smiled as she went into his embrace.

John smiled and looked over to Sam, “so your visions came with you then” John asked.

Dean was listening to the conversation and smiled knowing that his mate was fine, and that he had family that would do anything for them. Sam looked over and nodded, “I found out earlier, I saw Ally giving birth and then she returned back to normal” Sam said.

“Well that’s good then, but what I can’t understand is that she is always sleeping now” Dean said running his hand through her hair.

Sam smiled, “we all maybe vampires, but Ally is pregnant which mean’s she’s going to get pregnancy symptoms and we don’t know how bad” Sam said.

Dean groaned and turned to look at them, “well her temper is bad, so I would make sure you don’t do anything to piss her off” Dean said smiling.

Everyone nodded and Dean pulled onto the motorway and floored it, “dad did you phone Jim” Dean asked.

John smiled and pulled out his phone; “I’ll do it now” John said and went to calling his friend.

John placed the phone to his ear and waited for his friend to pick up, “John” Jim said.

John smiled, “hey Jim, look I need a favour from you” John said.

“Sure John what is it, is it Ally and Dean” Jim asked.

“Just Ally, look its will be easier to explain this to you in person, but are we alright to stay with you because me and Bobby don’t trust what Josh will do next” John said.

“Sure Johnny, I’ll phone Caleb the more protection the better, and before you start I know they can take care of themselves but I want to help” Jim said.

John smiled and looked over to Dean, “how far are we” John asked.

Dean looked over and smiled, “were be there by night” Dean said.

John nodded and turned back to his phone, “you get that” John asked.

“Yeah, okay ill have dinner waiting for you lot” Jim said and put the phone down.

John looked over and smiled, “well I’ll have to remember to pull the phone away from my ear” John grumbled.

Dean laughed and looked over to them, “trust me your get used to it” Dean said.

John nodded and Dean looked over, “there are blood bags in the cooler and you’re doing what Sam did, we want you on 8 to 10 bags a day” Dean said.

John and Bobby nodded and grabbed some and ripped into them, Sam was slowly drinking one and noticed that Ally was awake and looking hungry, “sis you control elements right” Sam asked.

Ally nodded and frowned, “right what about it” Ally asked.

Sam leant forward and grabbed another blood bag and tore it open and grabbed the mug and looked to Ally, “I want to try something” Sam said.

Ally nodded, “okay what” Ally asked.

Sam passed her the mug and looked at her, “now put your energy into your hands and warm the blood up, think of the human body temperature and then warm that up to the same temp” Sam said.

Ally nodded and closed her eyes, John, Bobby, Sam and Dean watched as Ally hands glowed red and the liquid started to steam. Ally smiled and took a slip and smiled as she moved the cup up and drank it all, she smiled and turned to Sam “how did you know that I wouldn’t bring it back up” Ally asked.

Sam smiled, “you’re tricking your system into thinking your drinking from a human” Sam said.

Ally smiled and felt herself getting stronger, Ally looked over to Dean and smiled “I feel so much better now, and I can feel the baby moving Dean, look feel” Ally said putting Dean’s hand on her stomach.

Dean smiled at the kick and looked over to her, “well I think he will take after me” Dean said.

Ally frowned and looked to him, “and what if it’s a girl” Ally asked.

Dean smiled and looked at her, “with a kick like that it’s a boy, he takes after his daddy” Dean said.

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes, “well baby, and put your foot down, I’m hungry” Ally said.


	35. Chapter 35

Dean pulled into Jims at 7 in the evening and looked down to his sleeping wife; he smiled and gently pulled her into his arms and followed his father, Sam and Bobby up to Jim's door. John knocked and Jim opened the door and smiled, "Sam, Dean, Ally, John and Bobby your hear, well come on in you lot" Jim said.

John smiled and walked in with Bobby and Sam behind him and Dean smiled as he passed Jim, "hey Jim" Dean said.

Jim smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "do you want to take her to your room, you're on the top floor, master bedroom okay" Jim said.

Dean smiled and nodded, "baby you hungry" Dean asked.

Ally opened her eyes and smiled, "please, what you got" Ally asked.

Jim chuckled and walked into the kitchen, "well you can have casserole or chicken" Jim said.

Ally smiled and looked over to the casserole, "some of that please" Ally said and sat down on the chair. John walked in with a blood bag and tore it open and poured it in a mug and placed it in Ally's hand, ally focused and heated it up.

Ally drank it and smiled as she was beginning to feel better, "well I think I'm going to be like them, which mean I'm going to have to make a stop at the hospital" Ally said.

Dean smiled and nodded and looked up to see Caleb walking in, "hey guys, Jim said you needed help what's going on" Caleb asked.

Ally smiled and got up and walked over to him and placed his hand on the small bump as had, Dean walked up behind her and smiled, "were going to be parents and we needed somewhere safe to stay" Dean said.

Caleb smiled and looked over to John and Bobby, "grandparents hey" Caleb asked.

John and Bobby nodded and smiled, "well come on then, let's eat and we can talk" Jim said.

Ally and Dean nodded and Ally grabbed another blood bag and sat down at the table. Jim and Caleb looked over and smiled, "well I don't know how much help 4 humans and 3 vampires are going to be" Jim said.

Ally smiled and looked at them, "5 vampires as dad and Bobby got changed last night" Ally said.

Jim and Caleb looked over and frowned, "they don't look any different apart from John has had a shave" Caleb said.

John smiled and nodded, "well we sat down and had a chat about it and this is what we wanted, but now my family is in danger from a hunter that thinks that Ally and Dean aren't my children, I mean you can tell their my children just look at them" John said.

Jim smiled and nodded, "well I'll try that again, I still don't think we're be much help" Jim said.

Ally looked up and smiled, "I need your help; we've found out that Sam still has his visions from being human, and then there is Dean who can see everything but our baby has a heartbeat and is making me ill, I can't drink these without being at body temp" Ally said.

Jim nodded and looked to them, "right well then I want you 5 to stay here in till that baby is born, were make a few changes around here and I can get the boys to help with that, Ally can you lot step into a church" Jim asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, "yeah we can, were not demons" Ally said smirking.

Jim nodded and turned to John, "right well Ally and Dean are in the master bedroom, John you and Bobby are in the room down the hall and to the left and Sam you have your normal room from when you were younger" Jim said.

Everyone nodded and Ally turned to Dean, "well I think we're going to have some fun here, but first I want to make sure that Jim and Caleb are safe here with us" Ally said.

Jim and Caleb smiled and looked at them, "well were start on it tomorrow" Jim said.

Ally and Dean nodded and Dean turned to Ally and smiled, "how you feeling" Dean asked.

Ally smiled and turned to him, "has anyone told you, you worry too much baby" Ally asked.

Dean smirked, "well I have to worry, I mean I have two of you now" Dean said

Ally nodded and leant over to him, "well then you better hope the baby isn't anything like us and an angel like Sammy was" ally said.

John snorted and looked over, "oh sweetie, Dean was the angel as a baby and toddler you two where a night mare, you both would throw a temper tantrum if you couldn't get your own way, I remember when you and Sam where 18 months and you two wanted some chocolate ice cream and I decided you could have some, so I stopped at a store and opened the door but you and Sam had gotten out and ran away. You gave me a heart attack, I said that you needed to say sorry and you could have the ice cream but you decided that you were going to be stubborn and have a tantrum instead" John said chuckling.

Jim laughed at that, "yep you came here after that, I took one look at you and smiled as you walk in and placed them on the floor, once they knew they weren't getting the ice cream you kicked up shit about it, so I took Dean out to the church and you threw a tantrum over me taking Dean from you" Jim said looking to Ally.

Ally smiled and nodded, "well that does sound like fun, but if I remember correctly me and Sam got the ice cream in the end because dad gave into us" Ally said smirking.

John nodded, "yep, never could resist your puppy dog look" John said.

Everyone was having fun and laughing about the past but never saw that Josh was outside with a few friends of his own, "I want them dead, just the blonde and the shorter younger guy" Josh said.


	36. Chapter 36

John heard Josh outside and looked over to Jim and Caleb, “leave, Josh is outside and he has people with him” John said.

Jim and Caleb nodded and smiled, “well were make out as were going to bed but where be in the living room” Jim said and turned to John, “John it’s come to either you kill him or he kills them” Jim said.

John nodded and turned to Bobby, “I think Jim’s right, but Jim is Dean and Ally’s” John said.

Dean looked over to Ally and smiled, “I want you to stay with Jim baby, you’re pregnant and I don’t want to put you in danger” Dean said.

Ally looked at him and nodded, “fine, but you rip his heart out Dean and make sure he’s still alive to see it in your hand” Ally snapped.

Dean nodded and turned to Sam, Bobby and John, “not biting them because they could have anything” Dean said.

John nodded and looked over to his daughter, “don’t worry” John said and watched as Ally walked into the front room.

Jim looked up and frowned, “dean wanted you in here did he” Jim asked.

Ally nodded and smiled, they couched down by the window and watched as they were coming up to the house, Ally frowned and looked out into the kitchen and noticed that Dean had already seen them.

Josh looked around and frowned, “remember you hurt Dean and Ally sees, you’re in shit, so fast and clean with the both of them” Josh said.

Ally smirked and looked over to Jim who was frowning, “I have an idea, but I need your weapons” Ally said.

Jim nodded and pointed to the door, Ally smiled and looked over to the kitchen, and “keep them busy, I have an idea” Ally said and noticed that her family smiled.

Ally disappeared and went into the door and looked around she grabbed what she needed for a homemade bomb and started putting it together; she picked the up and sped around the placed and put them down.

Ally got back to Jim and handed him the trigger, “these won’t kill us but it will hurt them, if I can get them to walk into them press the trigger after a minute do you understand” Ally asked Jim and Caleb.

They nodded and Ally didn’t wait for Dean to stop her she walked outside and looked to Josh, “what did I tell you” Ally snapped at him.

Josh smiled and Ally looked around and he had a few more people, “you do know you kill me and my father will look for revenge” Ally said to them.

Dean appeared at her side and smiled, “she has a point I mean killing John Winchester’s children man you’re asking for trouble” Dean said.

Some of them looked to Josh and frowned, “there John’s children, man I’m not having a Winchester on my ass thanks” one of them said and got up walking away.

Ally smiled and walked down the steps, “well you see I think your all chickens anyway” Ally said walking towards the homemade bombs.

Dean looked and noticed them and smirked, it was always his wife to make things like this, he smiled and walked down the steps behind them, “you see our little brother isn’t like us, can’t hurt humans finds it hard. But we well he have that humanity issue at times” Dean said smirking at them.

John was listening and trying not to run out after them and bobby was holding them back, Ally looked over to Dean and noticed he was pushing them towards her, she smiled and looked up, “now you’re in my trap, NOW” Ally shouted and moved towards Dean and the appeared at the house.

Jim pressed the button and smiled as it went bang and Josh and Gordon was on the floor, Ally and Dean picked them up and walked into the house and tied them to the chairs. Ally and Dean grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and threw it at them, they screamed and Ally smiled, “now you’re going to answer some questions and depending on the answers will depend on if you get your heart ripped out understand” Ally asked.

They nodded and Ally turned to her father and Bobby, “there all yours” Ally said and walked over to Dean and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

Josh looked over and frowned, “there not your children John, I’ve told you your children are dead” Josh snapped.

John walked forward and frowned, “why can’t you believe they are my children, I mean you’ve been given proof, and now you try and kill them, I’m done with you” John said and turned to Ally and Dean. “Kill him” John said.

Ally nodded and turned to Dean, “you can have Josh, because I know you want to hurt him for hurting me” Ally said smiling.

Dean nodded and looked over to him, “well no one shoots my wife and gets away with it!” Dean said and walked towards Josh and looked at him in the eye.

“This is for all the pain you’ve caused my family” Dean said and stuck his hand in his chest and grabbed his heart. Josh couldn’t believe that he was dying and he could actually feel his heart being pulled out; looking to Dean he noticed that he was indeed looking at his heart as the light went out.

Ally on the other hand smiled and bend down in front of Gordon, “now you see I’ve heard of you, you like to hunt vampires and vampires alone don’t you” Ally asked.

Gordon looked up and spat in her face, “your just a heartless monster” he spat.

Ally smiled and laughed, “well I have more of a heart than you” Ally spat back and plunged her hand into his heart and looked over to Sam, “this is over now” Ally said and pulled his heart out and smiled. “I’m the heartless bitch” Ally said and walked into the kitchen.

John walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and pulling her into his chest, she grabbed hold and tightened her grip burying herself in John’s chest. John smiled rubbed her back, “you’re not a heartless bitch sweetheart” John said.

Ally nodded and smiled as she pulled away and sat down.


	37. Chapter 37

Dean walked down the stairs the next morning and saw Ally sitting in the kitchen eating something, “baby what are you eating” Dean asked.

Ally looked down and smiled, “Weetabix, with chocolate and banana with double cream and pickles” Ally said smiling and taking another bite.

Dean stuck his nose up and chuckled, “well you’re not getting a kiss in till you brush your teeth” Dean said.

Ally pouted and looked over to where John and Bobby walked in, “daddy Dean’s being mean to me” Ally said.

Dean looked over and smiled, “I told her I’m not kissing her in till she brushes her teeth and that is horrible” Dean said pointing to the bowl.

John looked over and smiled, “well your mother used to be like that, used to eat shit like this, would always be emotional as well” John said.

Dean smiled and turned back to Ally, “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean it” Dean said.

Ally nodded and smiled and crammed another mouthful in and took a drink, Dean chuckled and looked over as Jim walked in with flowers in a vase, “aww Jim you shouldn’t have” Dean said smirking.

“I wouldn’t touch it, its Vervain found it outside last night” Jim said frowning.

Ally looked up and turned to Jim and Caleb, “if I was you I would keep it, make it into bracelets or something else and where it at all times, it stops vampires like us from feeding and compelling you” Ally said.

Jim and Caleb nodded and went to work on making the bracelets and then turned to them, “first off don’t kill me but Ally you have an appointment to go and see my nurse friend her name is vonnie and she is a good friend, now I haven’t told her your all vampires, but I want you to make sure you get the ultrasounds you need for this baby” Jim said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “okay, well me and dean will go. What time?” Ally asked.

Jim smiled, “11, in half an hour” Jim said.

Ally nodded and downed the rest of the blood and disappeared up the stairs, Dean smiled and looked over to John, Bobby and Sam, “you sure you don’t need me, I mean we won’t be long” Dean said.

Sam smiled and walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, “okay then, we don’t need you Dean I mean theirs me, dad and Bobby and were be fine I promise” Sam said.

Dean nodded and walked by the stairs an decided to shout, “ALEXANDRA COME ON WERE GOING TO BE LATE” Dean shouted.

Ally appeared in front of him and smiled, “I’m ready come on” Ally said and they walked out to the car with the directions to where they were going.

John smiled and turned to the other, “$50 says it’s a boy” John said.

Bobby laughed but shook as did Jim and Caleb, Sam walked over and smiled, “I say girl” Sam said.

John nodded and they all waited for them to return, Ally looked over to Dean and smiled as she rubbed the small bump that was there, she looked up and over to Dean, “well I think after we’ve found out what we’re having we should go and buy a few things” Ally asked.

Dean smiled and nodded, “I think that would be a great idea” Dean said.

Ally smiled and Dean pulled into the driveway and a woman walked out, “you must be Mr and Mrs Winchester” she said.

Ally and Dean nodded and followed them in, she smiled as they walked into a office and she pulled out a file and looked up, “well Jim has told me your hunters but you’ve fallen pregnant” she said looking at them both.

Ally and Dean nodded and she smiled as she wrote down, “right I have a few questions and then we can start” she said and smiled.

Ally nodded and looked over to Dean who took her hand, “okay full name of the mother to be” she asked.

“Alexandra Jane Winchester” Ally said.

Vonnie nodded and looked up, “maiden name” she asked.

Ally looked over and smiled, “singer” Ally said.

Vonnie nodded and looked up, “as in Bobby singer” Vonnie asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, “yes, he adopted me when I was 2” Ally said.

She smiled and nodded, “right Father’s full name” she asked.

Dean looked at her, “Jonathan Dean Winchester, but I get called Dean as I have my father’s name” Dean said.

She nodded and looked up, “age” she asked.

“My wife is 24 and I’m 28” Dean said.

Vonnie nodded and turned to them, “okay any illnesses in the family” she asked.

Dean and Ally shook their heads and looked over, “okay then, well I need to get an ultrasound and then we can proceed with everything else, but Jim does tell me you refuse blood tests” Vonnie asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, “nope I don’t do them” Ally said.

Vonnie nodded and turned to Ally, “okay Mrs Winchester can get lay down on the bed for me and undo your jeans and lift your shirt up” she asked.

Ally nodded and walked over to the bed and got on and did as she was told, vonnie walked over with an ultrasound machine and smiled, and “this is going to be cold” Vonnie said.

Ally nodded and looked over to Dean who was standing by her side, “right I want to get a look at the size and see if your baby is doing okay and then we can get on with finding out if it’s a boy or girl” she said and stuck the stick on and moved it around.

Ally and Dean looked over to the screen and smiled when they saw the picture of their baby but it looked bigger somehow, “well I don’t know how to tell you this Mrs Winchester but you’re not 3 months pregnant your about 4” Vonnie said.

Ally looked up and frowned, “this can’t be, Dean rushed me to the hospital and the doctor their said I was 3 months, I saw it with my own eyes and the baby wasn’t this big” Ally said.

Dean was nodding and smiling, “can I ask you something” Vonnie asked.

Ally and Dean knew where this was going and nodded, “sure” Dean said.

Vonnie took a deep breath and looked at them, “I know you’re not human, but I can’t think what you are and how you became pregnant” Vonnie asked.

Ally smiled, “yes your right, me and my husband are vampires and this is down to a thing called a ‘blue moon’” Ally said.

Dean nodded, “the scan that we took was about 3 days ago and the blue moon was a week ago” Dean said.

Vonnie nodded and looked to Ally, “I’m a witch and I want to look something up do you mind” Vonnie asked.

Ally and Dean nodded and watched as she grabbed her laptop and walked back over, she smiled and sat down, “this is what I know, now once every 1500 years there is a blue moon, but this moon has magical properties, this can grant a wish for the pure hearted that haven’t become what they are” Vonnie said.

Ally and Dean looked over, “as in because me and Dean haven’t embraced the bad side of our so called curse we have been given a wish” Ally asked.

Vonnie nodded and smiled, “this I found a few years ago, it’s to do with a werewolf but I believe it is the same thing ‘when a creature who is immortal gets a wish granted it will make certain changes in them, such as pregnancy the host will become half human so the baby can grow and change, after the baby is born the host will return back to their immortal self’s” Vonnie said.

Ally nodded, “well I think this pregnancy is moving at a faster pace in two weeks I’ve become 4 months pregnant in another 3 I believe this baby will come out” Ally said.

Vonnie smiled and shook her head, “no in another 5 weeks you will give birth, I would get everything you need” Vonnie said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “thanks, is there any chance of telling us if it’s a girl or boy” Dean asked.

Vonnie nodded and looked at the screen she moved it around and smiled, “well congratulation’s you have a healthy baby girl” Vonnie said printing out the scan and giving it to Dean.

Dean looked down and smiled, “you mean I have a daughter” Dean asked.

Vonnie smiled and nodded, “well I’ll get you an appointment with me every week but I’ll come to you, I take it your be staying with Jim” Vonnie asked.

Ally and Dean nodded, “for now, in till the baby is born and then where probably go back to my dad’s” ally said.

Vonnie nodded and showed them out, “I’ll phone Jim and make the time arrangements okay” Vonnie said.

Ally and Dean nodded and walked out and Ally pulled her phone out and dialled her father, Ally and Dean waved good bye and got into the car when John picked up, “sweetie how did you do?” John asked.

Ally smiled and looked over to Dean, “well were tell you when we see you, fancy meeting us in town, bring Jim and Caleb as well” ally said.

“Okay sweetie, where leave in the minute where do you want to meet” John asked.

“Umm… where me and Sam got lost when we were 12 in town” Ally said.

“Okay then see you in 10” John said and put the phone down.


	38. Chapter 38

Dean parked the car and got out, they walked down the street hand in hand and smiled when they saw John, Bobby, Sam, Jim and Caleb. Ally smiled and walked over to them and frowned, “really guys, betting on the sex of the baby” Ally asked.

John looked at her and smiled, “well you know what where like” John said.

Ally giggled and turned to Sam, “well you win little brother it’s a girl, look” Ally said as Dean handed the scan picture over.

Everyone took a look and smiled, “aww she really cute” Jim said.

Ally smiled and looked at them, “well we also found out my pregnancy is working in weeks instead of months” Ally said.

Dean nodded and looked to his dad and brother, “so we have 5 weeks to get everything we need” Dean said.

John, bobby and Sam looked at them and nodded, Ally frowned and smiled, “but we have another problem” Ally said.

Everyone would have looked at her and she frowned, “we have to be invited in as were vampires, and when we changed Dad and Bobby, we can’t get into Bobby’s placed because bobby’s name isn’t on the deed is it” Ally asked Bobby.

Bobby frowned and then remembered, “It’s in my brother’s name, me and Karen didn’t have the bank account so I put the money in my brother’s account and the house is in his name” Bobby said.

John frowned and looked over, “and where does your brother live” John asked.

“England” Bobby said.

Ally frowned and looked over, “well we can’t do this at the moment, because dean won’t leave me and I know that you lot want to be here every step of the way” Ally said.

Sam smiled and looked over to Bobby, “I have an idea, but I need your help” Sam said.

Bobby nodded, “what’s your idea” Bobby asked.

“Well what way would you be able to get your brother over here” Sam asked.

Bobby frowned and he looked over to Jim and Jim was smiling, “either a marriage or birth” Jim said.

Sam nodded, “well Ally was changed at 19 so you can get away with saying she is your daughter, and as she is pregnant he can sign the deeds over to Ally, who can then get either Jim or Caleb to sign it after your brother has left” Sam said.

Bobby looked over to John and frowned, “but I can’t do that, she is your daughter not mine” Bobby said.

John smiled and walked over to him, he never was the type to show public affection but he understood why, he wrapped his arms around him and smiled, “bobby they are our children, hell I don’t think I would have been able to survive this without you and your help with the three of them” John said.

Bobby smiled and gave him a cuddle back and looked over to Sam, “alright let’s do this” Bobby said.

Sam smiled and looked over to Ally, “well we’ve been talking before you where vampire and we have a new name for Bobby” Dean said.

Bobby looked over and was fascinated, “okay I’m listening” Bobby said.

They chuckled and Ally stepped forward, “we meant what we aid back in mystic falls and if it’s okay with you, we would like to call you pops” Ally said.

Bobby smiled and looked at them, “really, you really think of me as a father figure” Bobby asked.

They nodded and walked over and wrapped their arms around him, Bobby hugged them back and smiled over to John who was smiling proudly.

Ally pulled away and turned to them, “right this is what where going to do, where going to get what we need and I want each of you to pick something personal to you for the child, Jim, nothing holy because this child is a vampire, Caleb nothing magical I think I’m done with magic” Ally said having to sit down.

Ally smiled as everyone came to her and bent down around her, “baby” Dean said.

Ally smiled and looked up, “I’m fine, baby is moving around” Ally said.

Dean smiled and placed his hand over her stomach and chuckled as she moved around in there, Ally grabbed Bobby and Johns hands and smiled as she moved and did the same with Sam, Jim and Caleb. “Well I think she knows her family” Dean said.

Ally smiled and dean turned around to Sam and John, “and nothing cute and pink” Dean said.

Everyone laughed and nodded and they made their way around town to the large baby store. They all looked around and a woman walked up and placed her hand on Ally stomach and smiled, “aren’t they just cute, with a bump” she said looking at Sam.

Sam laughed, “She’s my sister, he’s the father” Sam said pointing to Dean.

Ally looked at her and growled, “Take your hand off me” Ally snarled.

The woman took her hand off and John looked at her, “I’m sorry my daughter doesn’t like people touching her” John said.

She nodded and walked away, and Dean looked at Ally, “well I don’t think she likes you” Dean said.

Ally looked at him, “do I have a sign on me that says ‘come and touch me’” Ally asked.

Dean smiled and looked to everyone, “no one is to touch her and if they do she’s going to break their wrist next time” Dean said.

Everyone nodded and they decided to stick together, Sam grabbed a trolley and walked beside Ally and John and bobby in front of them and Jim and Caleb where at either side. Ally looked around and noticed it was all bright and pink and she looked over and noticed maternity clothes, “hell no, Dean I anit wearing no pink shit, but I need clothes that fit” Ally said.

A woman walked over and smiled, “well I see you like your fashion, there’s a good store about 5 minutes from here and they sell maternity clothes for the fashionable people” she said and walked away.

Ally nodded and smiled “well were be going their then wont we” Ally said.

Dean chuckled and looked over, “first we need to get her stuff” Dean said.

Ally nodded and looked over to the baby stuff and smiled, John noticed she was staring a crib that was dark. John looked at her and smiled, “you can have whatever you want baby” John said and then he turned to Dean, “our grandchild will be spoilt” John said.

Everyone nodded and smiled, after a good three hours in the store Sam had left to go and grab the impala and everyone was packing the impala with all the new stuff, Ally was smiling away and looked over to Dean, “well I think our little girl is going to be the most loved girl” Ally said.

Dean nodded and bent down, “do you hear that baby, you’re going to be the most loved little girl” Dean said and laughed when she kicked.


	39. Chapter 39

Jim helped John and Bobby with all the baby stuff while Dean was with Ally getting some new clothes as her old ones didn’t fit anymore, Jim and Caleb had gone back home with John, Bobby and Sam.

Ally was walking around and looking at the clothes and she was frowning, “dean I don’t like any of this” Ally said.

Dean smiled and walked over to the tops and Dean and smiled, “okay how about we get you some jeans and tops, and a jacket” Dean said.

Ally nodded and picked up some natural colours and walked over to the counter and placed them down, the woman looked up and smiled, “wow how far along are you” she asked.

Ally looked up and smiled, “4 months” Ally said and passed over the money and walked out holding Dean’s hand.

Dean looked over and pulled her to him, “baby are you okay” Dean asked.

Ally looked over and nodded, “Dean, what if I’m a bad mother” Ally asked.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and smiled, “you’re going to be a great mother, and do you know how I know” Dean asked.

Ally look up and shook her head, “why” Ally asked.

“Because you have a caring heart and you’re the most loving person in this world as well” Dean said.

Ally smiled and looked up; she leant forward and kissed him. “Thanks baby” Ally said and they decided to take a walked back to Jim’s house.

Bobby was pacing and John was starting to get annoyed with him, “Sam I think your pops I wearing a hole in the floor” John said.

Sam looked up and smiled, “pop’s just pick up the phone and get it over with” Sam said.

Bobby looked over and nodded; “fine” Bobby said and grabbed his phone.

Bobby dialled his number and held the phone to his ear and breathed in, “Hello” a male voice said.

“Paul, it’s your big brother” Bobby said.

“Bobby, well what’s it been nearly 20 years since I heard from you” Paul said.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that, I’ve had a few hard years and didn’t want to be around anyone, just my daughter” bobby said.

Bobby heard Paul breath in, “bobby where’s Karen” Paul asked.

“my wife passed away when our daughter was 4, but my daughter is now married and pregnant with a child on the way and I want to give them the house, but I need you to come out here and sign it over to her” Bobby said.

“Yeah sure I would love to meet my niece, I’ll be there tomorrow, as I’m in your area I’m on a business trip” Paul said.

Bobby nodded and rolled his eyes, “alright thanks little brother” bobby said and put the phone down.

Bobby looked over and frowned, “I really hate my brother, suck up posh guy” Bobby said.

John chuckled and walked over to him, “well you my love are prefect the way you are” John said.

Sam snorted and looked up, “dad you just said my love” Sam said giggling again.

John rolled his eyes and looked at his youngest, “funny Sammy” John said.

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname but kept his mouth shut, he looked over and smiled, “well you can go and have some fun, but make sure you both drink these you only got another 2 to go after this” Sam said throwing the blood bags at them.

John nodded and looked over to Bobby and smiled, “well I think we should go and have some fun” John said.

Bobby nodded and was right behind him, Sam shook his head and looked up when he heard footsteps, “hey Jim, Caleb” Sam said looking back down.

Caleb smiled and sat down next to him, “well then Sam, I think we need a little chat you look down” Caleb said.

Sam looked up and smiled, “nah I’m fine, really Caleb but thanks for asking” Sam said.

Caleb chuckled and nodded, “well then I think us three should have a game of poker and no cheating Sam” Caleb said.

Sam chuckled and nodded, “you’re on” Sam said getting up.


	40. Chapter 40

John, Bobby, Sam, Dean and Ally said goodbye to Jim and Caleb for a few days just in till they had gotten the deeds for the house and then they were going to meet up with them so they could get back into the house and settled in before Ally gave birth.

Dean had been driving all night and smiled as he looked over to Ally and she was humming to herself, Dean looked over to John, Bobby and Sam and they were all listening to her, “baby what you humming” Dean asked.

Ally looked up and smiled, “AC/DC, keeps the baby calm” Ally said.

Dean chuckled and pulled her over to him, “well at lease our little angel has good taste in music” Dean said.

Dean heard Sam snort and he turned around, “what little brother” Dean asked.

Sam looked up and smiled, “I’m sorry but you said little angel and well more like little vampire” Sam said smiling.

Ally chuckled and looked back, “well I think your right little brother” Ally said and grabbed another blood bag and looked over to John and smiled.

“Sweetie that’s your 5 one in an hour and an half” John said.

Ally looked down and frowned, “but I’m hungry” Ally said.

John looked at her and smiled, “well I think you’re eating for little one here as well” John said.

Ally nodded and drank the rest of the blood bag and frowned, “well I think your 100% vampire, aren’t you little one” Ally said.

Dean looked over and smiled, “your still hungry aren’t you” Dean said.

Ally nodded and looked over, “baby, the baby is hungry and this isn’t enough” Ally said.

Dean looked over and smiled, “okay, well were coming into a town, you’re going to have to feed” Dean said.

Dean saw John, Bobby and Sam look at him and he pulled over to a bar and smiled, “what do you expect, the baby is needing the blood and we haven’t got enough blood bags for her” Dean said.

John sat forward and frowned, “and what if she can’t control herself” John asked.

Ally turned around and smiled, “daddy I can I promise” Ally said trying to convince herself as well.

John looked at her and smiled, “promise daddy your control it” John asked.

Ally nodded and looked over to Dean, “I’ll be back in the minute” Ally said and got out of the car and walked into the bar.

Dean had a horrible feeling in his stomach and looked back at John, “we’ve done this once before, and she came out of this okay” Dean said.

Ally walked into the bar and looked around, she smiled at the blonde girl and walked over, “hi” Ally said.

She turned around and smiled, “well hello yourself” she said.

Ally smiled and grabbed her hand and walked outside and smiled at her, Ally kicked her legs apart and smiled, she moved her hair and looked into her eyes, “do not scream” Ally said.

She nodded and Ally let the veins appear around her eyes and she bit into this woman, holding her around the waist so she didn’t fall down and Ally started to suck, she could feel the woman crying and she pulled away, she really wanted to go back but she knew she didn’t want to become this person, so she bite her wrist and feed her the blood, looking into her eyes she turned around “your forget me and think you had a great night with a girl” Ally said and walked away wiping her mouth.

Ally smiled and looked down, “that better baby, you full for now” Ally asked.

Ally felt her move and took that for a yes and got back into the car and smiled, Dean looked at her “you didn’t kill her did you” Dean asked.

Ally shook her head and smiled, “nope took what I needed and then told her to forget ever meeting me” Ally said.

Dean nodded and smiled, “well then you feel better” Dean asked.

Ally nodded and could see that her father and Bobby where a bit confused, Dean pulled onto the road and Ally turned around and looked to Sam, “you can read me, feeling and all” Ally said to Sam.

Sam nodded and looked her over, he smiled and turned to them “she feed from the woman and like she said took what she needed which wasn’t a lot actually and then told her to forget her, the blood bags work for ally, but the little one needs proper blood from the vein” Sam said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “hopefully when she is born, I can wean her on to blood bags, might have to warm it up for a while though” Ally said.

John and Bobby smiled and nodded and Bobby closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, “have they drank enough today” Ally asked Sam.

Sam nodded and thought about it, “They have 1 to go” Sam said.

Ally nodded and looked over to Dean, “it’s just gone 10” Dean said.

Ally smiled, “dad, pop’s drink this then you can sleep” Ally said.

They opened there eyes and took the blood bag and bit into them, Ally smiled and placed her hand to her stomach and gasped, “shit” Ally said.

Dean looked over and pulled the car over, “baby” Dean said.

Ally looked up and frowned, “I can hear someone and I don’t know who it is, it’s a female voice though” Ally said.

“da-da” a voice said in Dean’s mind.

Ally looked over and laughed, “It’s our little girl, she has a gift” Ally said.

Dean looked down and placed his hand on Ally stomach “can you hear daddy princess” Dean asked.

She moved and Dean smiled, “da-da” the voice said again but this time everyone heard it.

Everyone smiled and Ally placed both her hands down and smiled, “yeah daddy’s here, but do you think you can give mommy a break from the drinking” Dean asked.

Dean got a kick and smiled, “well it looks like our little girl can talk from inside the womb” Dean said.

Ally nodded and smiled, “our little girl is a clever girl” ally said.

Sam smiled and leant over placing his hand on his sister and niece, “well you must get that part from me” Sam said.

Ally snorted and looked over to John and Bobby, grabbing their hands he put them on her stomach and looked down, “do you know who these are” Ally asked.

“pa-pa and Grampa” she said and John and Bobby had breathed in.

Ally smiled and closed her eyes, “well mommy’s going to sleep now” Ally said and curled up around Dean and fell to sleep.

Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around her and smiled, he was able to hear his little girl, hope now that she would settle down a bit maybe Ally could hold back on the feeding from people.


	41. Chapter 41

Ally woke the next morning and felt a lot better than she did before; she looked down and smiled as she was getting a little bit bigger. Ally looked up and smiled as she noticed that Dean was looking at her, “were at a motel outside of pop’s place, you sure you want to do this” Dean asked.

Ally sat up and smiled, “I’m sure, know I don’t know about you, but I think we should go and take a shower together” Ally said.

Dean smiled and nodded, they got up from the bed and Ally bend down and grabbed the jeans and top they brought for her and walked into the bathroom. Ally smiled and pulled her top off and smiled as Dean walked over and placed his hands on her bump and smiled.

Ally kissed Dean and pulled him closer and smiled as he deepened the kiss and picked her up sitting her on the sink and smiling as she wrapped her legs around him. “Dean fuck me please” Ally said.

Dean nodded and gently pulled her jeans off and pants and walked over to the shower and turned it on, stripping out of his jeans and boxers he walked over and picked Ally up and pushed his dick into her, she moaned and kissed his neck as she moved up and smiled as Dean was moaning just as much.

Ally turned them around and sat dean down on the toilet and pushed herself back down on his dick and licked his neck, Dean moaned and Ally took that as a welcome and she sank her fangs into him, He moaned louder and got more rough and keep fucking her in till she had her orgasm and he did as well. Ally got off him and smiled, “fuck baby” Ally said and walked over to the shower and got in.

Dean followed and smiled as he started to wash her hair and smiled again as she was leaning against him. Dean quickly washed them up and stepped out and smiled as Ally was smiling away, Dean quickly got changed and smiled as Ally was dressed in a red top and her jeans and smiled as her bump was being shown.

Ally walked out and noticed that everyone was staring at her, “is it really that bad” Ally said looking down.

John smiled and walked over to her, “baby you look lovely, but I thought you might want this” John asked holding up a baby book.

Ally took it and opened it and smiled, ‘Baby Ally and Sammy’ it said.

Ally sat down and looked through it, there was a few scan pictures and then one of her and Sam as new-born’s, Ally keep flicking through and noticed that it went from woman’s writing to males and Ally looked up to John, “daddy you carried it on” Ally asked.

John smiled and nodded, “I wanted to finish it, it goes up till your 11” John said.

Ally smiled and got up and walked over to John and wrapped her arms around him, “thanks daddy, and I’m sorry about the shit I’ve put you through” Ally said.

John chuckled and nodded, Dean walked over and looked to Bobby, “you ready for this” Dean asked.

Bobby nodded and walked over to Ally and smiled, “well I’ll tell you now hes a dick” Bobby said.

Ally laughed and turned to him, “do remember that I did grow up with two brothers pops” Ally said.

Bobby smiled and nodded, “oh I remember you used to run me around in circles and Johnny here thought it was funny” Bobby said.

Ally and Sam laughed and looked over to him “what do you mean used to” they said together.

Bobby and John looked over to them and chuckled, “well at least they still do that” John said.

Ally and Sam smiled and walked out door with Bobby, John and Dean following. Dean got in the front and Ally in the passenger’s seat with John, Bobby and Sam in the back, Sam reached over and smiled, “how you feeling this morning” Sam asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, “a lot better, and I think I might only have to feed like I did last night once a week” Ally said.

Sam smiled and turned to Dean, “remember that you don’t have a sister” Sam said.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, “come on then, pops were here” Dean said pulling his car to a stop.

Ally looked and turned around, “the tall guy, is that your brother” Ally asked.

Bobby nodded, “yep, looked John wait here me and Ally will go and then when you hear me or ally used the word pregnancy” Bobby said.

John nodded and ally leant over and kissed Dean, “hey you can hear every word” Ally said.

Dean nodded and smiled as she got out of the car, Ally walked up beside Bobby and linked her arm with his, bobby looked over and smiled, “Paul nice to see you” Bobby said.

Paul looked over to Ally and smiled, “so I take it I’m your uncle” Paul said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “Alexandra, but you can call me Alex” Ally said.

Paul nodded and looked over to Bobby, “well big brother I haven’t seen you in 20 years and you call out of the blue for this” Paul said.

Bobby growled, “maybe because you are a spot nose little kid still I mean look at you Paul” bobby snapped.

Paul laughed and turned to Ally, “why don’t you go and play little girl” Paul said.

Ally laughed and looked at him but didn’t get to say anything as Bobby was their already, “don’t you dare talk to my daughter that way, she is an adult and your treat her that way, do I make myself clear little brother” Bobby snapped.

Paul nodded and looked over to the car, “that you husband in there” Paul asked.

Ally looked back and smiled, “yeah and what of it” Ally snapped.

“Now now, don’t stress yourself out, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to that sweet baby inside you now would we” Paul said looking at her.

Dean got out of the car with Sam and John behind him and walked over; Ally went over and buried herself in his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her and looked over to Bobby, “can we get this over with, I don’t like the way he’s looking at my wife” Dean said.

Bobby nodded and walked forward, “sign this over to my daughter now and then get lost and don’t ever come back” Bobby snapped.

Bobby was amazed to see him do just that and then he walked away, Paul turned and looked to Bobby, “mother is in town and wants to see you and her granddaughter” Paul said and disappeared.

Bobby snapped and went to turn but John and Sam stopped him, “he isn’t worth it” John said.

Bobby nodded and looked over to Ally, “I’m sorry about him” bobby said.

Ally smiled and walked over to him, “hey don’t worry, he’s a dick” Ally said.

Bobby smiled and nodded, “well he got the money from my parent’s, me I was the disappointment” Bobby said.

Ally walked over and smiled, “would you like to show them you’re not pops” Ally asked.

Bobby looked up and Sam walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, “bobby you’re not a disappointment, your family and family means a lot to us” Sam said.

Bobby smiled and looked over, “well I think I’m feeling a lot better” Bobby said.

Ally, Sam and Dean laughed and turned to John, “daddy what do you think” Ally asked.

John looked over and smiled, “well I think our children are right Bobby” John said.

Bobby nodded and smiled, “right well first I want back into the house, so do you want to get Jim down here” Bobby asked.

Ally nodded and grabbed her phone, ‘Hey Jim, we’ve got the deed to the house so do you want to come down now’ Ally wrote in a message and sent it.

Ally looked up and smiled, “pops are you sure that your ready for a new-born in the house” Ally said.

Bobby smiled and nodded, “oh yeah, and I want you to come with us, me and John want to go and get a few personal things and we want to talk to you about something” Bobby said.

Ally and Dean looked over and nodded, “okay like what” Bobby said.

John walked over and smiled, “well now that we don’t need to hire anyone because we can do it, we want to build a 2 bedroom flat on the side of the house, we thought that maybe you would want your own space maybe” John said.

Ally looked over and smiled, “really daddy, you would do that for us” Ally asked looking to everyone.

They all nodded and Dean walked over to Ally and smiled, “well we don’t know what to say” Dean said.

They smiled, “right well where start tomorrow, Jim and Caleb said they would help as well, so were going to go and get things for your new place” John said.

Ally and dean nodded and looked over to Sam, “you okay with this” Ally asked.

Sam smiled and walked over to them, “of course I am, it’s about time you get something normal” Sam said.

John nodded and looked over to Sam and walked to the trunk of the car and grabbed a white packet. “Here, it was something you said a few weeks ago” John said handing the packet over.

Sam took it and Ally, Dean and bobby had a smile on their faces, Sam opened it and his mouth dropped, “you got me into Stanford” Sam asked looking up.

John smiled and nodded, “it’s up to you if you want to go, but I thought that it would be nice for you to do, and it isn’t like you can’t come back on the weekends and weeknights” John said.

Sam looked up and was smiling away, “I’ve always want to go to college but I thought you wouldn’t want me to go” Sam said.

John smiled and walked over to him, “well I have to understand that you’re not my little boy anymore, but you’re a grown man” John said.

Sam walked over to him and smiled, “dad I’ll always be your little boy, no matter how old I am” Sam said cuddling his father.

John smiled and wrapped an arm around him and smiled, “well you have the choice at what you want to do okay” John said.

Sam smiled and nodded, “well I’ve always wanted to be a lawyer” Sam said.

Ally and Dean looked over and smiled, “and you would make one good lawyer” Ally said.

Sam frowned, “but what about hunting” Sam asked.

Bobby smiled, “well I know that Dean won’t leave Ally and their little girl and me and John will stay here and take hunts near home in till Ally and Dean know what they want to do with their little one” Bobby said.

Ally smiled, “Well were going to give her the choice, and as she is a vampire she will have our strength and everything else” Ally explained.

Sam smiled and nodded, “well then it looks like we have our plans, but my college doesn’t start in till end of summer so I will be here for you when she decides she’s coming out” Sam said.

Ally smiled and nodded, “well were thankful for you Sammy” Dean said.

Ally smiled and walked over to Sam, “well we have a name for her” Ally said.

John and Bobby looked around, “and what would that be” John asked.

“Mary Samantha Karen Winchester” Ally and Dean said together.

John and Bobby smiled and looked to them, “you’re using our wife’s names” Bobby asked.

Ally nodded, “well ever since I was a little girl, I’ve always said that I would call my little girl after mom” Ally said smiling sadly.

John walked over and smiled, “and your mother would be proud of you three” John said.

Ally, Sam and Dean smiled and turned to Bobby, “well come on then, we need to find things for your new home” Bobby said smiling.


	42. Chapter 42

They all decided to walk into town as it was a nice day and they didn't really feel like driving, Ally and Dean walked hand in hand and Sam talking to them with Bobby and John behind them. John smiled and looked over to Bobby, "well I think he's happy that's he's going to college" John said.

Bobby smiled and nodded, "well I think he deserves it, I mean he is smart" Bobby said.

Sam smiled and turned to Ally and Dean again, "so then what are you going to do with your new found freedom" Sam asked them.

Ally turned and smiled, "well I expect you to phone every night and tell me how you're doing because I want to live through your experience of college" Ally said.

Sam nodded and smiled, "well I think I can do that" Sam said laughing.

Ally smiled and linked her arm with his and they walked into the town, Ally looked around and frowned, "god this place is like a ghost town" Ally said.

Bobby frowned and looked around, "well she's right John, this place should be packed" Bobby said.

John nodded and looked around and that was when he noticed Jody, John punched Bobby's shoulder and turned him so he could see Jody, Bobby smiled and walked over, "well officer mills" Bobby said.

Jody smiled and looked over to Ally and Dean and frowned, "you were with Sam a few weeks ago" Jody said.

Ally and Dean nodded, "yeah of course we were, were Sam's brother and sister" Dean explained.

Jody looked over to John and smiled, "you found them" Jody asked.

John nodded and smiled, "yep, when we went camping, they were camping as well" John said.

Jody smiled and looked over, he smiled and turned to them "well were off to do some house shopping as you can see my daughter is pregnant" John said smiling.

Ally smiled and turned to bobby, "pop's come on, I want to buy things" Ally said.

Bobby laughed and turned to Jody, "well it was nice seeing you" bobby said and walked over to Ally and smiled, "well come on then" Bobby said.

Jody watched as they walked away and she smiled, it wasn't all the time she got to see family's reunited.

Bobby, John and Sam made the way to a furniture shop as Ally and Dean had gone to the baby store quickly as Ally wanted to quickly get something.

Ally and dean walked into the store and smiled, the woman walked over and looked down, and "do you mind" she said holding her hand out.

Ally smiled and nodded, "I was wondering if you could help me" Ally asked.

The woman looked up and smiled, "of course this is my store and I make all the wooden letters, so what would you like" she asked them.

Dean smiled, "we would like our daughter's name please" Dean asked.

She nodded and walked over to the counter and grabbed a book, "okay first thing is; what is your little ones name?" she asked.

Ally smiled and walked over to the counter with Dean by her side, "Mary" Dean said.

The woman smiled and looked up, "how beautiful" she said.

Ally really wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't as she didn't want to offend the woman, "okay colour" she asked.

"Blood red" Ally said.

She nodded and smiled, "okay so you can either have it delivered or you can come into store and pick it up" She said to them.

Ally looked to Dean and smiled, "I'll come and pick it up, when will it be ready" Dean asked.

She nodded and smiled, "in about a week" she said.

Dean nodded and turned to Ally, "well come on sweetie, we told dad we wouldn't be too long" Dean said and took her hand.

Ally and dean walked into the furniture shop and looked around there they saw their dad, pops and Sam. Walking over John turned around and smiled, "do what you needed" John asked.

They nodded and smiled, "your see in a week" Ally said.

The looked fascinated but kept their mouths closed, Bobby looked over and looked them up and down and smiled, "right we need everything for a living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and nursery" Bobby said.

Everyone nodded and John turned to ally, "but you are going to sit down and not help, I don't want to do anything to danger our granddaughter" John said.

Bobby nodded and agreed and Sam smiled as he found all this amusing, "well you lot aren't picking colours that will be me" Ally said.

Dean smiled and nodded, "okay then, here you can use this" Dean said passing her a portfolio and she smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

Ally smiled and looked over to the portfolio, she went to get up when Sam walked into the room, "we need to talk, can you do your thing" Sam asked.

Ally frowned; Sam and Ally didn't use their magic because it would raise questions, and questions they didn't want to answer. Ally nodded and raised her hands and turned to Sam, "it's safe to talk, Sam we don't use our magic what's going on" Ally asked.

Sam frowned and sat down facing his sister, "well I think we're going to have to sit them down and tell them the truth, words got out about you being pregnant and so is this werewolf that Niklaus was dating, she is pregnant with his child and were being threatened sis" Sam said to me.

Ally frowned and placed her hand down on her stomach, she moved and Ally couldn't help but smile, she was indeed a small Michelson. "Okay, how much troueble are we in" Ally asked.

"A lot, Lex Niklaus is in trouble and they need our help. Elijah said there in New Orleans" Sam said.

I frowned and nodded, "were taking them with us Sam, he's my husband and I can't leave dad or pops" Ally said.

Sam nodded and smiled, "I agree, but we have to sit them down and tell them the truth, maybe there forgive us" Sam said.

Ally smiled and Sam gave her and hand up, "how is Mary this morning" Sam asked Ally.

Ally smiled, "moving around a lot, and I think she agrees with you" Ally said.

Sam chuckled and nodded, Ally and Sam made their way outside and smiled at the sight, Dean was working topless and John and Bobby where flitting around fixing the holes in the walls. Ally walked over and smiled as she placed her hand on Dean's neck, "umm... can you three stop me and Sam need to talk to you" Ally said.

John looked over and smiled, "of course sweetie come on let's go inside" John said walking up the steps and into the house.

Dean took Ally's hand and smiled, they walked in and Ally sat down with Dean. "You need to listen first, promise me your listen to me and Sam" Ally asked.

John, bobby and Dean nodded and Ally grabbed her laptop and placed it down in front of them and connected it to the TV, "now as you know we can recall everything from our past and show it as a memory so others can see, this is an original vampire trick" Ally said.

They nodded and smiled, "yeah we know, you said that there were 5 originals lefts, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Lex and Sam" John said.

Ally smiled and nodded, "well back in the 10th century, Niklaus found the body of their little brother ripped to pieces, turned the family into a rage, Mikael the father turned to the mother and told her to use her magic to cast a spell to make their entire family immortal, making the first vampires in the world, known as the originals" Ally explained.

Dean nodded, "okay why are you telling us this" Dean asked.

Ally smiled and turned around finding a picture, "do you recognise the woman?" Ally asked.

John nodded, "that's your mother" John said.

Sam smiled and walked over with a folder, "here" Sam said passing it to him.

John took the folder and opened it to see old photos of people and then three people he recognized, "this is you, Sam and your mother, but this says here 10th century" John said.

Ally sat down and nodded, "Mother found out that me and Sam had magic and she panicked, she didn't know what to do, Dean didn't have magic and well she panicked and disappeared with us" Ally explained.

Dean looked over and frowned, "you and Sam never went missing, I think I would remember" Dean said.

John coughed and looked over, "actually they did, but it was for a week, the police found them a town over, said that they were kidnapped" John explained.

Dean looked over to Ally and smiled, "wait so your what older than us" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "were 1450 years old and we have trouble" Sam said.

John, Bobby and Dean stood, "what do you mean" they asked.

Sam smiled, "Ally and I are originals and originals aren't spouse to be able to get pregnant and somehow someone has noticed us and remembered that were originals and theirs a bounty out on Ally and the baby's head, the baby is a hybrid like me, Lex and Nik" Sam said.

Dean looked over, "someone wants to kill our baby" Dean asked.

Ally stood up and smiled, "I would like to see them try, but we need to leave and leave now. Our brother Niklaus has his werewolf ex pregnant and she is in danger" Ally said.

Dean nodded and walked over, "but you can't make that trip baby" Dean said.

"Yes I can, I have to forever and always" Ally said.

Sam smiled and walked over, "were going and were taking you with us" Sam said.

John and Bobby nodded, "tell us what to pack and were leave at night" John said.

Sam smiled, "thank you" Sam said.

John smiled and walked over to the twins and wrapped his arms around them, "you should have told us, but I understand why you didn't, but why make it out as you changed Sam" John asked looking down to Ally.

Ally looked up and smiled, "you would have been confused if he woke up" Ally said.

John nodded and Ally turned to Dean, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth, but our baby needs to be safe Dee" Ally said.

Dean smiled and walked over to her, "I understand that, now I have a question?" Dean asked.

Ally smiled, "yes I was the one that changed you" Ally said knowing the question.

Dean smiled and walked over kissing her, "well then, I think we should leave" Dean said and went to grab everything they needed.

Ally sat down and Sam walked over and leant back, "well this is going well, I would have thought that they would have yelled or something" Sam said.

Ally looked over and smirked, "oh we still have the rest of the night" Ally said.

Dean walked down with 3 duffle's and Ally frowned, "baby we only need two" Ally said.

Dean smiled and walked over placing his hand on her bump, "well little one will be out in maybe 4 to 5 weeks" Dean said.

Ally chuckled and held her hand out and Dean pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her, "well come on then" Dean said and everyone walked out to the car.


	44. Chapter 44

I was sat on the front of the car and fiddling with my phone, "lex phone him" Sam said.

I turned around and frowned, "the last time we spoke I believe my last words where 'go stab yourself and nite my love" I said using the English accent making dad, pop and dean look at us.

"That was an English accent" dean said.

I turned to him and nodded, "well sweetheart it would be as we're English" I said smiling.

Dean smirked and looked over, "well holy shit my wife's english" dean said.

"And can be a complete bitch, so I would watch what you say around her and Nik. They may not get along but Nik has protected lex for 1500 years" Sam said.

I turned and face Sam, "we may be back together little brother but remember that I'm the older and faster and oh wait stronger original" I snapped at Sam.

He nodded and I couldn't help the smile, I knew that dad and bobby where confused so I turned to them, "when an original turns a human into a vampire that vampire inherits some of the original vampire traits" I said.

"Like what?" bobby asked.

"Well we can't die the normal way we need a special kind of wood, and their are only 3 hybrids in existence" I said.

"An hybrid" dean asked.

"Yeah half vampire half something else. Can be werewolf, witch, human or whatever else their is out their" Sam said.

"Okay" dean said.

"okay well first thing is this town has changed" I said.

Sam nodded, "it the magic" Sam said.

I turned and frowned, "but how, and why?" I wondered.

Sam shrugged and I noticed a vampire walking down the road, I turned to Sam and smirked, "fancy some fun brother" I asked.

Sam smirked and I appeared in front of the vampire, "know who I am" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Alexandretta and Samuel Michelson" he said.

I smirked and nodded, "first off your going to tell me why there isn't any magic in this town and WHO THE HELL IS RUNNING MY CITY" I snapped making him jump.

"Now dear sister, what have I told you about threatening other vampires" an English voice said.


	45. Chapter 45

Sam and I turned around and laughed as there stood our eldest brother Elijah, "hello Elijah" I said.

Elijah turned around and looked at the others smirking he settled his eyes on dean and looked back over to me, i looked at him and smirked watching as he looked away from me; "lay a hand on him and I will dagger you again and trust me when i say that i will not undagger you this time" I snapped apearing in front of dean and pushing him behind me.

Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my bump, Elijah looked down and cocked his head to a side, looking at me; "so it's true then" Elijah said walking up to be me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, "what happened here" I asked avoiding the question.

Elijah looked at me and shook his head knowing that i was not going to answer his question, looking at me he said the one name and from that I knew I was in trouble. "Marcel" Elijah said.

I shook my head and laughed at him, "he's dead" I snapped as Sam came and stood next to me nodding.

"we were there when we were ran out of here, if it wasnt for me, you and Nik, the girls would be dead, he wasnt going to give up" Sam said looking over to Elijah.

Dean looked over to Sam and started rubbing my bump, "please dont stress yourself out, think of Mary" dean said.

I nodded and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working, "HES ALIVE, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" I snapped.

Everyone took a step back and I turned to Elijah, "Nik in town" I asked.

Elijah nodded and I disappeared, "well the hell did my wife just go" dean snapped.

i appeared down in the middle of town and looked around, noticing that everything was still the same i walked into a bar and noticed the Nik was sat there with Marcel. Marcel was the first person to notice me and smiled, "well if it isnt Alexandretta Michelson" he said.

i looked at him and laughed, turning so i was just looking at Nik, i placed a hand on my bump and smirked, "Nik big brother, take a walk with me" i said.

Nik looked down at my bump and then to marcel, "you know dretta, she demands my attention, speak to you later" Nik said and took my hand.

we walked out of the bar and down the street when i noticed that Nik was looking at my bump, "how?" was all he asked.

22 years ago

i looked up to my brother and smiled, "Nik all we want is to go and find our father" i said to him.

Nik looked over and frowned, "im not sure about this guys, you know that i like to keep you two close to me" Nik said to us.

Me and Sam sighed and looked up, both pulling the puppy dog look we knew that he couldnt get out of this, "fine, but you keep in touch with us, and if you dont i will track you down and dagger you both" Nik said.

i nodded and grabbed Sams hand and we walked out of the house we were staying in and out to the car that i knew we would lose soon. Sam got into the car and turned to face me, "what are they going to be like sis" Sam asked me.

i shrugged my shoulders and looked over, "not sure little brother" i said and drove out of the drive way.

we had been driving for hours and Sam was asleep, i pulled into a church and gently woke Sam, "these people might know our father" i said to him.

Sam nodded and looked over, "come on then" Sam said to me.

we walked over to the house where the church was and knocked on the door, an young woman opened the door and looked at me and my brother, "can i help you" she asked.

"yes my name is Alexnadretta Michelson and this is my brother Sam and we wanted to know if you could help us" i asked.

she smiled and motioned for us to come inside, i smiled and walked inside with Sam following me. "now dear children how can i help you" she asked me.

"were looking for a man called John Winchester, he would have just lost his wife and two twin children. he had his eldest son with him Dean" i said.

she nodded and looked at me and Sam, "you look like your daddy son, but how can you be this old already" she asked.

she caught me of guard with that question, "mother was a witch and me and Sam are 1500 year old vampires and need to find our father" i said.

she nodded and smiled, "well come on, your father is here" she said.

once she said that i felt something strange move inside of me and everything went black.

Now

nik looked at me and smiled placing his hand on my bump, i felt mary move and smiled as she knew her family. "take you hands of my wife" i heard Dean spit and knew he was getting pissed.


	46. Chapter 46

Niklaus looked over and snorted, "wife, she doesn't date without my say so" Nik snapped at him.

I looked over and frowned, "Niklaus this is my husband Dean and Dean this is my older brother Niklaus" I said.

Nik looked down and then over to Dean, "he's the father to the baby" Nik asked.

I nodded and watched as Nik had dean up against a wall, I appeared in front of Nik and grabbed Nik and pinned him to the wall. "Be careful brother, he is my husband and the love of my life and trust me when I say you lay another hand on him and I will rip your heart out brother or not" I snapped with my English accent coming out.

I walked over to dean and that was when I felt it, I placed my hand over my bump and cried out, "de" I managed before everything when black.

Deans prov

I heard her and rushed over, "baby come on, please don't do this" I said running my hand through her hair.

I looked up to Niklaus, "please I need to take her somewhere, Mary is everything to us" I said.

Niklaus nodded and walked over bending down and taking her from me, he turned and smiled at me, "follow me" Nik said and disappeared with my wife in his hands.

I followed and couldn't help bit worry, we arrived at a big house and I was amazed by it, I saw a blonde girl rush out who looked a bit like ally but older. And she rushed over to us, "Nik what happened" she asked.

"It's all my fault, I made her mad and bekah she is still one scary original. I went for Dean and I went to threaten him but she appeared in front of me and threaten me. warned me that if I hurt him that she wouldn't blink to kill me" Nik said and I could tell he was hurting.

Bekah turned to me and smiled, "Rebekah, Dretta's older sister" she said holding her hand out.

I took it and smiled, "Dean, her husband" I replied.

We walked inside and I watched as Sam looked over and frowned, "what happened?" he asked.

So I explained what happened and watched as Sam went from understanding to about to kill someone and that someone was Niklaus. "Sammy stop, think like ally" I said to him.

He looked at me and turned to Niklaus, "careful brother" He said and walked over to ally and sat down taking her hand.

Dad and pops walked over and took her hand and I turned to Niklaus, "she doesn't hate you, I've noticed the past few days that she fights for the people she loves and that she still loves you. Just go easy on her please" I asked.

Niklaus looked at me and nodded, "I could get to like you Dean, you seem like a lot of fun" Niklaus said to me.

I chuckled and nodded, "well I think my attitude is just like hers" I said.


End file.
